Hotel Transylvania 3
by SweetNightmaresShades
Summary: This is a story about Johnny best friend, Alices Grace. She will be his new co-worker to help make the hotel become more human-friendly and a part time nanny for Dennis. Join Alice on a new chapter in her life filled with laughter, romance, adventure, and drama. DracxOC
1. Chapter 1

I stood impatiently at one of Romania airports waiting by baggage claim for my belongings. My plane was delayed for two hours since Brazil was having an awful rain storm. I huff softly as I checked my iPhone 6 plus for the time.

'I am an hour late!' I thought to myself as I let out an audible sigh. My green eyes quickly shifted around in search of my luggage. Nothing. I pushed my large circle thin frame black glass back to the bridge of my nose as I tap my foot on the tile floor anxiously. Soon my eyes spot both of my purple luggage coming around from the carousel of bags. I zip over and grab my stuff and went to find a nearby exit. Finally, outside the airport, I walk over to the curb of the sidewalk and hailed a taxi cab. After a few fail attempts, I finally got one. The taxi driver got out of the cab and helps me put my two large luggage in the trunk and held the door car door open for me.

"Thank you." I said to the man as I settle in the back seat of the taxi. The driver got in and buckled himself in.

"Where too little lady?" he asked as he readies his GPS. I smile widely as looked at the elder man.

"Hotel Transylvania" I state while I buckled myself in. He grins as he gave me a simple nod and pulls out to the streets. I sigh in relief as I lean against the leather seat, being able to relax. I looked out the window gazing at the orange and pink sky. The sun is going down and I am a good hour away from the hotel. I dig into my back pocket and pulled out my smartphone and texted my best friend telling him I'm going to be late. After sending the text, I plugged in my earbuds and play "Cheap thrills" by Sia. I closed my eyes as I began to drift off to the sound of the music.

…..

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" I heard a faint voice call out. I slowly sat up and yawn as I carefully rub my eyes. That has to be one of the greatest naps I've ever had! I stretched the sleepiness away and look at the driver who was calling my attention with a drowsy smile.

"Yes?" I ask softly before yelling again. The old man chuckles as he points out the car window with his thumb.

"We are here." And in that instant, I was fully awake. I turn to look out my window and saw the majestic castle with monsters and humans entering.

"This place looks so much better than the photos." I whispered to myself. I smile excitedly as I got out the cab, open the trunk, grab my bags and paid my driver and rush up the small flight of stairs. Oh, my goodness this place looks spectacular! I hurriedly push through the revolving door and into the lobby.

"Whoa!" I gasp as I stood in the entrance of the large lobby. My eyes twinkled under fluorescent lights with excitement. The inside was just as incredible as to be expected! The ceiling is incredibly high with gold and red the drapes and carpets. The walls are made of old stones with murals painting hung up. The inside was crowded with monsters and humans mingling together. I squeak to myself as I look around the castle and admire the architecture, taking in every detail. As I wonder further inside the building I slip on a trail of green slime, I stumble back causing me to trip over my one of my luggage and fell on the floor.

"AH!" I cried as my head slams against the cement floor. Damn it. I laid still on the floor groaning in pain as I felt my body starting to get sore. I slowly sat up on the floor and rub the back of my head. Thank goodness for my puffy curly hair for breaking my fall. That could have been bad. When I open my eyes everything is completely blurry. Colors were mixing together, figures were oddly shaped blurs and, lights look like balls of blobs.

"My glasses!" I yelp as touch my face. I squint my eyes as I look down at the floor while using my hands to search around for my glasses. I squint hard trying to get a bit of clarity, but it was no use. As I searched I felt a sudden surge of pain ran through my hand as I saw a blurry foot stepping on it.

"OW!" I screeched as I yank my hand from under the shoe. I held my wounded hand protectively as I shot the person or monster a glare.

"Watch it!" I bark as I look up at a distorted figure.

-Third person POV-

A young woman in her late twenties enters the hotel with wonder in her vibrant green eyes behind her large circle glasses. She stood at 5'4", with a pear shape body, cocoa brown skin with a few freckles that decorated her heart shape face. She has plush lips that were covered in sticky red gloss. Her thick long dark brown hair is in natural curls and that went down passed her breast. The short woman wore a maroon summer dress that went slightly above the knees and wore black flats. She was so excited to be here at the hotel! Her best friend, his wife and his son would tell her so much about this magical palace! And standing here at the very moment felt so surreal to her!

While she is busy studying her surroundings she didn't see the trail of green slime that Blobby left behind. The woman slips on the slime and trips back over her own luggage sending her glasses flying off her face as she collided with the ground. With a painful groan, she sat up and opens her large eyes. Instantly she began to panic as she searches for her eye-wear before someone or thing crashes them. While the woman searched for her glasses. Meanwhile, a tall slender vampire who was greeting his guest was completely engaged with socializing he didn't notice the human woman searching for her glasses.

"OW!" he heard a loud yelp. His blue eyes widen as he looks down to meet glaring green eyes framed by long thick black lashes.

"Watch it!" she barked angrily at him as she removed her hand from under his shoe. The cocoa skinned woman felt her eyes sting as she looked up at the figure. She rubs her eyes carefully not wanting to smudge her mascara and eyeliner. Dracula too felt a sudden sting in his eyes, but quickly as it came it went. The vampire blinks curiously as he looks down and notices a pair of glasses lying by his foot.

"I'm sorry, miss. I didn't see you there." he kindly said to her as he helped her stand. The monster picks up her belonging and hands her glasses with an apologetic smile. The curly headed woman dusts off her dress and took her glasses back from his grasp and placing it back on her nose. Her green eyes widen when she saw a very tall man with board shoulders and a slender form before her. His skin is blemish free and very pale. His black hair is slick back and his eyes are a piercing blue. She felt her heart squeeze at the sight of him. oh Dios mío, he is very attractive. The short woman clears her throat nervously as she tucks a strand of hair behind her left ear.

"Oh, um, i-it is not entirely your fault. I've should have been aware of my surrounding as well." She says nervously avoiding eye contact with the handsome gentlemen. Drac gave a small smile as he picks up both of her luggage

"Well, while I'm here let me help you get settle in. Welcome to Hotel Transylvania. I am Count Dracula the founder and manager. May I ask who you are?" He asks kindly as they made their way to the front desk. Before she could responded the colored woman heard a loud animated voice shout her name.

"ALICE!" The woman turns around and before she knew she was scooped up and being spun violently around.

"OH, GOSH I WAS SO WORRIED! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY TEXTS OR CALLS!" The voice spoke frantically. Alice giggles as she hugs her best friend back.

"I'm fine Johnny, I just met Dracula" She informs him as he slowly stops his violent spinning and placed her back on the ground. Alice held onto Johnny's shoulder for support since the room is still spinning.

"Awesome, so you both are acquainted now!" Alice lets go of Johnny as she fixes her glasses and looks at Dracula who seems very confused.

"Ehh, Jonathan what is going on? You two know each other?" the vampire asks as he slowly made his way up to them. Johnny looks at his best friend confused.

"I thought you guys met?" he asks while tilting his head. Alice rolls her green eyes and crosses her arms.

"Well, we were in the middle of exchanging names till you came and scooped me away." She said matter-of-factly. Johnny shrugs and looks at his father-in-law with a large smile and wraps his arms around Alice's shoulders.

"Drac, I want you to meet my best friend, Alice Grace. She will be working here as my co-manager and nanny." he introduced her. Alice waves as she gave a small smile of her own. This took the vampire completely off guard as he eyes the two humans before him. New Co-manager? New Nanny?

...

Like and comment for next update!


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, what? Why do you need any of those?" Drac questions his son-in-law. The vampire took a quick glance at the small woman. She is quite beautiful for a human, he never knew they could look so...stunning.

"Aly here is awesome at planning parties and organizing them and she can babysit Dennis whenever me and Mavis need "us" time. And what are you talking about I talked about Aly all the time! Well, I told Mavis and Dennis about her and they met her a few times on our visits around the world." Johnny starts off explaining but he slowly starts to mutter to himself. Before the vampire king could utter a word there was a loud shout.

"Tia (Aunty in Spanish) Alice!" Dennis yells excitedly as he ran towards the short woman with Mavis in toll.

"Hola, mi hijo vampiro dulce!( hello, my sweet vampire child)" she responses back excitedly in Spanish as she hugs the 8-year-old boy. She kisses his forehead while she picks up Dennis

"Como has estado?"(how have you been- Spanish) she asks happily with a wide smile on her lips. Dracula squints his eyes at her very confused on why she was speaking Spanish to his grandson. The small boy grins happily showing off his fangs and hugs the woman around her neck carefully.

"¡Estoy genial! Yo, mamá y papá estaban esperando para siempre ! Lo que tomó tanto tiempo?" (I'm great! Me, mom and dad were waiting for you forever! What took so long?) The boy asks in Spanish in a whiny manner as he squishes his aunt's cheeks. Alice giggles and pokes his button nose. Dracula jaw nearly drops when his grandson replied to her in Spanish. When did he? How did he? Dennis knows Spanish?!

"Sorry, my plane was delay by two hours and I was busy meeting your abuelo(grandpa)." She informs the vampire boy. Dennis large blue eyes shifts over to his vampa and waves excitedly, he just notices he was there. Drac smiles and waves back at his grandson.

"Hey, Dennis can mommy hug Aunty Alice now?" Mavis asks her son in a teasing manner. Dennis whips his head around to look at his mom. He crosses his arms and heaves a heavy sigh.

"Ok, but make it quick. I wanna show Titi(Slang for Tia) Aly my new dead scorpion collection." he said to his mother as he jumps out of Alice's arms and carefully onto the floor. Alice spread her arms open as she embraces the taller woman.

"It is so good to see you again! How was studying at Rio?" Mavis asks kindly. Alice rolls her eyes to the back of her head and groans making Mavis giggle.

"That bad, huh?" the vampire princess asks her friend.

"Yeah, it was just a bunch of long nights of studying for exams and finishing essays." Alice answers as she links arms with Mavis.

"Ok, enough about me. How has the family been?" The Hispanic woman wonder as she and Mavis made their way through the lobby. While the women stalk off chatting, Drac went back over to red headed man. Johnny held both of Alice luggage's in each hand while Dennis held her room card key.

"Johnathan how come I've never seen her before? Mhm?! If you guys are such bestie of the friends why was she not at your wedding?" Count inquiries the human man as they slowly walk behind the women. Johnny looks back at Drac with a laid back gaze and lopsided grin.

"Even though me and Aly did everything together growing up, there was one thing she always wanted to do. That was to study abroad and I just wanted to travel. I knew if we did it together, I would have distracted her from her studies so we decided to go separate ways. We still kept in touch through phone calls, text, and facetime. And the reason she couldn't make it to the wedding is because she had piles of papers due. So I told her it was no big deal and to stay focus in school." Johnny explains. Drac stood silences but nodded.

"So why doesn't she find a job for her major?" Drac shot another question at him. Johnny made a face trying to explain her situation.

"She majored in Education and minored in performing arts and finding a job for either hasn't been easy. So I offered her one here! Like I've mentioned before she is amazing at planning and organizing events and Dennis loves her." Johnny responses with a large goofy smile on his face.

"Yay! Titi Aly is the coolest!" Dennis cheers as he rushes over to said the woman and grabs her hand. Mavis smiles widely seeing how happy Dennis is. Drac internally groans at this, he thought he was the coolest. He didn't like competing for his grandson affection with others and he didn't like the idea of an outsider around him.

"Titi Aly your room is right here!" Dennis cheers happily as he slides in the key card into the slot of the door. The door light turns green and he pushed it open. Alice enters her new room and gasp. Whooaa! It was completely breathtaking. Her bed is in a shape of a queen-sized coffin with black covers and pillow cases. Her floor has a large dark red carpet under the bed and matching curtains. In the corner of the room, there is a cherry oak dresser with a larger oval mirror connect to it. And the room was lite by a large chandelier.

"This is beautiful!" Alice squeaks as she rushes over to the bed and jumps on it. Dennis giggles and joins his aunt on the bed and bounced with her. Alice grabs his hands and they both bounce higher making the bed squeak. Drac scowls and lift his right hand up and seized their jumping by freezing them in mid-air. He moves his hands carefully and places them on the ground before unfreezing them.

"This is a hotel, not a cemetery." he comments in a serious tone. The colored girl blushes in embarrassment and tucks a strand of curly hair behind her right ear.

"Uh, sorry! It's just I heard so much incredible things about this place and I can't believe I'm here! It feels so surreal." Alice said honestly as she gave a nervous smile. Drac offers her a small smile as he took the compliment with pride. His hotel is pretty great.

"Ok, Aly where do you want me to put your things at?" Johnny asks as he looks for a spot to place her luggage's. Alice made her way over to him and grabs her belongings.

"I got it JohnJohn, thank you." She addresses to the redhead using his nickname. She places her bags in the corner of the room next to her bed.

"Dennis come on; let's give Aunty Aly some time to settle in." Mavis calls over to her son as she grabs his hands gently. Dennis just pouts and whines.

"But I wanna spend time with tante(aunty in German)!" he argues as he huff. Dracula looks down at his grandson-Tia and tante? Where is he learning to speak Spanish and German from? From the corner of Dracula eyes, he saw the curly headed woman make her way to his grandson. She knelt down in front of him so she is eye level with Dennis.

"Tante promises to come see you when she is done unpacking." The green eye woman promises her nephew. Dennis smiles and stood up straight.

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" he asks repeating their secret vow. Alice giggles and pokes his nose making him smile.

"Stick a needle in my eye if I tell a lie." she responses back making the boy happy as could be. Dennis gave her a quick hug and grabs his mom's and dad's hand.

"Come on mom and dad! See you soon tante!" he calls out to her as Mavis and Johnny walks out Alice's new room. Alice waves at the cute family till they disappeared from her eye sight.

"What was that?" Dracula asks the newcomer making her jump slightly. Alice forgot he was still there.

"Oh, it's a promise customary we created three years ago. I got it from an old poem I was reading to him and we've been saying it ever since." She explains simply as she looks up at the tall man.

"And where did he learn Spanish and German from?" he asks curiously. Alice pushes her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"I taught him. Since I've studied abroad I learn a lot of languages. I taught him small everyday phrases when he would visit me in the different countries I was studying at. He should know about seven languages by now." She says simply before going to her bags to unpack. Dracula stood still as he watches her every step. She doesn't seem like a threat, but he had to make sure of it. He moves swiftly towards her and spoke.

"It seems that Denisovich took quite a shine to you, Ms. Grace." Dracula starts off with an even tone making the woman look back up at him. She could feel the tension in the room beginning to thicken.

'Where was he going with this?' She wonders to herself.

"But if anything is to happen to him or his family and you were the cause of it. I will settle the manner personally, do I make myself clear?" he asks the woman in an intimidating tone. Alice blinks her large green eyes up at him seeing he is completely serious. She knew Dracula is ...over-protective from the stories Mavis told her, but she didn't expect him to consider her a threat. Alice stands on her two feet, she never broke eye contact with the vampire.

"I will never harm them Dracula. You can trust me." she says with confidences in her voice as her eyes held nothing but the truth behind them. The room fell silent between them as they stared each other down seeing if the other would crack under the pressure. But they both stood strong and determined. Dracula pursed lips breaks out into a genuine smile and he extends his left hand out to her.

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" he asks in a playful manner making the short woman smile. She reaches her right hand out and grasps his hand giving it a gentle shake.

"Stick a needle in my eye if I tell a lie." she said back with a smile of her own. But unknown to the two their eyes flash a bright baby blue.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Alice alarm went off waking her up at 8 p.m at night. She is trying to create a sleeping schedule that allows her to interact with her friends and the guests. She had arrived at the hotel at 11:45 p.m. last night and spent all her time with her nephew till 1 a.m. After tucking him in, she talked with Johnny and Mavis till 7 a.m.

She was honestly finding it hard to sleep during the day since her body was not use it, but she will soon adjust. The short woman took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and put on an 'I love London' purple shirt with a pair of dark wash blue jeans and black flats. She grabs her phone, puts it in her back pocket with her room key and left her chamber. The Hispanic woman made her way to her nephew's room.

Alice was not the only early bat around. Dracula was smiling as he sped walk to his grandson room. The vampire King knocks on his door to make his presences known while he used a spare room card key to open the door.

"Denisovich~ Do you want to go for a fly? Just the two of us?" he questions cheerfully to his grandson as he enters the room excitedly, but he got no respond. His smile slowly fell as he saw Denisovich bed empty and a mess. His eyes widen as he clenches down on his teeth. Alice! Being the over-protective monster that he is, he assumed the worse. He speeds out the room with a blue mist trailing behind him. He rushes down the halls and made a few sharp right and left turns till he made it to Alice's room. He turns into blue mist and slips under her door. Once inside he turns back solid and examines the room. Empty. Dracula began to panic and quickly left her room. He knew he shouldn't trust her! Dracula made it to the lobby and spotted Johnathan talking to a few monsters and humans about upcoming activities. As fast as lightening Dracula snatches up Johnathan and grips the lanky man shoulders tightly.

"Where is Ms. Grace and Denisovich? They are missing!" he barks at the man. Johnathan stared at the vampire in a confused manner.

"Missing? What are you talking about? Dennis and Aly are in the kitchen." the redheaded man informs the King. Dracula shoulders relax as he pulls gently away from the human.

"Why? Why are they in the kitchen?" the taller man asks nosily not understanding the curly headed woman plans. Johnathan rolls his brown eyes and waves at his in-law to follow him.

"Come on, I'll show ya." And with that, both men went to the kitchen. Since humans were allowed in the hotel the kitchen has been divided for the humans and monsters cookers can work in separate quarters. So there was no mix up with orders. Both kitchens have also been upgraded. Instead of the Quasimodo old dirty kitchen, they added new modern technology. New stoves, new ovens, new grills, new pots and pans, new counter tops and much more. Johnathan led Dracula to the human side of the kitchen. Johnny crouches down and made a shushing gesture to the King. Drac nods and follows Johnny's example by crouching down too. Johnny pushes open the door quietly and slightly so they could observe what was going on.

The kitchen is closed at this time since it's still early for the majority of the human guest to be awake. So Alice had the kitchen to herself with Dennis and his supposed zing, Winnie. Alice was cooking chocolate chip pancakes for the kids as they chatted amongst themselves.

"Oh, so you made the first move?" Alice asks Winnie who wore a pink dress with a skull belt. The werewolf girl nods frantically as she sat on the counter next to Alice with a wide smile plaster on her mouth.

"Yeah, Dennis didn't know that we zinged so I had to tell him! OH! Also one time in class I made him a collar that says 'Winnie and Dennis 4 ever'!" she said cutely as she clasps her paws together. The memory made Dennis blush softly. He remembered when he wore the collar; his friends teased him for weeks about it. It was so embarrassing! Dennis sat next to Winnie on the counter groaning loudly.

"Winnie I'm a vampire! I'm not supposed to wear a collar!" he said in a whiny tone making Alice smile wider.

"Oh, Denden I bet you looked so cute with it! Did it come with a bell?" his aunt asks in a teasing manner. Winnie's eyes light up at the idea, she was going to add a bell to the next one she makes. Dennis just blushes furiously and covers his face.

"OBA(aunty in Japanese)!" Dennis cries out as he dramatically drops himself on the counter making Winnie and Alice giggle more.

"I'm sorry hachimitsu(honey in Japanese)" Alice cooed to her pouty nephew.

Dracula thin pale lips broke out into a sweet smile. She seems to be treating Denisovich well. The vampire took a need breath of relief to see his grandson and Winnie safe and having fun. Dracula's eyes move back to Alice and he watches her green eyes glow with happiness and her plush pink lips curve into a breath-taking smile. Dracula was lost in his thoughts as he gazes at the beautiful woman. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and it shines under the kitchen light. Her colored skin looked as if it was made from the richest chocolate and her freckles adore her face nicely. She is truly beautiful. He hasn't seen a woman as beautiful as her since-

'Honey?' Martha's voice rang in his head, startling the king making him jerk forward pushing the door slightly. The door whines with a light creak and Dracula was easily seen through the crack. Alice's eyes snap away from the children towards Dracula's crystal blue eyes. The woman felt her heart squeeze again at the sight of him. Dracula gave a nervous grin when both of their eyes connected.

"PAPA! DAD!" Dennis shouts animatedly as he races over to Drac and climbs up onto his shoulders. Johnny came out of hiding and waves at Alice and Winnie. The colored woman just eyes the vampire suspiciously, were they spying on her?

"Sup, dudettes what's cooking?" The laid back man asks.

"Hi, Uncle Drac, hi Uncle Johnny!" Winnie greets. Alice shook her head breaking her trance with Dracula and looks over at Johnny.

"Hey, JohnJohn I'm making chocolate chip pancakes, want some?" She offers kindly. Johnny face lite up and he scrambled to grab a plate with a fork.

"Is that even a question!? I love your pancakes, Aly! They are always gooie with chocolate and they have the right amount of fluff!" he compliments her. Alice gave Johnny the biggest two pancakes in her pile.

"Well, I'm glad you like them. Dracula would you like some?" She asks Count while she pours a scoop full of batter into the pan. Dracula places Dennis back on the counter next to Winnie. He adjusted his posture up straight as he shakes his head.

"No, no I'm not hungry." he politely declined.

"Aweeee, come Drac they are totally wicked~." Johnny sang with his cheek stuffed with pancakes. Dennis ate his quietly with a smile on his face while Winnie devoured her breakfast in seconds. Dracula rolled his blues eyes.

"Fine, I'll take one." he caved. Alice beams and places his single pancake on a plate. Drac adds a light amount of syrup on his breakfast and took a fork in his grasps and cuts into. Once he got a slice of pancake with chocolate chips inside he carefully places it in his mouth. He looks over at Alice with a disbelief look. Holy...What witchcraft did she use to make this so delicious?!

'This is…good.' he thought to himself and began to eat the rest of his breakfast quickly. Alice smiles as she watches them all enjoy her food. Johnny collected his, Dennis and Winnie empty plates and places them in the sink.

"Thanks for the breakfast Aly!" the redheaded man thanked his best friend.

"Yay, Oba! It was delicious!" Dennis praised his aunt. Winnie just nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you guys liked it! Johnny, do you mind taking them to their classes while I clean up?" Alice asked him while she gathers the rest of the dirty dishes.

"Sure thang Aly! Come one kids, say good-bye to Aly and Drac."

"Bye Oba/Aunty Aly, bye Papa/Uncle Drac!" the kids said in unison as they left the kitchen. This made the old vampire smile as he watches them go. They are growing up so fast. As the room grew quiet he redirects his attention to Alice.

"The pancake was good, did you make it from scratch?" he asked curiously. Alice shook her head, no, with a small grin on her face.

"No, I just know how to follow directions." she points at the pancake box with Aunt Jemima smiling on it. Drac raises a brow but shrugged it off. It was still good.

"Dracula, can I ask you a question?" Alice inquired from the sink as she cleans up her mess. Dracula averts his eyes from the box to the brunette and slowly made his way over to her.

"What is it, Ms. Grace?" Dracula asks politely to the woman.

"Were you spying on me?" Alice questions him as she continues to do the dishes. Dracula felt himself freeze at the query. He gave a nervous smile alongside with a chuckle and slouched over a bit.

"Hehe, whaattt? Me spying? Pfffttt no." he answers in a higher tone as he nervously shifts around. This made Alice stop the running water and turn around to Dracula with her right brow raised and a cocky smirk on her lips. She knew he is lying.

"Oh? So you and Johnny just go around hiding behind doors in crouching positions?" The colored woman accuses as she crosses her arms over her chest, she is calling out his bluff. The vampire eludes her eye contact as he tries to think on his feet.

"It was more like…observing from the shadows." he said coolly with a confident smile on his thin lips. This made the small woman giggle as she shook her head causing her curls to bounce slightly.

"Well, call it what you may, but I told you. You can trust me." she reassures him. Dracula sighs in defeat and gives her a single nod.

"I know, I know, it will just take some time getting used having you around." he admits as his Romanian accent thickens when he talked lowly. He knew he should trust her if the rest of the family does. He is just getting used to her being here. Maybe he should loosen up a bit with her. From what he can tell, she seems like a wonderful woman.

Dracula felt a cold gooie sensation on the tip of his nose. He blinks rapidly to bring himself out of thoughts and look down to his nose to see a white substance. His pointy ear was filled with laughter and he gazes to the source of the melodic sound and saw it came from Alice. She has a beautiful laugh. He examines the way her face contours when she laughs, her small nose scrunches up, her eyes shut tightly and her smiles stretch from ear to ear.

"You should see the look on your face!" she got out between laughs. While Dracula was lost in thought he made the most ridiculously adorable face. His eyes widen staring off into the distances and they look as if they were drifting to the side and his mouth was slightly gaping. She called out his name, but he didn't response so she scoops a finger full of left over batter and places it on his nose. When he was pulled out of thought he seems startled as if he saw a ghost, this made Alice go to a laughing fit.

Dracula wipes the batter off his nose and eyes the woman.

"You think that's funny?" he enquires in a teasing manner. Alice laugh came to a slow stop as she hums out a yes. Dracula smirks and his arms came flying out from under his cape and his fingers wiggle in a threatening manner.

"Well since it was so hilarious for you now you're going to get paid a visit from the…TICKLE MONSTER!" Dracula shouts as he crept closer to her. Alice wrinkles her nose as she furrows her brows.

"What? I'm a grown woman. I'm not scared of the tickle mo-AHHH!" she screams with laughter as Dracula tickles her sides. She tries to move away from him, but Dracula had a good grip on her. Alice bent over in laughter as she does her best to shove the vampire away. The small woman swiftly slips away from his grasp and tries to run off. But Dracula easily caught up with her, he yanks her by the waist, pulling her back into his range and continues his tickling assault to her sides. Dracula chest is pressed against her back as he laughs at her. Alice's eyes sting with tears as her laughter became louder.

"Dracccc! Stoopppp HA!" she whines as turns in his arms and looks up at the vampire. Glossy green eyes met icy blue ones. The King breath got caught in his throat as he gazes into her large eyes. Her large, shiny hypnotic eyes. Dracula instantly decides she had enough and he ceases his tickling. Alice let out a relieved sigh and tries to calm down from her high as presses her face against his chest taking in deep breaths. Dracula lets out soft chuckles of his own as he places his chin on the shorter woman head and his hands rest on her waist.

He felt her body heat radiating off her and he welcomes it, it felt nice and calming. Unknowingly to him, he gave her a light squeeze, bringing her closer to his embraces. This caused the woman to blush as she smiles. Even though she has not known the vampire for long, it felt so comfortable to be this close to him. She felt….peaceful. Alice nuzzles her face into his chest and took a deep breath of air to calm down her heart. He smelt like pine and vanilla.

"Hey, Drac buddy where've you- Oh! Are we interrupting something?"

…

Please like, comment and follow!

Sorry for any errors!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Drac buddy where've you- Oh! Are we interrupting something?"

The voice startles the two making their head snap to the direction of the entrance of the kitchen. There stood Frankenstein, Wayne, Murray and Griffin speechless. And why wouldn't they be? The just caught Dracula hugging a woman they never saw before. The vampire hands as places comfortably on the woman hips and her face was lying on his chest. If they asked the group, they looked pretty cozy in each other embrace.

Alice and Dracula glimpse at one another and then down at their current situation. Both of them hurriedly scrambled away from each other and stood a good distance apart. Alice's cheeks began to warm up as she bit her lower lip. Dracula whistles innocently as he shifts his eyes nervously around the room. The newcomers share a knowing glance with each other before looking back at the vampire king and his mistress.

"Uh, hello fellas this is Alice Grace, she is Johnny best friend! And we were, uh... just getting to know each other better." Dracula explains in his ridiculously high voice. He too was flustered about being caught. Drac pitchy voice made his friends snicker under their breath, knowing he is uncomfortable. Well they plan to make it a lot worse for him.

"Yeah, you guys seem like you were getting real close." Wayne said sarcastically with a smirk. Dracula sent the werewolf a nippy scowl before turning his attention to the human.

"Ms. Grace these are my friends Frankenstein, Wayne, Murry and Griffin." Drac introduce them to her. Alice gave a kind smile and a nervous wave.

"Hello, nice to meet you all." she greets in a shy fashion. The monsters wave at her back and offer smiles of their own. The short woman could feel her heart pounding against her chest. His friends just caught them hugging in the kitchen! Ah, who knows what they are thinking?! The colored woman felt herself getting warm from anxiety. She feels like she can't breathe. She needs to get out of her! Alice stands up tall and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before speaking.

"Well, sorry guys, but I'ma go now. I'll see ya around." Alice declares softly as she hastily made her way to the door where the group stood. Alice gave one last wave before swiftly exiting the kitchen. Dracula's friends immediately stare back at him with raised brows and smirks.

"Ohhhh, what's going on with you and teacher?" Griffin questions in a flirty tone. Murray chuckles and playfully elbows his invisible friend.

"I tell you what's up, Drac is getting private lessons~." The mummy responses as he wiggled his "brows". Dracula frowns deeply as he furrows his brows while he tightens his lips and stood up straight.

"Nothing is up. She just a friend." He scoffs glaring at the mummy.

"Friends with benefits?" Wayne shot back making his friends roar with laughter. The vampire could feel his patience running thin with his friends; he decides to put an end to this before it gets worse for him. Dracula zips over to the werewolf and gave Wayne a purple nurple. The wolf howls with pain as he tries to get away from Dracula. This caused the rest of the friends to stop their laughter, in fear of being his next victim.

"She is just a friend." he repeats back in a monotone voice.

"Ok, ok Drac. If you say she's a friend we believe you. Right guys?" Frank asks his friends and they all nodded in agreement. Wayne groans in pain as he rubs his sore nipples from his shirt.

"But if I can say one thing. She is quite the looker~. I mean have you seen her hips and thighs!? I hope they don't lie! I'm I right? High five don't leave me hangin!" Griffin cheers as he raises his invisible hand for one of his friends to give him a high five. But none of them move since Dracula looks like he was ready to murder Griffin. The vampire scowls the man for his disrespectful comment about Alice. She was not a piece of meat! She is a lady and should be treated as such! Drac bared his fangs slightly and reaches out for Griffin's hand and bends it back.

"OW!" Griffin cries in agony and tugs his hand out of Dracula grasp.

"That hurt!" He shouted as he rubs his injured wrist. Drac smirks triumphantly as he raised his brows.

"Well it wasn't supposed to tickle." he comments as he moves past his friends leaving the kitchen. Once the blue monster believed Count was out of hearing range, Frank bends down to his friends and whispers.

"Yeah, I bet Alice knows all about that." Making the group of monsters chuckle.

"I HEARD THAT!" Drac barked from the halls making his friends shut up instantly.

...

Alice runs out from the kitchen and into the main lobby. Oh gosh, that was incredibly humiliating! Of all times, they had to walk in on them hugging like that!

'Eh, maybe I'm just over-exaggerating. It was just a hug, there nothing wrong with hugging.' Alice thought to herself as she sped walk through the lobby zipping by monsters and humans quite easily, thanks to her height. Her mind drifts back to when she and Dracula were talking in the kitchen and how it escalated to the tickle fight they had. She sensed her face getting warm at the thought of him hovering over her and her face buried into his hard chest. She did have a lot of fun with him. And shouldn't it be a good thing that she and Drac are getting along? There nothing wrong with two adults having a tickle fight…right?

The short woman is so consumed with her thoughts she didn't notice a figure in front of her until it was too late. Alice accidently bumps into someone and the impact made her glasses fall onto the lobby floor again. She really needs to start paying attention to her surroundings.

"Whoa, where the fire?" she heard a raspy voice ask.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." she apologizes as she kneels down to look for her specs. Eh, everything is completely blurry!

"Alice?" a familiar voice calls out to her. Mavis was speaking with her grandfather when Alice bumped into him. The vampire woman kneels down and grabs Alice's glasses for her and places it back on her face. The curly headed woman blinks to readjust her eyes sight; she came face to face with a smiling Mavis. Both women stood up before sharing a friendly hug.

"Thank you and I am so sorry for running into you, Mavis." Alice says after pulling away from the hug. Alice gave the vampire a nervous smile as she rubs her left arm meekly. Mavis returns the smile showing off her fangs and the rest of her teeth.

"Anytime and you didn't run into me, you ran into my grandfather. Papa, this is Alice Grace, Aly this is Vladimir Dracula." Mavis introduces them with a big grin. Vlad grins down at the girl and offers his left wrinkly hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you, little lady." Vlad greets kindly in his rough voice. Alice gave a small smile and took his large hands into her smaller one.

"Nice to meet you too, Sir. And I am so sorry for bumping into you like that." Vlad waves it off with a scoff.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind getting bumped into a beautiful woman such as yourself. Your boyfriend is a very lucky man." Vlad compliments her making Alice smile wider.

"Thank you, but I don't have a boyfriend, just stalkers." The colored woman corrects the elder vampire jokingly. Mavis smile fell to a thin line as she gazes over at her friend. Even though the short woman said it in a humorous manner, she knew who Alice was referring too. Vlad cackles at her last comment and raises a thick white brow.

"Sounds like I have some competition. Well, it just so happens I am available, maybe we could go out for a few drinks sometime?" Vlad suggested making Alice giggle. Mavis rolls her eyes playfully while she crosses her arms.

"Papa." she said in a playful tone.

"Oh Mr. Dracula you are a pretentious flirt, but maybe I'll take you up on your offer someday." Alice's answers as she pokes Vlad large nose. This made the old vampire smirk as he grabs her hand and places a gentle kiss on it.

"Well, whenever that day is, it's a date." Vlad confirms happily, as he said those words Dracula walks over to them. He heard half of the conversation and looks down at Mavis as he gazes at her oddly.

"Who is going on a date?" Drac asks calmly to his daughter. Mavis grins as she places her hands on her hips.

"Alice and Papa apparently do." Drac brows furrow as he looks down at Alice who was smiling at his father.

"We sure do, right Ms. Grace?" Alice nods her heads endorsing Vlad statement.

"Yes we do and please call me Alice." The curly headed one said as she bats her lashes in a playful manner making Vlad smile. He likes her, she is being kind enough to humor an old man such as himself.

"I and Alice do." Vlad told his son. Dracula's eyes enlarge as he felt his chest constrict. She was going on a date with his father?! But he is so….old. Dracula made a disgusted face as his mind imagined Alice and his dad kissing. Oh, that is disgusting! Dracula zips next to his father and places his arm around his board shoulders.

"Dad, shouldn't you date some more your age? And Ms. Grace shouldn't you date someone else about your age or maybe older?" Dracula suggests while speaking in his high tone voice again. This caught Mavis and Vlad attention. Well, this is new. While Mavis and Vlad eyes Dracula suspiciously, Alice just mentally notes he is using his high voice again. He seems to do so when he was nervous, uncomfortable or overly happy. Right now she is debating between nervous or uncomfortable.

As Dracula lectures his dad about age appropriate dating; Alice couldn't help but glance over at the tall, slender, and younger vampire taking in every detail of his features. He is incredibly handsome. He has a strong jawline, his eyes are a gorgeous shade of blue, his smooth skin glows under the dim lighting and she found his nose to be endearing.

As Drac continues to nag his dad, Vlad stares at his son with thoughtfully. His son never really cared about who he "flirted" with so why was Alice different? Why was he getting some uptight at the idea of them actually going on a date? The eldest vampire saw Dracula eyes shifting over to Alice, who quickly averts her eyes elsewhere. As she did so, Dracula looks back at him and Alice glances back at Dracula from the corner of her eyes. A light bulb flashes in Vlad's head and his smirks widen. This should be entertaining.

"So what you're saying is Alice should date someone like you?" Vlad asks out of the blue with a cocky smirk. Vlad knew his son wasn't fully paying attention seeing as his is focused on Alice.

"Yes, dad someone like me-I mean no! HAHA, I meant s-she could date someone LIKE me, b-but not ME. Well if she wants to b-but I-I uhhh" Dracula slaps his hand over her face as he groans and slouches over. Eh, why was he making a fool out of himself!?

Alice blushes as she gave a light smile. The small woman glances up at Drac with glossy green eyes fill with infatuation. She found him completely adorable when he gets flustered. He makes the cutest, dramatic facial expressions she ever saw. At the sound of her soft giggle the vampire King stands confidently once more. He nervously shifts his piercing blue eye down at Alice, instantly his eyes lit up with admiration. Vlad and Mavis look between the two and saw a flash of a baby blue spark as they as the gazed at one another. Mavis blinks slowly as she looks at her dad smiling softly at Alice. Did they?

Vlad gave a small meaningful smile, he seen that look before. That's the same way he used to look at Martha. He was right this will be entertaining. Mavis blue eyes widen as her black lips stretched into a large smile as she clasps her hands together.

Holy Rabies!


	5. Chapter 5

Mavis rushes to her room at top speed, she zips pass a few monsters and people as she tries to find her husband. She has to tell him major news! Once she was on her room floor she kicks it up a notch with her speed as she released an excited giggle. Mavis saw her room and burst through the door with a loud slam.

"JOHNNY!" she shouts happily all the while starting the red-headed man who was picking at his toes. Johnny yelps loudly as he jolts off their bed.

"Yo Mavey! What's going on? I wasn't picking at my toes or anything" he said nervously as he shifts his brown eyes around. Mavis giggled at her husband behavior- she is too excited to be disgusted right now.

"Johnny guess what?! You know what don't guess, I'ma just tell you! Alice and dad zinged!" she squeaks happily as she levitates off the floor. Johnny got just as excited as his wife did and he fist bumps the air.

"Dude that is totally…impossible. I thought you only zing once in your life?" he asks bursting his wife's bubble. Mavis's eyes widen as her smile slowly fades and she gradually floats back down to the ground with disappoint.

"I totally forgot about that…But I know what I saw! When Alice and dad gazed at each other there was this…spark" She said softly. Mavis sits on the edge of their bed and looks down at her wedding ring.

"I just want dad to find love. I know he still loves mom, but I know she would have wanted him to move on by now" Mavis whispers. She is completely worried about her dad. He seems his happiest when he is surrounded by friends and family, but she knew when they weren't around he was lonely. Mavis saw the way her dad stared at his friends and their wives with longing whenever they were together. Even though he won't admit it- she knew deep down her dad longs for love. And if anyone in the world deserves it, it's him.

Johnny saw how upset his wife is and he sits next to her on the bed wanting to comfort her. The brown eyed man grabs Mavis's ring hand and tilts her chin up slightly so they were looking at each other.

"I know you're worried about Drac, but do you think him and Alice would even work out?" Johnny asks his wife. When Johnny words registered in her mind Mavis gave the biggest smile as she remembers what happened in the lobby.

"Johnny, if only you were there in the lobby. Dad was blushing and acting weird when Papa Vlad asked Alice on a "date"." Mavis put air quotes around date. Johnny gave a confused expression as he arches his brow. Mavis caught his dumbfound look and shifts on their bed with her legs tuck under her and she explains to Johnny what had happened.

"Wow, that sounds so unlike him" The red headed man comments when Mavis finishes telling her story.

"Exactly! I've never seen dad act so strange around another woman before and they just had this instant connection when they looked at each other." Mavis repeats happily. Johnny just stares at his wife with loving eye. He reaches over and pulls his vampire wife into his arms and kisses her lips softly. Mavis smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer as she closed her eyes. The couple pulls away slowly and presses their foreheads against each other's gazing lovingly into each other eyes.

"Well whatever you have cooking up in that cute head of yours, I'm in" he coos softly to her giving her a kiss on the nose.

"Thank you, Johnny" Mavis said softly as she kisses his lips again quickly. They lean back on the bed cuddling- Mavis eyes are closed and her face is pressed against Johnny chest and Johnny arms are wrapped around her waist. The room fell into comfortable silences as they laid in each other arms.

"If things work out with Drac and Aly, would you have to call Aly mom?" Johnny asks nonchalantly making Mavis eyes widen with realization.

….

After a few days of hatching up a plan Mavis and Johnny decided to take a couple dance class! They invited everyone-even Dracula and Alice. Mavis and Johnny also filled in Dracula's friends about trying to get Alice and Dracula together and they were 100% in. They too filled in Johnny and Mavis what they had witnessed in the kitchen. This new found information made Mavis squeal with excitement. She hopes this plan works!

The ballroom in the hotel is buzzing with monsters and humans warming up to dance as they wait for the dance teachers. Mavis was looking around for her dad and Alice but she didn't see any of them- she was starting to worry.

Alice was in her room scrambling around to leave. She is late, again. She was watching a movie and she didn't realize how long it was and now she 15 minutes late! The small woman quickly put her curly hair in a ponytail; she swiftly removes her small gold hoop earrings and replaces them with gold studs. Alice grabs and puts on her favorite dancing heels before looking over her outfit one last time. This will have to do. She grabs her purse and room key and leaves her room in a hast.

"Johnny, where are they?" Mavis asks nervously as she held her husband hand. The dance instructors came in earlier than expected. They already ask everyone to get into pairs for they can start the lesson. Frank looks over at the Johnny and shakes his head; Johnny quickly looks around the room trying to get a glimpse of Dracula or Alice.

"No idea Mavey" Mavis pulls away from her husband and dig in the back pocket of her yoga pants for her phone.

"Let me call them"

"Who are calling, honey fang?" spoke a familiar Romanian voice. Mavis jolts at the sudden voice and turns around to see her dad.

"Dad, you're here" she says with a wide smile. Dracula gave a smile of his own and pokes her forehead.

"Of course, I'm here liver chops. Sorry, I am a bit late; I had to take care of a buffet dilemma. Now who were you going to call?" Drac asks his daughter curiously.

"Oh, uh I was going to call uhhh-" Mavis stutter as she tries to come up with a believable excuse. But before she could say anything Dracula got distracted by soft clicking in the disance. His eyes shift around the ball room and saw the clicking came from Alice. Dracula's blue eyes widen as he watches the colored woman make her way over to them. He couldn't help, but gawk at her as she approaches. Alice wore a tight fitting long sleeve forest green shirt that hugs her breast and torso perfectly. And she wore black high waist leggings that complement her hips, thighs and legs beautifully with black four inch heels. For the vampire King Alice seems to be walking seductively in slow motion as she approaches them. He watches her hips sway with each step she took. Dracula felt the tightness return to his chest as he eyes the gorgeous woman. If his heart was beating it would have been slamming against his rib cage.

"Dad? Dad? Dad!" Mavis shouts trying to grab her dad's attention. Mavis did her best to scowl her father, but all she really wanted to do was squeal like a school girl. Her dad totally has feelings for Alice! Mavis shouting pulls him out of his thoughts and he looks down at her still awe struck.

"Staring his rude" was the only thing she said as she clears her throat trying to get a grip on herself. Johnny was also doing his best not to crack a smile, so he covered his mouth with his hands to control himself. Drac felt his face get hot as he chuckles nervously.

"I wasn't staring honey blood hehehe, I-I was uhhh thinking" he half-lied through his fangs. He was thinking about how beautiful she is.

"I am so sorry I'm late! Did I miss anything?" She asks when she approaches her friends. Mavis shook her head as she grabs Johnny hand.

"No you're just in time! We are about to start" Mavis tells the shorter woman. Alice sighs in relief as she looks at her friends. They were wearing basically what everyone else was. All the women are wearing loose fitting shirts with yoga pants and high heels and the men wore fitting shirts with joggers and running shoes. Well at least she wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb.

"Ok everyone get with your partners we are going to learn how to salsa~" the female dance instructor sang as she set up the radio. Everyone starts to move to the center of the dance floor with their partners. Alice looks around to see if she could find a partner, but everyone was taken. Or so she thought.

"It seems like we will be partners, Mr. Grace" Dracula said softly as he removes his cap. Alice blushes as she looks over at his change of clothes. He wore a fitting black t-shirt with black dressed pants and black shoes. Alice took a shaky breath in as she eyes his arms-goodness they were muscular. Dracula caught her stare and it only busted his ego. He gave her a smirk and offers his arm out to her.

"Ready?" Dracula ask as he watches Alice shyly reach for his extended arm.

"Of course" she responses as he led her to the dance floor.

"Now leaders grab your partner's right hand with your left hand and place your right hand on their left hip. And followers place your left hand on the leader's right shoulders." The female teacher coached as she did the same with her partner. Everyone did as told as Dracula grabs Alice small soft warm hands into his large slender cold one and places his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him. Alice places her left hand on his right shoulder. They are chest to chest and Dracula felt her body heat radiating off of her and he sigh with delight. He looks down at her with a gentle smile seeing she is taller from their last embrace. Alice heels gave her more height- she no longer stood at 5'4" she stood at 5'8"and Dracula is 6'0". He liked it better when she was 5'4" it added to her charm.

After a few minutes Alice and Dracula were growing bored of the basic dance routines since they have mastered it long ago. Dracula has been alive for 539 years and he mastered the art of dancing from every genre and Alice studied all types of dances when she was studying aboard. Drac notices her bored state and smiles.

"Hey, this is getting boring do you wanna make it fun?" Dracula asks in a hushed tone. Alice green eyes lit up with excitement letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, my goodness yes!" she answers back happily in her hush tone.

"Let's show them how to salsa~" she purrs letting her Puerto Rican accent slip. Dracula felt a shiver go down as his spine at her seductive tone; he had also caught her accent. Alice slips from his grasp and went to her purse, then to the radio. She stops the instructors dance music and plugs in the ox-cord to her phone and the room was flooded with pure salsa music. Pianos, drums, horns, guitar and many more instruments could be heard. Dracula smiles happily as the class seem very confused at what was happening and the dance teachers seem very upset about their music being rudely interrupted.

Alice sways her hips with the familiar music as she made her way to the vampire King. Dracula took a few steps over to the woman with some a few dance steps he made up. The floor clears up as the class watches the pair with curiosity. Dracula extends his hand out for Alice to take and she does. He reels her in by tugging her arm and Alice spun into him until she is pressed up against his chest. The King took her petite hand in his once more and he rests his other on her lower back, pushing Alice closer against him. Alice green eyes held a mischief glint as she stares up at Count and they began to dance.

Mavis and Johnny just smiled as they watched Alice and Dracula and glides across the dance floor. This plan is going better than she had expected~!

Alice body felt hot at the close contact she had with the King as they did a lot of spinning and quick shifts of their feet to match the quick tempo of the music. Alice gave a big smile- she never had so much fun dancing with anybody like this before. The song was coming to an end and Alice wants to show off a few of her moves. The colored woman grabs both of Dracula's hands, too a step back and does a side high kick. This caught Dracula by surprise but he gave a cocky smirk. She let go of his left hand and does a perfect spilt making his awe widen and the heat rush back to his cheeks. When she did so the class went nuts- they cheer and whistle loudly. Alice got back up and let go of Dracula other hand. She did cha cha circles around the man in a teasing manner. Once she was behind him she hugs his back- she wraps her arms around his chest and claws at his shirt. Dracula felt her nails graze his chest through the fabric of his shirt and felt a tingly sensation. She is driving him crazy. Drac whips around quickly and grabs her hips and lifts her up off the floor. Chest against chest once more. He caressed her lower back down to her hip and thigh. This made the woman close her eyes as her body felt an enjoyable shivering sensation go through her and she tilts her head back. Dracula eyes her neck seeing her pulse beat quickly. He felt his mouth get dried and teeth ache. Oh he wanted to bite her so badly and do so much more with her body. The heat between is becoming too intense for him to handle. Dracula did his best to restrain himself from biting her, but the urge was overwhelming. He slowly leans in as he open his mouth a tiny bit baring the tips of his fangs slightly. Before he could get any closer he heard a roar of cheers from all around him. He opens his eyes to see the class clapping and cheering for their performance. He had not realized the music had stop. Alice smiles as she stood back on her feet and looks at Dracula completely unaware he was about to bite her.

"You are amazing!" she said in her accent which he began to adore. He gave a confident smile and held her hand, pulling her closer.

"We were amazing" He coos into her ear making the girl blush once more. After the crowded fill with strangers compliments the two on their dancing the ball room became empty. Dracula friends and family were the only ones left. Alice is with Eunice, Wanda, and Mavis. Mavis has introduced Alice to her aunt's and the girls were talking at a round table. Meanwhile Dracula is with Frank, Wayne, Griffin, Murray, and Johnny. Dennis was playing with Winnie and a few of her brothers.

"You and Alice were amazing on the dance floor!" Frank said to his best friend as they stood in a corner away from the girls.

"Yeah and Alice is such a sweet girl. Winnie talks about her all the time" Wayne add his two cents. Dracula glances over at Alice and gives a small smile.

"She is an amazing woman" The King says sincerely as he watches her laugh with the girls. That comment made the rest of the guys 'ooohhhh' in a teasing manner making Dracula blush.

"Dude you should totally ask her out!" Johnny says animatedly as he wraps his arm around Dracula's shoulder.

"Yeah, Dracula the fellas and I are going take our ladies out to eat at a karaoke restaurant that Johnny approved of. You should ask Aly and come with us." Murray told Drac who looks uncomfortable with Johnny arms around him.

"Yeah, not gonna happen. Me and Alice are just friends" Drac says as he removes Johnny arms from his person. The group groans at the vampire stubbornness.

"Come on Dracula anybody can see that you too are into each other!" Johnny whines at his in-law.

"Look we are just friends and nothing more!" Dracula barks as he crosses his arms and glares at his friends. Frank rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"What? Is the legendary Count Dracula scare to ask a beautiful woman out?" Dracula felt a tinge of anger inside him as she stood tall.

"I am not scared to ask Ms. Grace anything" Dracula stated in a matter-ol-factly tone. Frank smirks-he didn't say any names, he just said beautiful woman, but he was glad to see Dracula was falling into his trap. Wayne caught on and pitched it.

"Yeah, instead of calling you Count Dracula we should call you Count Chicken!" he mocks as he let out a laugh. Griffin chuckles and started making chicken nose around the fuming vampire. Murray joins his invisible friend, he tuck his hands under his armpits and move them like wings as he clucks louder. Drac stood there still trying to calm himself down, but he could not stand that annoying clucking sound.

"That's enough! I'll show you who's not Captain Chicken!" he snarls at them as he turns arounds and began to walk over to Alice with determination. Before he could take another step he stops himself and reserve bacs to his friends.

"What do I tell her?" He asked genuinely confused. It's been hundred and thrifty-five years since he last ask anyone out- he is sorta rusty at this. Griffin approached the hopeless Count and grabs his hand.

"Look you just go up to her, grab her hands, get on one knee, look her deep in the eyes and ask 'what are you planning to do with the rest of your life?'" Griffin manages out without laughing. This made everyone else laughs, but Dracula frowns and pulls his away from the invisible man and stalked back over to Alice.

Alice was laughing with the ladies as they talk about embarrassing stories about their husbands.

"No, Eunince he didn't!" Wanda cackles as she held her baby bump.

"It's true! Frank just was trying to be romantic and when the butler lit a candle all hell broke loss!" She laughs at the memory of her husband running around the restaurant screaming FIRE. It never gets old. Alice held her stomach from laughing- if she kept this up she'll have abs!

"Aw, I wish I had a funny disaster date story to tell" she says sadly. She never had a serious relationship. Well, she had one relationship that was seriously a disaster and it was not funny. She glad it is all over though and she can move on. Mavis saw her father approaching their table with a nervous demeanor. She shifts her blue eyes over to Johnny who was wearing a large smile and gave her thumbs up.

"I think you just got your wish" Mavis says giddily as she watches her father come closer.

"Hello, ladies I hope you are enjoy yourselves?" he asks with a kind smile.

"Yes, we are thank you Dracula for asking" Wanda says back to him with a smile of her own.

"Uh is there a reason you are here dad?" Mavis asks wanting her dad to ask Alice out already. She was at the edge of her seat and wanted this to happen yesterday! Dracula felt his face heats up all over again as he nods.

"Yes, I did. -"

"Please call me Alice, Dracula" Alice request kindly in actual voice- her accent wasn't thick but it is noticeable. This made the man stand taller as he spoke with more confidences.

"Alice" he says testing the sound of her name rolling off his tongue. He likes it.

"My family is going out tonight for dinner and I was hoping you could accompany me as my date?" he asks hopefully while looking Alice directly into her beautiful green eyes. Eunice and Wanda look completely shock and Mavis looks like she was going too exploded into confetti. All three women look back at a stun Alice. The curled headed woman felt her world stop as she felt her heart skip a beat. Oh. Goodness. Did he ask her out on a date?! Is this really happening?! Her heart wanted to burst out her chest. The room was quite as everyone waited for the colored woman to answer, but she sat frozen.

Dracula felt his smile starting to fade seeing Alice hasn't answer.

' _Oh! Snap out of it! You have to give him an answer!'_ She shouted to herself. Alice got a grip of her person and stares up at Dracula with pure joy as she flashes him her biggest smile.

"I would love too"

…

Please comment to share your thoughts! Please and thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Alice is in her bathroom taking a quick shower. She is over the moon about her date with Dracula! Of ALL the humans and monsters he asked little ol her? Alice felt her heart swoon as she sighs happily. She snaps herself out of her daydream and back to scrubbing off the dirt and sweat from the day. But there was a nagging feeling out the back of her mind. Why does she seem way to excite about her date with the vampire King? She has only known him for less than a week and lately, he's always on her mind. Whenever he's around her she feels her heart squeeze, her stomach either flips or flutters and her body temperature rises. And when she looks into those hypnotizing eyes she seems to fall into a trance and she never wanted to look away.

The short woman turns off the warm running water and gets out the shower. She removes the shower cap off her head, letting her puffy curly hair spill over her shoulders.

"Ehh, how cliché can I be? I can't believe I have a crush on my best friend single hot dad." She giggles to herself as she shakes her head. She pressed the cement block that has a label on it that read 'Press here' and the wall open revealing her room. Alice steps out the bathroom and plugs in her iPhone to her radio and 'Anklebiters' from Paramore fills her senses as she got dressed for her date. Mavis told her it was just a karaoke restaurant so there is no need to be all fancy. Alice still wants to look really hot for her date, though, but she needs to keep it simple. UGHHHH, this is going to be hard! She looks at the time and sees she got two hours to get ready. She put on deodorant and a generous amount of perfume on her neck. Alice then looks through her drawers as she pulls out articles of clothing and places them on the bed trying to decide what to wear. She finally settles with an outfit that consists of a maroon shirt, a black leather skirt and a black and violet flannel. She puts on the clothes and wraps the flannel around her waist. The colored woman quickly found a pair of black leather ankle boots with a chunky heel. Alice went to her cherry oak vanity and takes off her glasses and places them in a case. She switched her stud earrings with her decent size gold hoop earrings and wore a thin gold necklace and bracelet. Her hair didn't need any work, so it was one less thing to do.

"Let's get to work."

After a half an hour of poking herself in the eyes trying to get her contacts in, she finally did and starts her make up. Alice grabs her liquid foundation, puts on a light layer on her face and seals it with her foundation powder. She then grabs her black liquid liner; she draws a thin cat eye on her upper lid and grabs mascara to define her long lashes. Last but not least she grabs her dark red lipstick and traces it over her plush lips. And done! Alice got up and looks at herself in the mirror. She thought she looks hot, but not too hot, just hot enough to get the attention of a certain vampire, just what she was going for! She checks her phone and sees she has a half hour before the dinner date. Dracula told her he would meet her at the karaoke restaurant. Alice quickly gathers her things and left her room and went to Johnny and Mavis room.

"You look so cute!" Mavis gushes as she examines Alice outfit. Mavis is excited her dad finally asked Alice out and she is glad Alice wore something that would definitely catch her dad's attention. Alice looks hot, but not too hot, just hot enough to get her dad's attention. Perfect! Alice smiles as she tucks a strand of her curly hair behind her ear.

"Me? Look at you! You are wearing something that is not ALL black!" Alice gushes equally over Mavis's outfit. The vampire princess wore a long sleeve black and white striped shirt with a slightly puffy black skirt that goes above the knees with thigh high black socks and black platform boots.

"Well I wanted to mix it up" she says shyly. Johnny soon came into view wearing the same thing he always wears.

"Hey, Aly ready for your date?!" Johnny asks in his higher tone, making Mavis giggle. Alice blushes as she smiles widely.

"Ready as I am going to be." She says softly. Mavis grabs Johnny hand and the three left to the restaurant.

….

Dracula is sitting with his friends at their table as they wait for Johnny, Mavis and Alice. Even though Dracula is calming talking to his friends he is incredibly nervous inside. He hasn't been on a date in centuries and he didn't know what to do with himself. When he was done with the dance class he took a shower, put back on his traditional outfit and wore a new cologne Mavis bought him from France. He never used it, but he thought tonight is the night he did. Frank looks over at Dracula who was fiddling with his vest nervously.

"Hey, buddy are you ok?" Frank asks as he moves closer to the vampire. Dracula stops touching his vest buttons and gave a worried smile.

"Yea, I'm good Frankie. I'm just a bit nervous about my date with Ms. Gr-I mean Alice." he admits. The large monster gave Drac a smile and places his large hand on Dracula shoulder.

"It is ok to be nervous Drac, but Alice seems like a great woman and I'm sure you two will have fun." He reassures the vampire. Dracula nods at his best friend and took a much-needed breath.

"Thank you, Frank."

"Hey, guys! Sorry, we are late!" Johnny animated voice was heard from the entrances of the restaurant. Dracula looks over to the redhead man then shifts his gaze to over to see Mavis and Alice talking. Dracula felt his chest tighten when he saw Alice. He blinks rapidly trying to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. Every time when he thinks Alice couldn't look any more beautiful she goes and proves him wrong. His piercing blue eyes scan her figure and he couldn't help admire the way her outfit complimented her body. When he looks to her face he notices she wasn't wearing her glasses. She looks gorgeous with and without them. But her specs hid her gorgeous eyes. Dracula stares at her large green eyes that shine under the dim lighting as she speaks with Mavis. Frank saw his friend star stuck gaze and slowly stood up from his seat and sat back with his wife as he watches the scene before him.

"Hi everyone!" Alice greets happily as she waves over at the group. Everyone greets her back as she approached the table, but Alice bumps into an invisible force and stumbles back.

"What the?"

"I am so sorry darling, are you ok?" ask a sweet voice. Alice then noticed a pair of pink glasses floating, oh she invisible.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." Alice says nervously making the woman laugh softly.

"Oh don't worry I get that a lot. Hi, I'm Tracy I'm Griffin girlfriend." she introduced herself as she grabs Alice's hand and shook it softly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alice. I am Dracula date." she tells Tracy who glasses widen in astonishment.

"Oh, you're the Alice! I heard so much about you! I'm glad Dracula is finally getting back out there!" Alice blushes as she gave a coy smile.

"It is not like that. I'm sure he was being nice asking me out tonight." The colored woman says delicately. Tracy scoffs and places her hands on her hips.

"Please, in the three years I've known him he's never taken out another woman. Come to think of it, he never asked any woman out since his wife passed." Tracy says seriously, but she smiles and said in a sweet tone.

"You must be special." Alice was having a hard time processing this. Is she really the first woman he asks out since his wife passed? That's…wow. Alice wasn't sure if she should be over the moon about this or scared. She is nothing like Martha. From what Mavis told her, Martha was a kind gentle vampire, she was incredibly beautiful and she was Dracula zing. Alice was just…Alice. A short, childish, and awkward woman who has a crush on a vampire. There wasn't anything special about her. What if Dracula has this expectation of who he thinks she is? And what if she doesn't make those expectations? Alice mind was whirling with 'what if' and negativity, she felt her anxiety building up and it made her sick. Oh, dear.

Tracy saw an anxious expression on Alice's face as she was zoning out and she taps her shoulder gently making the short woman jolt out of her thoughts.

"Hey, I didn't say those things to make you nervous. I said it because I actually think Dracula might have feeling for you other than friendship. And it is obvious you have feelings for him, so I propose you stop second guessing and get your man." The invisible woman encourage and pushes Alice gently into Dracula direction.

"Go." and with that Tracy gives her a soft shove into motion. Alice is grateful for the push, literally, she needed it. Dracula gave her a smile and stood up from his seat to greet his date. He watches her walk up to him and he could smell a fruity scent coming off from her. He inhaled the sweet smell as she got closer to him. Dracula took in the woman appearance and he felt his bashful demeanor return. Once she stood in front of him he took her left petite hand into large ones and gave it a kiss. This made Alice face to flush brightly and her stomach did flips.

"You look lovely, Alice." he coos softly as he pulls his thin lips away from her hand.

"Thank you, Count. You look very handsome." she says nervously back. Dracula pulls Alice's chair out for her to sit down.

"Thank you." she says kindly as she sat down in her seat and Drac pushes her in and took a seat next to her.

The table was soon filled with laughter and chatter as everyone ate and they mingled. Soon everyone attention was on Alice who was laughing about one of her many childhood memories she shares with Johnny.

"Ok so after I told Johnny that pulling this prank on the bully was a bad idea he totally ignores me! So he goes up to the kid and squirts glue all over him and then threw a bucket fill of feathers on him. Johnny started pointing and laughing at the bully. Then the bully grasps a fist full of Johnny's hair, grabs a pair of scissor and cuts a chunk of hair off the middle of his head!" And Alice shows a photo of a seven-year-old pouting Johnny who has a bald spot on the center of his head. The table was in an uproar of laughter as they saw the image. Johnny was cracking up so hard he slams his fist on the table trying to calm down.

"Dudes! It was totally worth it!" Johnny howls as Mavis wipe a tear away from her eyes. Dracula felt his instead hurt as he enjoys the stories she shared.

"Ohhh if you think that was bad! Wait till you hear about his many phases in high school! Right, Jock John, Big Red and Lord of Despair" Alice says as scrolls through her photo gallery of Johnny and his outrageous high school phases. Mavis swaps Alice's phone away to look at pictures of Johnny as Lord of Despair. Johnny wore a tight black t-shirt, with baggy black pants with many chins, an oversize black trench coat and he wore stud bracelets and a spiked collar. He also had a fake nose ring, a spiky black wig, black eye-liner and black lipstick.

"You look good in black Johnny!" Mavis says making her husband cover his face in shame.

"I thought you deleted those!" he cries with a small smile. Alice looks away innocently. Johnny playfully glares at Alice then dig in his pocket for his cellular device. Johnny pulls out his cell phone and scrolls through his photo with determination.

"Two can play at that game! Check out Nerdy Aly!" he says showing a photo of Alice when she was ten-years-old. She had a large curly afro with box glasses that had purple tape on the bridge, purple braces and she wore a denim jumper. Everyone looks at the photo then back at Alice- puberty has done wonders for her. Alice felt her face get hot as she got out of her seat and tries to take away the phone from Johnny's hands.

"I deleted that!" She shouts as she tries to grab the devices. Johnny stood up and stretches his arms away from the short woman reach.

"Yeah, but I saved it on my computer!" he teases as Aly tries to climb on top of him to get the phone. This was amusing to everyone at the table; they behaved just like brothers and sister. Dracula gave a smile as he shook his head. He though she was completely adorable. Alice rolls her eyes and sat back down next to Dracula.

"You are going to pay!"

"Ha bring it shortie!" Johnny challenges. Alice sticks her tongue out at him childishly and he did the same. Wayne chuckles as he ate his raw steak.

"You guys are a riot together." he says with a mouth full of food. Alice relaxes back in her seat and looks at Dracula and gave a soft sigh.

"How did you deal with living with him for eight years?" She asks the vampire and took a spoonful of mash potato. Dracula chuckles and sips his wine.

"With a lot of these and some pain killers, not together though." he admits making Alice shake her head with a smile on her face. She reaches out for her wine glass and raises it to his with a smile.

"I can toast to that." The small woman says playfully. Dracula and Alice touch glasses and drank sips of their red wine.

"So I heard you study abroad? Sounds like exciting stuff." Dracula says trying to spark up a conversation. Alice nods and she places her glass down on the table.

"I did and it was! It was the best decision I ever made. I met a lot of different people, I learn their language, I learn a lot of their cultural dances and songs and I know how to cook numerous diverse styles of food!" She says excitedly as she thought back to all the fun times she had in the various countries she lived at. Dracula raised his brows and he had a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Well, I've been around for my years and I learned lots of incredible recipes. Maybe someday me and you can exchange some and cook for one another." He says coolly. Alice gave a small smirk and leans in closer.

"Oh, a man who can cook, that is a very attractive trait~." she coos softly as she drops her American accent and speaks in her Puerto Rican accent. This made the vampire bite the inside of left cheek as he felt his insides flutter. He loves her Hispanic accent. He scoots his chair closer to her as he turns on his charms.

"Are you saying that I am attractive, Ms. Grace?" he asks in a flirty manner as he tucks a strand of her curly hair behind by her ear. Alice felt her face got hot as she bit her lower lip fretfully.

"Well, I wasn't but I be lying if I said you weren't attractive. And I thought I told you to call me Alice." Alice says back to him as she stares into his piercing blue eyes.

"My apologies Alice, but may I say you are quite a beautiful woman yourself. Your eyes look as if they were made from the finest emerald and your skin looks like it was made from the sweetest cocoa powder." He compliments. This made Alice's heart swoon with each word he spoke. God, she just wants to grab his handsome face and kiss him already! But she took a deep breath and looks away from his mesmerizing stare.

"Don't hide those striking eyes from me." he says tenderly using his fingers to tilt her chin up so she was looking at him again. Dracula felt heat rush through him when their eyes lock once again and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Alice's heart pound in her chest as stares deeply into his eyes. Everyone seems to fade away and it felt like they were the only two in the room. Dracula pulls her closer and Alice felt his hot breath breathing near her neck. She could sense his mouth opening as he grew closer to her neck, but the colored woman snaps out of her daze and she quickly grabs his vest and redirects him back in front of her. She leans into him and whispers softly into his ear.

"Count you are such a sweet talker~." She purrs and this made the vampire shiver in pleasure. This made the short woman smirk victoriously. Alice took the time to appreciate his cologne as she inhale softly. Dracula was about to pull her into a passionate kiss, but a blinding light flash down on them. The two quickly pulls away for each other using their hands to block the blinding light from burning their retinas.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dracula barks upset that his moment with Alice was ruined.

"Alice was randomly chosen to sing on stage!" Johnny explains the situation. Alice rolls her green eyes as she looks back at Dracula.

"The spotlight calls me." she says softly giving him a playful smile and goes up to the stage. Dracula looks over at Johnny with rising brows.

"Alice can sing?" He asks curiously. Mavis and Johnny both nods their heads in sync.

"She is fantastic! Wait till you all hear!" Mavis fan-girls as she watches Alice go through a large book of songs to sing. Dracula shifts his eyes back to the stage as he heard a song began to play and Alice stood in the middle of the stage. The lights turn off in the restaurant and there were a few lamps on and one bright spotlight on Alice. They turn on a smoke machine as it slowly surrounds her on the stage giving her more of a dramatic presence.

Sweet, boy, straight out of the movie screen

Candy hearts and chocolate dreams

I, met, my prince upon a popcorn ball

He held my heart and let it go

Ice cream, upon a summer's day

Beginning sweetness never stays

Melting through the cracks in my hands

I guess I held on for too long

Dracula stares in awe as she hit the high note so effortlessly. He felt his admiration for the woman grow as she sang on stage. Everyone in the group stares at her in amazement. Mavis and Johnny just watch Dracula reaction to Alice and they smile.

I'm done with your bittersweet, bittersweet tragedy

It's no fun, when I'm sitting all alone

You're right in front of me

And I'm done with your bittersweet, bittersweet tragedy

It's no fun when I'm sitting all alone

You're right in front of me (you're right in front of me)

You, speak, sour lemonade to me

The bitter taste won't let me be

One, kiss, was supposed to be so sweet

But I found grapefruit in your teeth

Old, gum, is all you'll ever be to me

I spit you out and brush my teeth

Melting through the cracks in my hands

I guess I held on for too long

I'm done with your bittersweet, bittersweet tragedy

It's no fun, when I'm sitting all alone

You're right in front of me

And I'm done with your bittersweet, bittersweet tragedy

It's no fun when I'm sitting all alone

You're right in front of me (you're right in front of me)

Alice opens her green eyes that shine brightly under the spotlight as she sang with some much desire in her voice. She stares out into the crowd and her large eyes land on the person she was looking for. She stares at Dracula seeing his eyes cloud with astonishment; she gave a small smile before closing her eyes preparing to hit another high note.

Enough of your bittersweet

Your sugar rots my teeth

Clogs up my arteries

Your bittersweet shit is a tragedy

Dracula wanted to stand up and get closer her, he wanted to go on stage and hold her hand. He wants her to sing to him and only to him. Alice was like a siren- a dangerously beautiful creature and he was a hopeless sailor. She is luring him with her enchanting voices and he couldn't help but let himself get bewitched. She looks like an angel as she sang on the stage before him and he was waiting for wings to sprout out from her back.

I'm done with your bittersweet, bittersweet tragedy

It's no fun, when I'm sitting all alone

You're right in front of me

And I'm done with you bittersweet, bittersweet tragedy

It's no fun when I'm sitting all alone

You're right in front of me (you're right in front of me, you're right in front of me)

Alice was done the song, the restaurant was flooded with applause, cheering and whistling. The curly headed woman smiles brightly and bows before walking off the stage and back to her table.

"Aly that was epic!" Johnny shouts as he embraced her in a tight hug and spun her around.

"That was sick!" Murray cries with a wide grin and his girlfriend nods in agreement. Everyone was praising her from their seats and she sat back down next to a stun Dracula. This woman is very intriguing to him.

Dinner was so over and everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Dracula is walking Alice back to her room like the gentleman he is, but he also wanted to spend more time with her. All he wanted to do was find out as much information about her.

"You seem to have a lot of hidden talents." he says to her offering her a charming smile. Alice gave out a light giggle as she held her hands behind her back.

"Well, I did minor in performing arts and dabble in a few activities." she said refreshing the vampire memory. Dracula nod, he remembers Johnny mentioning it to him on the first day he met her.

"A woman of many mysteries, what an attractive trait~." he says smoothly repeating her own words. Alice rolls her green eyes and she playfully bumps the vampire with her hips making him chuckle.

"Oh hush." the curly headed woman say. They soon made it to her hotel room and Alice opens her door with her room key. She steps in and looks back at the handsome monster.

"I had a wonderful night Dracula." she started off their good-bye. Dracula gives her a gentle smile and grabs her hand and plants a soft kiss on it. The kiss sends a rush of heat through her and she felt at ease.

"As did I, Alice. I will like to get to know you better, so I was hoping to someday take you out on another date with just the two of us, if you like?" he asks her. On the outside, he seems calm and collected, but in the inside, he is freaking out. Alice was taken by surprise at his request back she gave him a sweet smile.

"I would love too, Count." This calm the vampire down and he stood up straight and step back away from her door.

"Excellent. The sun is coming up so I will bid you good morning and sweet nightmares, Alice."

"Good morning and sweet nightmares Dracula, see you tomorrow?" She asks inquisitively.

"Of course my dear." he answers her with a pet name. Alice blushes and slowly closes her door to her room. The colored woman sighs dreamily as she slowly slides down the door.

Dracula let out a happy sigh of his own; he couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

"Ohhhh someone is in love!" shouted a small voice. Dracula looks at the door knob and sees a voodoo doll head smirking at him. His face instantly went red; he scowls the doll and slouches his shoulders.

"Shut up." and with that he left to his chambers. In the far end of the opposite hallway, Johnny and Mavis witness the exchange with glee. They were in crouching positions as they talk among themselves.

"Time for phase two?" Johnny asks enthusiastically to his wife.

"Time for phase two." Mavis confirms with her husband.

….

I am so sorrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy! I am sorry for such a long wait! I made this one long so you guys could drown in feels! I'll do my best to update a much as I can!

Sorry if there is a lot of errors! This was sorta rushed!

The song is Bitter Sweet Tragedy by Melanie Martinez


	7. Chapter 7

He said, "Let's get out of this town,

Drive out of the city, away from the crowds."

I thought heaven can't help me now.

Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down

Alice is happily taking a bubble bath while she listens to Taylor Swift 'Widest Dream'. She couldn't get the date from yesterday out of her mind. She just kept replaying it over and over. Alice covers her face with her hands as she slides down in the large porcelain tub. She could literally feel herself falling for the vampire. Alice forgot what it was like to have intense feelings for someone, it sent her on cloud nine and she couldn't stop smiling. But as fast as her smile came, it left. She used her index finger to slowly trace a scar that started at her left hip and ended just below her left breast. She felt herself cringe at the memory and took in a shaky breath. But Alice knew Dracula would never harm her.

He's so tall and handsome as hell

He's so bad but he does it so well

I can see the end as it begins

My one condition is

Say you'll remember me

Standing in a nice dress,

Staring at the sunset, babe

Red lips and rosy cheeks

Say you'll see me again

Even if it's just in your

Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh,

Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh.

Alice quickly pushes aside her negative feelings and got out the bathtub as she put on her cotton white robe and wraps a white towel around her head. She sang softly along with the song as she enters her room and began to look for some clothes to wear, but she heard her phone notified her- she got a text. Alice went over to the phone and saw she got a text from an unknown number. She furrows her brows and unlocks her phone to read the message.

'I didn't pin you for a Swifty' the unknown text message read. Alice felt her inside twist as she debated if she should respond back, but she decided to and sluggishly answers back.

'Who is this?' she asked as she lowers her music and looks around her room timidly.

'Awe, why did you put the music down? My favorite part was coming up! And you wound me :'[ You forgot about me? Well I remember you, Allison' The short woman felt her heart slow down as she read the message, her body began to tremble as she bit her lower lip. There was only one person who called her Allison, but it can't be him…it doesn't make any sense. She was going to text back but she was to scare to even move. She felt her anxiety slowly creeping over her shoulders as she tries to quiet her rapid heartbeat. Alice felt her stomach screw tighter and she felt like she is going to throw up.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Alice gasps loudly in surprise as she fumbles with her phone. Her phone beep again as she felt her eyes widen when she read the text.

'Wanna know who I am? Open the door and find out'. Alice looks at the door as she heard another set of knocks. The colored woman quickly goes to her nightstand and grabs her pepper spray. Alice places her phone down on the bed and slowly walks over to the door. She stood before the entrance and reaches out for the door knob, but she hesitated. Maybe she should call Dracula or someone…Alice shook her head and grabs the rusty doorknob and turns it slowly. This has to end, right here and right now. She closes her eyes and took a deep breath. Alice turns the knob fully and quickly opens the door as she aims her pepper spray at the figure in front of her.

"What do you want from me!?" she shouted and she was about to spray the unknown messenger, but she stops when she heard a familiar voice.

"Whoa Alice chill! It's me, Johnny!" The redhead yells back as he ducks away from the woman with his arms covering his face. Alice's eyes widen as she saw it was indeed Johnny.

"Johnny?" she asks softly as she lowers her weapon. Alice sighs in relief as she leans on the doorframe.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." she says to him honestly. Johnny looks at his friend with a worried expression as he stood up right from his cowering position when he thought Alice was going to spray him.

"Who?" He inquires curiously. Who did she think he was that she had to grab her pepper spray? Alice looks up at her best friend through her lenses as she felt her eyes sting and a few tears fall down her cheeks. Johnny notices this and rushes to comfort her.

"Hey, hey what's going on Alice?" he asks in a serious tone as he led back inside her room. They sat on her bed as she wipes her tears away- she gave Johnny her phone with her message board open. The brown eye man carefully took the devices out of her hand and reads over the messages.

"Is this…?" he starts off but he couldn't bring himself to say the name. Alice pulls her legs to her chest as she buries her face in the knees, but she shrugs.

"I don't know…maybe." Alice said through sobs as she held her legs tighter. Johnny clenches his fist tightly trying cool down his anger. How was this possible? How could he be back?! How did he even get into the hotel? Johnny is the one who greets the humans and shows them to their rooms! He wouldn't of notice that scumbag checking in! Johnny looks back at Alice and saw her curled up in a tight small ball.

"Alice, look at me. If you ever see him or hear from him again, let me know immediately. Do you understand?" Johnny says to her in a demanding tone. He refuses to let Alice go through this pain all over again. This time he wants to be here to protect her- the way he couldn't last time. Alice looks at Johnny with her large green eyes and mutters out a 'yes'. Johnny he sat her up and brought her into a hug. Alice returns to the hug as she sniffled.

"I will let you know if anything else happens" she muffles into his shoulders. Johnny sighs as he pulls back and kisses her forehead. The redhead took off Alice glasses and uses his long sleeves shirt to wipe her eyes and nose clean. Over the years Alice and Johnny became like brother and sister- they look out for one another and they love the one another unconditionally.

"You're not alone anymore, Aly" he reminds her as she nods again. Alice took a deep breath and wipes her glasses clean. He's right. She not alone like she was a few months ago, but she didn't want to put him or anyone else in danger. Alice decides this was too much emotion for such an early night and wanted to desperately get off this topic. The green eyed woman clears her throat and looks at her best friend.

"So did you come here for a reason?" she asks him placing her frames back on her face. Johnny perks up at the mentioning of his visit. He almost forgot!

"Yeah, me and Mavis were wondering if you can big-boy-sit Dennis for a couple of days. We bought last minute tickets to a Panic! At The Disco concert." he told her as he gave her his biggest smile. Alice took the towel off her head releasing her damp hair and nods.

"Sure, when do you want me to pick him up?" She asks.

"Can you get him in a couple of hours? It's Saturday so he has no classes and me and Mavis have to hit the road in three hours." he explains to her as he got up from the coffin shape bed and heads to the door.

"Okie, sounds good. I'ma get dressed and then I'll go pick him up." Johnny did a little happy dance as he hugs Alice tightly and lifts her off the floor.

"Thank you Aly-Cat! You're the best!" he says to her making the small woman giggle.

"I know, now put me down and get out so I can get dressed." And with that, the red-headed man left the room and sped down the empty hall. Alice looks at her phone – no new text. She deletes the message from the unknown number and got dressed. She put the radio back on and 'Work' from Rihanna play. Alice wore a batman t-shirt that Dennis bought for her, a pair of dark blue jeans and black and white wore out Converses. Alice went to the mirror and put on mascara and put her damp hair in a messy bun. She grabs her purse with her phone, room key and pepper spray and she left the room.

The Hispanic woman walks up to Mavis and Johnny door and knocks on it. Seconds later the door swung open and to reveals a smiling Mavis in a P!ATD black t-shirt with black pants and black combat boots. Mavis gave Alice a wider smile and lets her in. Phase two is slowly coming along! The vampire princess did her best to keep her composure as she put on her game face. Time to pull out her acting skills.

"Hey, Aly nice for you to drop by, but me and Johnny are leaving soon." she tells her friend as she went back to packing her duffle bag. The brunette arches her brow at Mavis as she sat on the bed.

"Yeah, I know Johnny told me to watch over Dennis while you two are gone" She notifies the vampire princess. Mavis gave a 'shock' expression as she looks over at Alice.

"He asked you? But I already ask my-" but Mavis was cut off by Dracula who spurt through the door.

"DENISOVICH! Where are youuu~?! We are going to have such a great time! Just the two of us!" he cheers as he searches the room for the little vampire. Alice giggles as she watches the big bad Count Dracula baby talk his grandson. Mavis gave a smile of her own and shakes her head.

"Papa Drac!" the adults heard Dennis yell with excitement as he burst out from his room and flew into Dracula's arm. Dracula laughs as he twirls Dennis in his arms and places him on his shoulder.

"Hey, there my big boy! Ready to have some fun this weekend with your Vampa?!" he asks Dennis energetically with a large smile on his. Dennis cheers as he fists bumps both of his hands into the air.

"You bet I am papa!" he cries out. Alice's heart melts when she saw how well Dracula interacts with his grandson, it was such a touching moment. Johnny then walks in the room and notices Alice on the bed watching the adorable scene between Dracula and his son. Johnny's brown eyes shift over to Mavis who winks at him. Johnny winks back and sets their plan in motion.

"Aly-cat you made it in time! Ok me and Mavey made a list of things we need you to do for the weekend when you're big-boy-sitting Dennis." Dracula stops his mini celebration with Dennis and looks over to see Alice on the bed. His chest tightens at the sight of her, when did she get here? Dennis' eyes widen with joy and he rushes off of Dracula shoulders and sits on Alice lap and hugs her. Alice happily returned the favor.

"Johnny, I already asked dad to watch over Dennis early this night." Mavis says as she crosses her arms over chest making Johnny stop in his tracks.

"But I asked Aly two hours ago." he said back to her 'dumbfounded'. Mavis rolls her blue eyes and sighs looking as if she was in deep thought. Alice stood up not wanting the couple to start bickering over something so simple.

"Well, Mavis asked Dracula first so he gets to watch Denden." she says kissing the boy's forehead and placing him down on the floor. Dennis pouts as he watches Alice getting ready to leave. Mavis gave Johnny a look shouting 'do something!' This is not how it was supposed to go. Alice or Dracula were supposed to offer to watch Dennis together. Before Johnny could react, Dennis beat him to the punch. Dennis looks over at his papa with big blue eyes.

"Papa can theia(aunty in Greek) big-boy-sit with us?" he asks Dracula as he held Alice's hand stopping her from leaving the room. Alice gave a smile and pats his puffy curly hair. The short woman shifts her emerald orbs down to Dennis then up at Dracula, wondering what he would say. Dracula gave a gentle smile and got down to Dennis level as he spoke.

"I would love to have Alice join us, but you have to ask theia if she's ok with it too." he tells the half vampire boy. Dennis averts his puppy eyes to Alice and pout out his lower lip. This made Alice's heart soften, he looks so cute!

"Theia do you wanna big-boy-sit with us?" Dennis asks in a pleading tone. Dracula places his hands on Dennis's shoulders as he mimics Dennis puppy eyes and pouty lip making Alice giggle. The colored woman nods her head as he pokes Dennis's nose.

"Awe, how can I say no to those faces?" She teased making both vampires smile with glee. Mavis and Johnny sigh in relief- they were so happy to see that their plan had actually worked. They quickly grab their bags and rush over to Dennis. Mavis and Johnny gave their son and kiss on his cheeks, and they hug Dracula and Alice goodbye

"Ok see you guys when the weekend is over!" they said in sync and with that they were gone. Alice blinks at their sudden leaving but shook it off. Maybe they were in need of time alone.

"Ok, first thing first, we are going to get food in you sweetie and then we will go into town for night fill of fun! Does that sound good Count?" Alice asks the vampire King who nods in approval. The trio left the room and head to the dining area. While they walk Dracula put Dennis on his shoulders and Alice pulls out the list Johnny gave her. It seems like they had to go food shopping and clothes shopping, they will go tomorrow.

After they finished with breakfast Alice and Dracula decided they will take Dennis to the park and go out for some lunch. Dennis is talking to Drac about his dream, but all of a sudden ball of fur zoom by them and tackles Dennis to the ground.

"Hello, my zing!" Winnie says happily as she licks Dennis face, making the curled head boy giggle.

"Hi, Winnie" he greets her with a kind smile. Winnie got off the boy and helps him stand up. She then noticed the two adults and waves at them happily.

"Hi, Auntie Aly and Uncle Drac" Alice smiles at the small werewolf and then saw her parents coming up to them. Wanda and Alice hug as they made small talk about what they were planning to do for the night. Wayne walks over to Dracula and gave a knowing smirk to the vampire and whispers.

"Hot date last night and you guys are with each other this early into the next night? Did anything good happen when you took her back to her room? " Wayne asks Dracula in a low tone. Dracula felt his cheeks get hot as he slouches down to Wayne's level.

"No nothing happen last night, we are just-"

"Friends? Come on Dracula you are totally into her. Just admit it, I promise it will make you feel better." he teases as he nudges Dracula side. The vampire shifts his blue orbs to the human who is giggling with Wanda not too far from him. Eh, who is he kidding? He was bewitched by the human- she is different. She is funny, she is beautiful, she is talented and she is completely adorable. Ever since the first night she came he hasn't been able to stop thinking about her! And don't even get him started about the date they had last night! He couldn't even sleep he was just completely over the moon. He has forgotten what it felt like to like someone again, it felt incredible. Dracula sighs as he looks back at his friend with defeat as he moves closer to him.

"Ok, fine you are right I am into her, but how do I…uhh make a move?" He asks hoping the married werewolf could give him some helpful advice. Wayne thought to himself as he tries to think of any ideas.

"Well, you can try to display more affection like holding her hands, kissing her cheek or hugging her in a romantic manner, things like that." He instructed to the vampire. Dracula took mental notes as he nods letting the short werewolf man know he understood. As Dracula and Wayne talk about ways to swoon Alice, Alice was telling Wanda how she and Drac are big-boy-sitting Dennis.

"Oh, so you two are going to take Dennis to the park? How fun!" Wanda says as she rubs her swollen belly. Winnie's ears perk up at the mention of a park and she rushes to her mom and tugs on the hem of her yellow dress.

"Mama can I go to the park with Dennis?" she asks in a begging manner. Wanda looks down at her only daughter and shook her head no.

"Sorry sweetheart but auntie Alice has her hands full with Dennis and Dracula." she tells her daughter- Winnie's ears tuck back and she pout as she crosses her arms. It's not fair! She wants to spend time with her Zing and his family! Alice gaze softens as she looks at Wanda with a sweet smile.

"I don't mind taking Winnie with us Wanda. I'm sure Dennis would enjoy her company." The green-eyed woman says to her friend. The older female werewolf looks at Alice with a look of relief.

"Really? A-are you sure it won't be an issue?" Wanda asks quickly to the human. Alice bends down and picks up Winnie.

"It won't be a problem at all. You said all 500 of your sons are at the arcade and I can steal Winnie for a few hours so you and Wayne can enjoy some alone time." Alice explains to her, this made Wanda smile and she gave Alice a hug.

"Thank you so much, Alice! Uh, ok here is some cash for Winnie needs and wants and her leash. She has a bad habit of running after balls, people, cars, squirrels and dogs" Wanda enlightens the colored woman as she handed her thing she thought she may need. Alice gave a nervous smile as Wanda explains her do's and don'ts and how to control the sweet little werewolf girl.

"And here is mine and Wayne cell-phone numbers in case of an emergency. Thank you again Alice." And with that Wanda hugs Winnie and walks over to husband and drags him away from Dracula by his wrist.

"Bye everyone have fun on your play date!" Wanda calls out making Alice giggles as she watched the married couple leave her sight. Dracula stood there completely confused about what had just happened, but he quickly pulls himself together and looks over at Alice who is holding Winnie.

"Yay play date!" Winnie cheers as she jumps out of Alice grasp and tackles Dennis again.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Dennis cheers as he stood up and held Winnie's hands and they twirled in circles. Alice couldn't help but smile at their cuteness and she slowly began to put away the items Wanda gave to her into her purse. Alice doesn't think she will use the leash.

"Come on guys let get a move on with this date." she orders them and both kids stop their spinning and runs up to Alice and Dracula. The four left the hotel and walk into the woods heading into town. The town is not too far from the hotel, it will only take twenty minutes by foot. And besides the weather outside is perfect to walk in! It is early September the moon is shining brightly and the night had a nice soothing breeze. Dennis and Winnie walks together talking about their dreams as Dracula and Alice watch them from behind. They were ten minutes into the walk and neither of them had spoken a word to the other, but it was comfortable silences. Dracula thought over on how to show his display of affection towards the beautiful human. After he got his bats in a row, he finally works up the nerve to starts up a conversation with Alice.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, but are we on a date?" he asks the human with enjoyment in his tone as he gave her his charming smirk. Alice looks up at Dracula and felt her cheeks flush with color. His eyes seem to shine brighter under the moonlight. The cocoa skinned woman smiles up at Dracula and stood a bit closer to him.0

"You are not wrong. This is a date, I think it is my turn to show you how I have fun." she says to him confirming that this is indeed a date. The Romania man felt his chest tighten and he wanted to cheer with delight. He was on a second date! Drac did his best to control his excitement and he took a needed breath.

"So you won't mind if I do this?" he asks her as takes her warm, soft tiny hands into his large cold ones. Alice felt her stomach flutter at the contact and her smiles widen as she sums up a bit of courage within her.

"Only if you won't mind this" she says as she slowly laces her fingers with Dracula long nimble ones. The Count felt a fire growing in the pit of his stomach as she did so. A large smile broke out onto his handsome face as he laces his fingers with hers as well and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Not at all."

…

Long chapter and the next chp will be the date!


	8. Chapter 8

"So, Alice tell me about yourself." Dracula says softly as he looks down at the short woman. He met her eyes and he couldn't help but feel weak in the knees. They twinkle under the moonlight and her skin looks as if it were glowing. For some reason every time he looks at her he feels himself falling for her more and more.

"Well, there's not much to tell. I am 29 years old I was born on October 12, 1987-"

"Wait what? You are older than Johnny?" Dracula asks in a shocking manner making Alice laugh softly.

"Yeah, ironically I am older and shorter and Johnny is younger and taller. I think it's a bit weird." Alice admits with a soft shrugs of her shoulders.

"Why is it weird?" The vampire shot her another question.

"Well I'm older, I'm extremely short and I'm never growing anymore and it is a bit depressing. I get carded every time I want to watch an R-rated movie. I just wish I was taller so other can take me serious." She tells the vampire in a joking manner, but her words ring with self-doubt. Alice has time and time again had to prove herself as responsible adult and its gets trying. Dracula face expression fell at what she told him.

"But I like your height, it adds to your charm." Dracula admits as he picks up their intertwine hands and he kisses her hand. Alice felt a shot of electricity go through her making her swoon, goodness he is such an enchanter. Alice quickly pulls herself together and went back to telling Drac about herself.

"Thank you, Drac. Where was I? Oh, I was born and raised in Puerto Rico up till I was nine and then we moved to California. I lived across the street from Johnny and he basically forced me to be his friend, but I'm glad he did. I didn't have lots of friends since I did have a thicker accent back then and my English was awful." she explains as drops her English accent and spoke in her natural Hispanic twang.

"Why did it matter that you had a thicker accent?" he asked. Alice gave a small shrug.

"Kids were cruel. They use to tease me about not speaking 'proper' English and telling me to go back to whatever island I came from. It was torture and I hated my accent for a long time. I'm ok with now, but not then." she says to Count. The vampire nods his head, but he couldn't understand why anyone would tease her about something as juvenile as an accent. If anything her accent made her adorable than what she already is.

"I think your accent is beautiful. It shows you have culture and you take proud in it." Dracula stated to Alice honestly and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. The curly headed woman blushes as she smiles happily and leans closer to the vampire.

"Thank you, Count." She then continues to talk about her high school experiences and why she wanted to study abroad. Dracula was absorbing as much information he could about her as she spoke. She lived an interesting life while she was abroad.

"But enough about me I want to know more about you." she tells Dracula as she pokes his shoulder softly. Her green orbs shift quickly over to the kids and she saw they are still a good feet away in front of them.

"Me? Uh I was born October 21, 1477, which makes me 539 years old."

"539?! You don't look a day over…35!" Alice says in a surprised manner. She knew he was a vampire and is living a long life, but she would never guess 539! Dracula chuckles at her reaction.

"Yeah, everyone freaks out at first. Is my age going to be an issue?" he asks the woman in a teasing manner. This only made her snicker as she shook her head.

"Not at all, I just would of assume you were 300 something, but 539! Well, that means you have a lot of stories to share with me!" The short woman says cheerfully with a wide grin, she loves stories. Count rolls his blue eyes playfully.

"539 years' worth of stories? Does that mean you plan on sticking around to hear all of them?" Dracula inquires teasingly, but a part of him hope that she would stay. Alice blinks thoughtfully as she stares ahead- would she? She would love to stay at the hotel and be with her friends and family and especially with Dracula. She has been around the world and she never felt more at home than at the hotel. The vampire King was about to take her silences as a no, but he felt his hand being squeezed by Alice.

"I would stay as long as you are the one telling me the stories. I don't want anyone else to." she answers softly as her face grew flush with color. Dracula felt a senses of relief wash over him and he looks down at Alice bewitching eyes.

"Then that means you aren't going anywhere." he mutters as he closed in on her ear. Alice released her breath that she didn't realize she was holding in. She felt like she was suffocating every time he came close to her and she enjoys the feeling of it. Her heart beats loudly in her ears as she turns her head slightly to see Dracula was only inches away from her face. Alice hadn't noticed they have stopped walking and they were just starting at each other. The curly headed woman licks her dry lips as she felt Dracula places his hands on her hips and she slowly wraps her arms around his neck. The vampire eyes slowly look down from her hypnotic eyes and down to her plush lips. His grip on Alice hips tighten and his nails were digging into her flesh. The colored woman shivers in pleasure as her hold on Drac tightens. Dracula felt his chest constrict with each second as he stares at her welcoming lips. He just wants to kiss her and make her his already, but he was terrified. How could he feel so strongly for Alice so abruptly? How did she manage to make his chest tighten, make him blush, and even make him weak in the knees? He hasn't felt like this since…Martha but not even she ever made him feel this way. And she was his zing…his only zing. But how could this human make him feel more intense emotion than his zing?

'Did I ever zinged with Martha?' the vampire asks himself. Dracula pushes the ridiculous thought out of his head and looks down at the woman before him. Right now all he wants to do his focus his energy on her. Dracula and Alice closed their eyes as they lean closer together for a kiss.

SNAP

The vampire and human eyes widen at the sudden sound and looks into the direction of the source, it was Winnie and Dennis. Both children were crouching down in the bushes watching the scene before them but Dennis accidently steps on a branch and making a noise. Winnie was scowling her zing, he ruined a romantic moment! The little werewolf watches as Alice and Dracula pull away from one another and she groans in disappointment. Winnie went back to that moment when Dracula and Alice were just gazing into other with adoring eyes. Winnie sighs as she smiles softly to herself; she saw that look many times. She saw it with her parents, Mavis, and Johnny, Frank and Eunice and she even looks at Dennis that way. The young girl knew that they had zinged or something of the sort. But it seems like they weren't aware of that. Ohhh she is going to fix that!

Alice was nervously playing with her hair as Drac clears his throat.

"We should get going." Dracula said and Alice nods in agreement and they all resume their hike to the park.

…..

"WOW!" Winnie and Dennis said in amazement as they made it to the park, but for the weekend, it has transformed into a fair. Alice was not expecting it, but this works.

"Come on kids." Alice cheers with as much enthusiasm and grabs their hands. Dracula smiles as he follows close behind. Alice paid for her, Dracula and the kids and they all got wrist bright pink wristbands to allow them on any ride. They walk through the gates and the kids mouth gape open. Their eyes widen when they got inside. There are lots of monster and humans mingle together eating all types of junk food, there are tons of different game booths, picture booths, a giant fairest wheel, a few roller coaster, tea cup rides and so much more. The fair is lite up with a bunch of color lights, with balloons, banners, and streamers. Winnie and Dennis were excited to get on the tea- cup ride and they grab Alice and Dracula hands and drag them into a yellow cup. The ride locks them safely in place as they sat in front of a turntable, the ride starts but Dracula and kids didn't know what to do.

"How come we aren't spinning?" Winnie asks as she saw everyone spinning and laughing in their tea cups.

"Have you guys never been on this ride?" Alice asks them a bit shock that they didn't know how to make the cups spin. Everyone shook their heads no making Alice smile.

"Ok, I'm going to teach you all. Grab the turntable and turn it to the left as hard and fast as you can." Alice directs them. They all did as told and they made their tea cup spin quickly. Winnie and Dennis were enjoying the speed as they laugh and Dracula and Alice did their best not throw up. With the three monsters super strength, this made the ride go insanely fast. When the ride finished Dennis and Winnie rush out and got into another line for another ride. Alice steps out the tea cup extremely dizzy; she swayed side to side while she walked off. But she sported a wide smile on face as she used a pole for support.

"Come Drac!" Alice cheers as she watches the vampire stumble around as he groans.

"Oh, my head." he moans out as he leans on a wall next to Alice and he closes his eyes trying to get a grip on his person. The short woman smiles and grabs his hand dragging him into the line Dennis and Winnie are in.

"Oh come Dracy wacy don't be a baby waby." The green-eyed woman mocks the vampire baby talk making Dracula blush lightly. Did he sound like that? The vampire shook it off and looks up and sees they were going on swing ride…that spun in circles. Great. Dennis and Winnie sat side by side on the ride and Alice and Dracula sat side by side right behind the kids. Dracula was extremely nervous about the ride; he really didn't want to start spinning again. Alice looks over at the older vampire and notices his anxious expression. She reaches out and grabs his hand and laced their fingers again.

"It won't be so bad Count. This ride doesn't go to fast." She reassure him and Dracula look down at her and takes a breath.

"Ok, it's just I've never been on these things before." he explains to her. Alice squeezes his hands in understandment. She couldn't blame him, when she was younger she was terrified to get on these machines, but now she enjoys them! The ride starts and Dracula squeeze Alice hand back, this made her giggle softly. The ride brought up the swings and starts to spin them at a comfortable speed. Dennis cheers loudly in front of them and Winnie howls alongside with him. Alice laughs seeing the kids are enjoying themselves, she is so happy they were having fun. The young woman closes her eyes and imagines herself flying. It is an incredible feeling. The way the wind blew through her hair, the feeling of being off the ground. The taste of freedom. Dracula was finally enjoying the ride; a smile grows on his lips. The vampire sighs in content and looks over at Alice seeing her eyes closed. She looks so graceful and so calm. When the ride was over Dracula was excited to get on more rides. He drags Alice and the kids to a log ride, roller coasters, giant slides, enterprise and even a carousel. They finally decided to take a break from the rides and went to play a booth game. Dennis and Winnie went to a balloon dart game booth while Dracula and Alice watch them.

"So are you having fun, Drac?" Alice asks as she took a bite from her pink cotton candy.

"I am having a lot of fun and having you here makes it a whole lot better." he tells her as he kisses her hand. Alice giggles and leans her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad." she coos softly. Drac leans his left cheek on her head and sighs happily. The vampire looks around and watches Dennis win a prize for Winnie and the small girl squeals in delight. He then shifts his eyes over at other booths and seeing guys and girls winning prizes for their significant other. A light bulb flashes in his and he drags Alice to a game booth. The booth he picks is call 'Balls and Bottles Toss'- basically, all he has to do is throw some balls at three bottle towers, knock all three sets down and he can win a prize. Dracula slams 5 dollars on the counter and got three balls. The vampire aims one ball carefully at one tower and at the speed of lighting he quickly throws all three balls and knocks down all three bottle towers.

"Congrats, sir you can pick a toy from the top shelve!" The booth owners cheer merrily. Dracula looks over at Alice and gives her a soft grin.

"Which one would you like?" he questions the woman. Alice was taken back, her green eyes widen and her mouth gapes slightly. He won a prize for her? Alice's face broke out into a smile as she squeaks and scans over the toys. Her eyes landed on a stuffed raccoon and points at it.

"That one please." she declares with joy in voice. The booth owner grabs the stuffed raccoon and gives it to Alice. The curly headed woman beams with delight as she squeezes the toy.

"Thank you, Drac!" Alice thanks. She grabs his chin and brought him down to her level and she kisses his cheek. Dracula eyes widen as his lips curve up into a tight stun smile. The short woman grabs Dracula's hand and got the kids and they walk into a diner.

"I'm going to name her Loulou." Alice states softly as she looks up at Dracula who seems surprised at the choice of name.

"How did you know about Loulou?" he asks her quietly.

"Dennis told me about her when he was explaining to me how Vlad scared your fangs out. I know you miss her, so I thought it would be a good name to remember her by." She admits. Dracula was quiet, but he felt a warm feeling growing in his chest. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for him.

The group finally got seated in the diner and they look over the menu to find what they each want to eat. Soon their waitress came and took their order and collected their menus. The table was lively with chatter as they talked about rides they got on, junk foods that they ate and games they had played. Their food finally came and they ate, but still kept a nice conversation going.

"Drac here try these cheese fries." Alice says as she picks up some fries with her plastic fork. Alice lifts the fork for Dracula to take, but the vampire just ate the fries off the utensil.

"Not bad, but I prefer my raw burger." he informs her as he ate said burger. Alice rolls her eyes and continues to eat her cheese fries. Soon the waitress came up to them and places down 2 small milkshakes and one large milkshake, all three vanilla flavor.

"We didn't order this." Dracula says to the waitress.

"I know! My manager says this is on the house since you guys are the group of people in his diner actually talking to each other and not on their phones." she says to them and gave them a happy smile before leaving the table. The kids cheer as they sip their milkshakes quickly.

"BRAIN FREEZE!" they cried together as they held their heads in pain. Dracula and Alice laugh at their reaction and they both went to take a sip of their milkshake, but they wind up bumping heads.

"Ow, I am so sorry." Alice giggles as she rubs her forehead. Dracula rubs his as well and chuckles softly.

"It's alright, Aly." he says using her nickname. Alice smiles and kisses his forehead where she had bumped him making Dracula cheeks flush. Winnie squeals happily as she watches them, they definitely zinged or something! Dennis looks at his aunt and papa unsure. He knew Alice wasn't his aunt by blood, but still. If she dates his grandpa does he call her grandma or auntie? The small boy was confused, but they seem to be very happy with each other. So if they are happy, he is happy. In the end, Alice and Drac share their milkshake and finished it. The group got up and Alice checks the time. They got here at 9:20 p.m and it is and it is now 12:45 a.m.

"Ok kids pick one more ride and then it is time to head home." Alice tells the kids and the children groan.

"Awe." Dracula smirks and grabs Alice free hand while her other held the stuffed raccoon.

"You heard her, one more ride and then it's time to go home." Dracula backs up Alice as he stands closer to her. The kids look around the fair and to see which ride was worthy to be their last for the morning. Winnie teal eyes widen and she grabs Dennis hand.

"OH! Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" she cheers and yanks Dennis into the line. Alice giggles at the kids and began to follow them with Drac by her side. Winnie and Dennis waited in the decent size line waiting for their turn. But in the far corner of her eyes, Winnie notices a few photographers near the ride. A light bulb went off in her head and she tells Dennis to stay put as she rushes over to the photographer. The werewolf spoke to the man and gives him money. The photographer smiles and takes out his touch screen phone and hooks it up to his phone printer. Winnie came back in line humming a cheery tune.

"What did you do?" the young vampire asks her in a low tone. Winnie wiggles happily in her spot and looks at her zing.

"You'll see.~"

The line moves quickly and soon they were on that the front. Winnie and Dennis got into a blue cart and Alice and Dracula got into a red cart after the kids. Alice beams as she looks to side as the wheel ride moves them higher and higher, the view from up here is amazing. Everything got smaller and the lights below look like stars.

"So beautiful." she whispers to herself not noticing Dracula looking over at her.

"You should see my view, it is way better." he tells her making Alice look over to his side, but she saw he was looking directly at her. The colored woman blushes brightly and her stomach flutter, oh goodness. That was so cheesy.

"Dracula stoppp." she whines as she covers her face with Loulou causing the vampire to chuckle.

"What? I'm just being honest." he tells her as he moves closer to her. Drac felt her body heat radiating off of her and he just wants to wrap his arms around her tightly and press her warm body to his cold one. Alice looks down at her feet, but only to have Dracula tilt her chin back up to him.

"Why do you keep looking away from me?" he questions her as he brought their face closer together. Alice blinks her eyes rapidly as she bit her lower lip.

"N-nervous habit." she answers honestly. Dracula eyes twinkle mischievously as a smirk breaks out on his face and he bares his fangs more.

"Why are you nervous, Alice?" he asks softly and his Romania accent thickens. Alice shivers in delight as she shifts closer to the vampire. She fiddles with her fingers trying to release some nervous energy.

"Because."

"Because what?" Count presses, he slowly wraps his arms around her waist and presses their foreheads together.

"Because…I-I…" Alice couldn't utter a word. Her heart is pounding, her breathing is slow and her body felt hot. Her eyes kept shifting from his eyes to his lips. She couldn't focus, she couldn't think. Her mind went blank of any thoughts. So she just acts out on her craving. Alice grabs Dracula's face and roughly presses his lips against hers. Explosions of emotions rush through her being and she felt like she was floating. Her heart beats faster and her breath got hitched in her throat. She felt like she was drowning in a pool of lust. She never wanted to kiss anyone as much as she wanted to kiss Dracula. The vampire was shocked at her forwardness but closed his eyes and returns the kiss. He felt his chest tighten up with pleasure and his skin got goosebumps. He too felt as if he was drowning in his own pool of desire. The kiss started off rough, but it gradually switches to sweet and passionate. The two never felt such an intense spark and they didn't want the feeling to stop. Alice then realized what was happening and pulls away from Dracula. Her face is flush with color and she took a deep breath. What has she done? She just threw herself at him, like a desperate fool! Alice moves to the farther corner of the cart away from the vampire and looks away in shame. Goodness, can she be more pathetic? Dracula was taking his fair share of oxygen back into his lungs. He places his hands on his chest. What was that feeling? He knew he likes Alice, but he never felt anything like that in his whole life. Not even with Martha. Dracula looks down to his ring and lets out a heavy sigh. This is completely terrifying.

The ride was soon over and Alice quickly got off and grabs the kid's hands and walk to the exit of the fair. Dracula follows behind them in deep thought as he looks at Alice back. Winnie held an envelope in her paws and gives it to Dennis who put it his back pocket. They walk back to the hotel as both adults stood silences and the kids talk about how much fun they had. Soon they reached the castle and Alice saw Wanda waiting for them in the lobby.

"Hi everyone did you guys have fun?" She greets them. Winnie rush over to her mother and smiles.

"Yeah! It was so cool we went to a fair and we got on rides and we played games!" she answers quickly as Winnie climbs on her mother and into her arms. Wanda giggles and kisses her daughter's cheek.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. Thank you again Alice and Dracula and good-morning." she said and Winnie waves good-bye to her friends and her zing. Alice waves bye to them and reaches down to grab Dennis's hand.

"Come on let us go watch some movies." Alice says to her nephew.

"What about papa?" he asks Alice and he shifts his blue eyes to Dracula. The vampire King was about to say something but a knight in armor called out for him.

"Sir, there is an emergency." it calls out to the vampire. Dracula sighs in relief; he really needed some time to think alone. Drac gave Dennis a sad smile and pats his curly hair.

"I will be up soon my boy, but for now, Alice will watch over you." he explains to his grandson. Dennis pouts but he understood that his papa is needed. Alice grabs Dennis hand again and began to walk back to his room. Dracula watches them go and he slowly went with the knight.

Time ticked on and Alice and Dennis watch three of the newest Batman movies, she then taught Dennis new phrases in Greek and Spanish and they played a few video games, it is now 6 a.m which meant it is time for Dennis to go to bed. The young vampire took a shower, put on his Aveeno lotion, got on his jammies, brushes his teeth and got into bed. Alice calls Mavis and Johnny to give them an update on Dennis and she gave her phone to the boy so they can say their good-mornings.

"Ok polýtimo agóri mou (my precious boy-Greek) time to go to bed." She says to him as she tucks in the young hybrid. Dennis smiles as he yawns softly.

"kalimera theía (good-morning auntie-Greek)." the young boy says softly. Alice kisses his forehead and went to leave Dennis's room to sleep in Mavis and Johnny room; she will be sleeping there for the time being. Alice opens the door and sees Dracula standing there. Her heart jolts in surprise as she presses her hand against her chest.

"You scare me!" she says in a hushed tone. Dracula only smirks at her reaction; good she still awake. Dracula shifts his eyes over to Dennis to see he too was still awake, well barely.

"We need to talk, but first I'm going to say good-morning to my grandson." he tells Alice. Alice nods and left the room and shuts the door behind her. Dracula glides over to his grandson and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Did you have fun my boy?" he asks in a light tone. Dennis nods his head and releases another yawn. Dracula leans down and kisses his forehead and hums a tune.

"Suffer, suffer, scream in pain, blood is spilling from your brain. Zombies gnaw you like a plum, piercing cries and you succumb. Suffer, suffer, scream in pain. You will never breath again." Dracula sang softly to Dennis who smiles happily. Even though Dennis believes he is too old for lullabies, he secretly enjoys them. Dracula got up to leave, but Dennis' voice stops him.

"Papa, do you like Tia more than a friend?" The young vampire asks making the King stop in his tracks. Dracula looks back at his grandson and walks back to his bedside.

"Why do you say that?" he asks curiously. Dennis sat up from his bed and reaches over to his nightstand and grabs and envelope and hands it over to his vampa. Dracula reaches out and carefully takes the envelope out of Dennis tiny hands and opens it. The vampire King eyes widen as he saw it was a picture of Alice and him kissing on the Ferris wheel. But how did he get this? Dennis answers his grandfather as he read his mind.

"Winnie paid a photographer to take the picture. She thinks that you two zing and would like the photograph as a souvenir." Dennis informs his vampa as he looks up at him with big wondering eyes. Dracula looks down at Dennis with a small smile.

"She thinks we zing? What about you? Do you think me and Alice zing?" Dracula questions the small boy. He wants to know what he thought, if anyone's opinion matter to him it was Dennis. Dennis thought about the question and shrugs.

"I don't know, everyone keeps saying you only zing once in your life. But I do know is you two seem a lot happier when you are together." Dennis enlightens Dracula from his observation.

"And if you like Tia more than a friend I think you should tell her and then Tia can be my new mama!" he says with a excite tone making Dracula chuckle.

"Slow down my little bat, I'm not even sure if she feels the same way." The older vampire says honestly with an undertone of disappointment. Dennis smiles lightly as he yawns once more and he curls back into his bed and stares at his grandpa with heavy eyes.

"Well, I think she does, papa." And with that Dennis was out like a light. Dracula smiles softly at the boy and looks back at the photo of him and Alice. Why does it seems like everyone realized his feelings for Alice first then he did? Maybe he has been in denial about it since he wanted Martha to be the only one to have his heart, but it seems like faith had other plans. Dracula quietly left the room and walks back into Mavis and Johnny room to see Alice sitting on the bed zoning out. Dracula clears his throat trying to catch the small woman attention and he did. Alice quickly stands up and looks over to Dracula with a worried expression on her face.

"Alice we need to-"

"Wait let me say something first Dracula. I am so sorry for kissing you like that, I didn't mean too! I don't know what came over me." she says quickly in a panic tone. She is truly sorry and she didn't want to ruin the relationship they had now. Even if he didn't return her feelings, she would rather be close friends then nothing at all. Dracula walks closer to her till he stood a few inches away from Alice.

"So what you're saying is you regret the kiss?" the vampire asks softly. His chest felt heavy at the idea of Alice regretting the kiss when he didn't. Alice green eyes widen as she shakes her head violently. Regret it? Never! Wish she did it at an appropriate time? Yes.

"No! I don't regret it at all. It's just…its just I like you, more than I should and was stupid to let my emotions get the best of me and I don't want to ruin anything or upset y-"

Dracula stops Alice's rumbling by cupping her cheeks and pulling her into a soft kiss and he felt the burst of energy explode within him once more. Alice's eyes widen in surprise but she quickly recovers as she stands on her tippy toes and wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She felt her heart picking up speed as she and Dracula share a passionate kiss fill with want and lust. Alice plush soft lips over-power Drac's smaller ones and he like it. The vampire wraps his arms around Alice small frame and picks her up slightly from the floor. Alice and Dracula lips move as one as the sweet kiss grew more intense. Before things got out of control, Dracula was the first to break the kiss and he opens his eyes to meet mesmerizing green ones. His cheeks are flush with color as he pants softly with Alice to catch their breath. Dracula felt Alice heart beating from her chest and he couldn't help but smirk widely as he shows off his long fangs.

"The only thing I'm upset about is not kissing you first." he confesses as he presses his forehead against Alice's. The short woman smiles softly as she bit her lower lip waiting for Dracula to go on.

"I have a confession to make. Alice, I have feelings for you, strong feelings. And it is terrifying because I have not felt this way in a very long time, but I am willing to give us a try if you are." he says to her sincerely as he looks straight into her eyes. Alice felt her breath get caught in her windpipe as she tries to process this new information.

"What are you saying Count?" The woman chokes out in anticipation. Alice knew what he was saying, but she wants to hear him say it with her own ears. Dracula chuckles nervously as he held her closer to him.

"I'm saying, Alice would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" the vampire enquires timidly. Alice giggles as she quickly kisses Dracula on the lips and pulls back.

"Yes." she breathes out. Dracula eyes glow with glee and his smiles stretched from ear to ear. He shifts the woman in his arms and held her bridal style and kisses her lushes lips. Alice happily returns the kiss as she cups Dracula cheeks in her hands. Unknown to the newly couple Dennis was peeping through the crack of his door smiling. He carefully closes the door and yawns quietly to himself.

"I wonder how you say grandma in Italian."

….

Chapter 8 is a wrap! And thank you guys for your wonderful comments! It really helps me stay motivate!

Sorry if there are any errors!


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was about to set and Alice's phone alarm went off. The young woman woke up with a soft yawn as she stretches the sleep off. When she was done she reaches to her nightstand for her glasses and places them on face and checks the time-It is 3:45 p.m. The short woman lies back on the bed as she covers her face. Did this morning actually happen? Her mind flashes back to this morning when Dracula and she shared a kiss- well kisses. Alice felt her stomach flutter and her mind race. Falling for a vampire was not the reason why Johnny brought her to the hotel for. What would they think? What would Mavis think!? She is dating her father! What if she doesn't approve? Dracula is always seeking his daughter approval and if she doesn't would that mean they have to break up? Alice felt her stomach went from happy flutters to a sickening twist. Damn her anxiety. Well, all she can do is wait till they came back home from the trip and tell them.

"Ok, time to start the day." She says to herself and she got out of bed. She went to her bag and pulls out fresh new clothes and her toothbrush. The curly headed woman pressed a cement block to open the walls to allow her into the bathroom. Once she steps inside she began her morning routine.

Dracula is at his hotel lobby making sure things are running smoothly. He greeted new guests and bid farewell to those who were returning home. The vampire King had a smile on lips the whole time and he never let it fall flat. Like Alice, he could not get the events of this morning out of his head. He just replays the kiss in his mind causing him to feel his stomach get fuzzy. He couldn't wait to see her again when she woke up. They are going to take Dennis shopping to buy him some new clothes and food. Dracula checks his phone to check the time; he has a few more minutes before he gets to see his grandson and his…girlfriend! The vampire rolls in his lip trying to contain his joy. He then heard his phone beep notifying him that he has a new message. Dracula quickly unlocks his phone to see he got a text from Alice.

'Good afternoon sweetie! I just got out of the shower, I'm getting dressed and so is Den, see you in 15 minutes?' The text read. The vampire slouches down as he types his response to Alice with a goofy smile on his face.

'Good afternoon, my jewel. And 15 mins sounds good! I can't wait to see you and give you a big kiss!' Dracula reread his message and presses the send button. Oh goodness, he felt like a love-sick teenager all over again. His phone beeps yet again letting him know Alice responded.

'See you soon Dracy and I can't wait3' Dracula felt his chest tighten at the nickname and he inches closer to the phone as he response quickly as his smile grew larger.

'I'ma give you the biggest kiss you ever had in your en-'

"Hey, buddy who are you talking to?" a deep voice ask startling the vampire. Dracula fumbles with his phone in hands before pressing the phone screen to his chest. He didn't want anyone knowing he and Alice are dating before Mavis and Johnny. He and Alice agreed on it last night so he had to keep it a secret for at least a day. Dracula shifts his blue orbs to the side to see Frank standing next to him. The vampire clears his throat as he swiftly stands up straight and hides his phone in his back pocket.

"Frankie! What's going on?" he asks in his high tone- he didn't want to admit it, but Frank scared the living night out of him. Frank gave a smile of his own and crosses his arms.

"I'm good, but Wayne told me you finally admitted your feelings for Alice to him and you two went on another date last night. Did anything happen? Did you tell her how you feel?" the large monster asks hoping things went well for Drac and Alice. Frank really wants Dracula to open up and have a special someone in his life. He knew he still loves Martha, but she wouldn't want him spending his days alone when he has the opportunity to find happiness once more. Dracula shoulders drop as he frowns.

"Remind me to never tell Wayne anything again. Yes, I like Alice; yes we went on another date, no nothing happen" He lies at the end. He had to wait till Mavey came home first before he could tell anyone the truth about his new found relationship with the beautiful human. He wants to see her reaction when he tells her in person. Franks sighs as his large arms fall to his side.

"Come on Drac, are you even trying?" the blue monster ask mildly annoy. Dracula felt his stomach twist- he hates lying to his friends and especially to Frank since he is his best friend. The vampire shifts his feet around trying to come up with another lie.

"Uh, well you know Frank it is going to take some time to adjust to these feelings. Alice is the first woman I felt attracted to since Martha" he answers, but this was not a lie- it was the truth. The vampire didn't know how to feel about potentially falling in love with another woman when he thought for many years that Martha was his one and only. Frank drops his annoy expression and it replaces with sympathy.

"Yea, I know Drac. I'm sorry if I'm coming off pushy. It's just that you two seem to be happier when the other is around. Mavis left and you are not freaking out about it! You aren't in her room waiting for her to return like you use too! You are going out on dates and enjoying life!" Franks says optimistically to friend. He is proud that Dracula is doing these things; it means Alice is bringing out the best in him. And Frank believes she can get him out the hotel for a few days to enjoy the world like Mavis and Johnny are. The blue monster places his hands on Dracula shoulders and he gave him a big toothy smile.

"I want you to be happy, Drac. And if you guys work out, does it really matter why?" Frank asks Dracula softly. The vampire blinks up at Frank in shock. He was not expecting Frank to be so passionate about his love life. He didn't expect him to notice the little changes that he didn't realize he made. Dracula eyes soften as his thin lips broke out into a grin.

"Thank you, Frank." said monster nods his head and they fist bump in mutual respect.

"Awweee, am I'm interrupting a BFFL (best friend for life) moment?" came a cheeky voice. Both male monsters turn to see Alice descending from a flight of stairs with Dennis in her arms. She treats the kid like he's a baby. Alice wore a simple beige tank top, with light blue skinny jeans with rips in them, and her black flats. Dennis wore a blue t-shirt with green shorts and a pair of blue and white sneakers.

"Hi, Papa! Hi, Uncle Frank!" Dennis calls out as he and Alice made their way over to the gentlemen.

"Afternoon Frankie how's it going?" Alice greets the blue monster. She stood next to the enormous man and she never felt so short in her life. Alice height ended at Frank's mid-torso. She has to crane her neck back to look up at the tall monster. Alice opens her arms up wanting him to hug her. Franks bends down and wraps his large arms around Alice and brought her up for a hug.

"Hey, Aly. I've been really good, how are you?" he asks the human. Alice did her best to hug him as she looks at Frank with kind eyes.

"I'm great! I' having so much fun at the hotel!" she says to excitedly like a child. Dracula couldn't fight back the smile as he watches his best friend and his girlfriend getting along nicely. And he couldn't help, but think she looks completely adorable! Compare to Frank she looks like a cute doll! Frank finally places Alice back down on the ground.

"Ok, you want us to bring you anything for the store Frankie?" she asked him. Frank arches his stitched brow and looks down at her.

"Us?"

"Yeah, me and Drac have to get supplies for Denisovich. Would you like anything?" she repeats kindly to him. Frank gave the vampire a teasing smile- Alice seems to be spending a lot of time with Drac in order for her to call Dennis Denisovich.

"Uh, you know what yeah. Can you bring back some black threads and a needle? My stitches are getting old and I need to change them" Alice nods as she adds it to her phone as a reminder.

"Ok, I'll be bringing you back 5 thick black threads so they will last longer and 3 thick big needles so they can actually pierce through your tough skin!" the green-eyed woman reviews with him as she turns off her phone. Frank nods at her and bids his friends goodbye as they went in separate ways. Dracula led Alice and Dennis to a black hearse in the hotel parking lot. Dennis climbs in the back seat of the car and puts on his seat belt and Drac opens the passenger door for Alice.

"Thank you sweet fang~" she coos to him and kisses him softly and quickly on the lips. Dracula eyes lids fell heavy as he sighs with content and he glides over to the driver seat and clicks in his seat belt. The vampire starts up the car and drove out the parking lot and into the woods.

"Ok where to first my siren?" Dracula questions Alice as he focused on the road. Alice furrows her brows as she tilts her head.

"Siren?" she asks in a humorous tone making Drac chuckle lightly.

"Yes, siren. You are a dangerously beautiful creature who lured me, the handsome sailor with your enchanting voice" he explains to her making Alice shake her head as a smile graces her face.

"Ok, fair enough. And we are going to go buy him his new clothes first, my jolly sailor bold~" Alice sang 'my jolly sailor bold' in a soft tone as she leans over and kisses his cheek. She got it from the movie 'Pirates the Caribbean On Stranger Tides'. The vampire snickers as he turns his head slightly and steals a kiss from her lips and puts his attention back on the road. Dennis couldn't help but smile as he watches them from behind.

The trio went to a clothing start looking for new apparels for the young vampire in the kids section. Dennis was looking up and down the aisle with Alice looking for something he would like. When Alice was helping Dennis look for some new shirts, Dracula wonders off exploring the department store. His eyes then spot the lingerie lane. He smirks as walks through the aisle and grabs some garment he thought Alice would look lovely in. Once he was done picking out his choice of lingerie he went over to Alice who was looking at a green shirt.

"Here sweetheart I found something that would look amazing on you~" Drac calls out to her. Alice looks up to see three sets of lingerie floating in front of her- thanks to Dracula powers. Most of the sexy underwear are black and red and look like a bunch of strings that didn't support or cover anything.

"Drac, that won't cover anything!" she says in a flustered tone as her face got hot when she notices people and monster are staring.

"That's the idea my siren~" he purrs in a teasing manner making the young woman puff out her cheeks childishly.

"Put them back." she says with an embarrassed tone as she swats the vampires shoulder making Dracula chuckle and went to put them back. But he took an educated guess on what size she is and went to the front and bought them…just in case. He zips out the store and puts the bag away in the car and zips back to Alice where he found her staring at a beautiful dress. The dress is a black off-the-shoulder asymmetrical length sequin evening dress. He could imagine her wearing such a dress and she would look like a goddess he knew she is.

"I think it will look gorgeous on you, sweet blood" Dracula whispers in her ear making Alice close her eyes softly. She presses her back against his hard chest as she gave herself a few seconds to calm down.

"Yeah, but it is way too expensive" she response back as she continues to look at the dress. It is really cute! Her heart says yes, but her bank account shouts no.

"Another time. Come one let's look for Dennis- he shouldn't be alone for a long time. Then we will pay for Dennis things and go to the grocery store" Alice told her boyfriend as she grabs his hand and led him away from the dress. Dracula eyes linger on the clothing as he slowly looks down to his girlfriend. He really wants to see her in that dress. The vampire carefully takes out his phone, took the photo of the dress and sends it to Wanda and Eunice with a caption 'Can you two come pick up this dress for me? I want to give it to Alice, I'll pay you back' and he sent it. In a matter of seconds, both women responded to the chat.

Wanda- ohhh it is so beautiful! Yes, we can pick it up for her!

Eunice- What's the occasion?

Dracula- No occasion. It is just a gift.

Eunice- Awe Drac! Are you trying to court our little Aly?

Dracula- It is just a gift, can you two pick it up or not?

Eunice- Jeez, no need to be snippy. Yeah, we'll get it, send us the address to the store.

And with Dracula sends the stores where about to them in the chat, but from the corner of his eye, he saw Alice staring at him.

"Is that Mavis?" she asks the tall man as she tries to peep at the screen. Dracula turns off the phone and puts it in his pocket.

"No, there was incident at the hotel, but the zombies can handle it" Alice nods as she found Dennis playing with a batman action figure.

"Come on Denden time to go" she calls out from him. The young vampire looks behind him to see his Aunt and Papa waiting for him. Dennis put the toy away and rushes over to the adults. They went to the registers and paid for Dennis new attires. The trio left the retail store and went to the grocery store next. After they got inside Alice looks over the list Johnny gave her and, of course, she saw avocados on the top of the list. She read the rest of the things he wants her to buy and she rolls her eyes- of course, there is nothing fun for him to eat. The curly headed woman looks down at Dennis and pokes his nose.

"I want you to get TWO junk food and bring it back, ok? Don't take long" she tells him making the small boy smiled widely showing off his fangs. He nods his head and zooms down the aisle with a blue mist trailing behind him. Alice giggles as she grabs a basket and went to the fruit and vegetable area. Dracula follows her and smirks.

"You know Mavey won't like that." he said softly as he picks up an apple. He examines the piece of fruit as Alice checks which avocado is good to buy.

"Oh, let the boy live. He won't get a cavity from eating two boxes of cookies, or candy or whatever he picks" She explains as she found a ripe avocado and places it in the basket. Dracula adverts his icy blue eyes from the apple and looks at the various fruits and veggies in front of him. He reaches out and picks up a tiny pumpkin.

"What about this? This looks fun to eat" he says with a large smile. Alice looks over to see what he is holding and she raises her brows.

"Sweetie that's a pumpkin, you don't eat a pumpkin like you would an apple." She informs him as she picks up some oranges and grapes. The vampire then grabs a lemon and a ghost chili pepper and holds them out to the woman.

"What about these?" The short woman giggles as she shakes her head.

"A lemon is super sour and a ghost chili pepper can kill people." she said with her brows rise up as gave a tight smile. Dracula looks at the lemon and chili pepper with repulsively, why would anyone eat these? He places them back with disgust and Alice giggles, she tips toe and kisses his large nose.

"Can you go found Dennis to make sure he's ok? I don't like him being alone for a long time" she tells her vampire boyfriend as she grabs a few apples. Dracula waves it off as he drills his lips and rolls his eyes.

"He's a Dracula he can take care of himself." Count says with fill confidences as he stands tall with pride.

"Yeah, but he is still an 8-year-old boy" the woman reminds him as she went to look for the youngster in the candy aisle, but he wasn't there. She told Dracula to go check the left side of the grocery store and she will take the right.

"Dennis?" she calls out as her green eyes scan the area, but nothing. Alice felt her stomach twist as she walks faster up and down the aisle, but nothing. She went to the front of the store so she can make a call for Dennis, but once she got to the front to ask for her help her phone cut her off.

BING

Her device rang telling her she got a text, Alice pulls her phone out her pocket to see she got a text from the unknown number.

"Look out the window?" she reads lowly to herself. Alice turns around to look out the grocery store large windows. Her eyes widen as her world seems to move in slow motion. Alice saw Dennis holding hands with a man wearing all black as they cross the street to a black car. The strange man opens the beat seat door for Dennis, but then a bag went over his head and another set of arms pulls him in the vehicle. Alice quickly drops her basket of food and starts to run to the exit of the store.

"DENNIS!" She shouts in horror as made it outside, but it was too late the car drove off with the young vampire inside.

….

And cliff hanger!

Please let me know your thoughts and sorry for the errors!


	10. Chapter 10

Strong language ahead!

…..

"DENNIS!"

But it was too late the car drove off with the young vampire inside. Alice's panic shout travels throughout the store and it caught Dracula's attention. He quickly zips pasted some humans and monsters and saw Alice rushing to the hearse. He made his way over to his girlfriend, he notices that she is crying and her body is trembling. Alice is struggling with putting in the key in the car slot due to her jittery hand.

"What is going on? Where is Denisovich?" Dracula asks looking for his vampson, but he didn't see him.

"He's been kidnap! Someone wearing all black in a black SUV took him! They drove down Main Street!" the woman says frantically finally unlocking the car door and she got in the driver seat. Dracula eyes widen in horror, but it rapidly changes to rage. Someone dares take his grandson?! The King began to see red as his fangs bare out in a threatening manner and he bolts down the Main Street in search of Dennis. Alice curse under her breath as she starts the engine and hastily backs out of the parking lot and into the streets.

"Siri call Johnny!" she shouts at her phone as she kept her eyes on Dracula. Damn, he's fast!

"Calling Johnny" came Siri monotone voice and the phone began to ring.

"Come on pick up, pick up, pick up" she repeats impatiently to herself as she follows a trail of blue mist that Dracula left behind, but she is having a hard time keeping up since there are a lot of cars in her way. She hit the gas pedal down farther making the vehicle drive faster, but then a red minivan cuts in front of her without using their signal light. Alice green eyes widen, she switches on her right signal light getting in the middle lane and she growls in frustration as she beeps the horn.

"LEARN HOW TO DRIVE!" she barks angrily in the car as her grip on the steering wheel tightens.

"Yo, Aly-cat are you-"

"Dennis been kidnap!" she shouts as she drove like a madwoman and she cuts in front of people (she, of course, uses her signal lights) and made a sharp right turn still racing after Dracula's trail.

"WHAT!?" Johnny screams in a terror. Mavis is sitting on the floor of the inn packing their stuff to leave back to the hotel later tonight. The vampire woman turns her head to her husband with raised brows.

"What happen?" she asks slightly worried as she saw Johnny face expression. Johnny shifts his brown eyes up to Mavis with a look of distraught.

"Dennis been kidnap" he mutters to her in dreadful tone. Mavis blue eyes enlarge as she takes the phone out of Johnny's hand and puts it on speaker.

"Dennis been kidnap!?" Mavis roars to Alice with a slight crack in her voice. How could this happen? Why did this happen? Alice saw Dracula going up a steep road on the mountain side, she saw the light turning yellow and she presses the gas pedal harder.

"Yes! We were at the grocery store and he went to get some snacks and he didn't come back after a few minutes so, me and Dracula went looking for him, but then I got a text from an unknown number telling me look out the window and I saw Dennis holding someone hand and the door opens and a bag was pulled over his head and they drove away!" she sums up the event in one breath as she ate a red light having sears of cars honking at her.

"I think…I think it's Daniel" she admits as her heart squeezes at the thought of him returning. If it was him why didn't he go after her?! Why Dennis!? She swears if he even touches a curl on his sweet head; she will be the one ending up in prison this time! Mavis' eyes widen in disbelief as she looks over at Johnny.

"Daniel? I thought he was in jail back in Brazil!" Mavis yells as she looks at her husband. But Johnny looks just as confused about the situation.

"This doesn't make any sense" She added in softly. How is that monster out of prison after what he did to Alice?! Mavis clenches her teeth down as she snarls- if it is him, he is going to be in a world of trouble.

"We are on our way, send me your location!" Mavis says in a demanding tone before hanging up the phone and quickly packs hers and Johnny's bags.

"Come on Johnny!" she barks at him. Johnny jolts off the bed and grabs the bags in a hurry as they left the inn, he got in the passenger seat and Mavis steps on the gas pedal. Johnny checks his phone seeing he received a text from Alice about her location. Mavis notices Alice was not too far from the hotel- she and Johnny are about two hours away from the hotel- let's see if she can get them there in an hour.

…

Dennis was in the back seat of the car tied up and with the bag still over his head. He sat there confused, is this part of the game? Dennis uses his x-ray vision to look through the sack and he sees two skeletons in the car. One is driving and the other is in the back seat next to him.

"So what are we going to do with the kid?" a man in the back seat asks the driver. The driver scoffs and speaks with a British accent.

"Nothing, the brat did his part, now we just wait for the girl. She and I have unsettled matters to attend to and when I'm done she'll be six feet under" he answers casually with a sickening tone. Dennis glares through the bag; he knew they were talking about his Aunt.

"You better not touch my Tia! Or I'm going to kick your butts!" He promises aggressively as he growls at both of the men through the bag. Both men glance at one another as the car got quiet. He can't be serious? Soon the two masked kidnappers burst into a laughing fit.

"You better not touch my Tia or I'm going to kick your butts!" The driver's mocks in a high tone before cackling again. The driver shifts his dark brown eyes to his rear-view mirror looking at the helpless kid.

"I'm going to hurt your Aunt so bad she gonna wish she died in the hospital few months ago! And there is nothing you can do about it!" The driver teases Dennis with a smug smirk on his face. The small boy growls with anger and he breaks through the rope with his vampire strength and takes the bag off his head. Dennis eyes are red and he released a mighty roar baring his fangs more.

"HE'S A MONSTER!" The man in back seat shouts in fear. He had no idea that the kid was a vampire! This was not part of the plan. Dennis looks over at the masked chubby man with a deadly stare. Dennis pounces on him and sucker punch the man in the face and it was followed by a loud cracking sound. Dennis continuously punches the chubby man with great speed and power until the kidnapper blacks out. The drivers' eyes widen and he quickly digs in his pocket and points a gun at Dennis. The young vampire stops in his place, but he hisses at the driver. The driver blinks in disbelief- this kid a vampire? Why does Alice have a vampire kid with her? The driver shook it off the thought for now and gave a cocky smirk when Dennis stood there frozen.

"Not so tough are you?" he says grinning with confidence but it fell flat when he saw Dennis smirking.

"What you smirking brat?" he hisses at the vampire. Dennis did nothing, but points a finger ahead making the kidnapper slowly moves his gaze away from him and back to the road, but he still had the gun aimed at him. But when the driver fully turns his attention to the road the vehicle came to a crashing stop and the masked kidnapper hit his nose on the steering wheel.

"AH! Son of a-!" he yelps in pain as he looks up to see what he hit. Brown wide eyes met glaring blue eyes, Dracula stood unharmed when the car crash into him. The vampire King dug his sharp nails into the hood of the SUV as he bare his large fangs at the kidnapper and he releases a beast-like roar as his eyes turn a red hue, the driver screams in horror and his shifts the car gears and drove backward. Why the hell is he surrounded by monsters!?

When the kidnapper drove backward the hood of his car rips off its hinges due to Dracula grip on it. The king hisses and he threw the hood to the side and he went after the man on foot. Dennis took his chance and punches the driver in the cheek.

"I'm getting real sick of you, you little monster!" he yells angrily and he punches the young vampire back on the nose with the gun handle. Dennis took a double take as he held his nose in pain, he vision got blurry and he fell back in the back seat with a groan. The driver uses this opportunity to focus on his driving, he dodges oncoming cars as he drove in reverse, but he still has the other vampire in front of him. The brown eye man curses to himself as he shifts the gears and moves the car into the next lane where cars are coming at him head on. Dracula ran by the SUV as it drove back up the hill. Drac uses his heels to slow down and zips back up after him. The driver navigated expertly around the cars, but Dracula was having a harder time dodging them since they came out him from both his left and his right. He was also being blinded by the car's bright headlights and his ears were drowning by the sounds of various types of car horns beeping at him as he dodges the cars. The King is having a terrible time focusing on trying to save Denisovich. Dracula couldn't use his telekinesis or any of his powers since the SUV kept swerving around and he could accidently use it on an innocent human. He then decides to turn into a bat and flies as fast as he could to the car. When he was above the target vehicle, he turns back into his normal form and shots down at the car. He smashes down on the hoodless car and punches through the windshield and grabs the driver by the collar of his shirt.

"AH!" Shouts the driver as he switches back to the appropriate lane so he didn't crash into oncoming cars. The Count starts to yank at the driver collar making his face slam against the windshield repeatedly with a loud thud. The brown eyed man shakily aims his gun at Dracula and was ready to pull the trigger, but a rush of pain starts to consume his being as Dennis punches his right eye and nauseating cracking sound could be heard. Unconsciously the driver slams on the gas pedal and he let goes of the wheel as he holds his face in pure agony. CRAP, he thinks the vampire brat just broke something! The car starts to drift off to the side of the road since the driver abandons the wheel to attend to his bleeding face. Dracula then heard a loud screeching sound and shifts his eyes over to the left and saw the car is scraping against the road guardrail- which protect the cars from falling off the road and down a rocky hill into the forest.

"Denisovich get out now!" he orders his grandson to do so. Said boy nods and went to unlock the door, but before he could do anything a pair of meat arms grabs him from behind in a choke hold.

"You aren't going anywhere brat!" the chubby man cackles as he squeezes his neck harder. The young vampire struggles in his grip, but it got tighter and tighter and he is slowly is losing air. Dennis shifts his eyes around as he tries to think of a way out.

The vampire King was waiting for Dennis to escape, but he didn't and the car is driving at a reckless speed and it is hitting all the potholes on the road. Sparks began to fly as the as metal scrapes against metal. The terrible screeching sound got louder and it is pierces Dracula sensitive ears. Dracula lets go of the driver and pulls his arm out the car windshield, he was going to go through the hole he made as a bat, but the wheels on the left side of the car hit an open sewer hole. Dracula is sent flying off the vehicle and the car bounces off the road and tilts over the guardrail.

"DENISOVICH!" Dracula shrieks as he watches the car roll down the rocky mountainside and hit a bunch of trees on the way down. Dracula flew down the hill as a bat to save his grandson, but before he could get near the car it burst into flames sending Dracula back up from the explosion pressure.

Alice was pressing the gas pedal hard; she races up the mountain road as she drives past numerous cars. She is watching the whole scene in disbelief as Dracula tries to rescue Dennis. The curly headed woman is mentally cheering Drac on to get Dennis, but her heart stops when she saw the car Dennis is in flips over the guard rail and rolls down the side of the mountain.

"DENNIS!" she bellowed in her car as her eyes sting with tears, she saw Dracula transform into a bat and go down after him, but an explosion was heard and it sent him flying back up into the air. Dracula skids against the road harshly as he turns back into his normal form. Alice finally reaches him and stops abruptly in traffic making the car tires screech loudly.

"DRACULA!" she cries as she rushes to him to see if he is still breathing, but when she got near him, Dracula bolts up off the floor and went to the edge of the mountain to see the car engulf in flames. His felt his mouth run dry as he stares down speechless. No, this can't be happening…this isn't happening! Alice stood beside Dracula and covers her mouth in devastation. Her heart felt like it just broke into pieces as her mind goes blank. Dennis… She slowly fell to her knees and yells out in pure anguish.

"DENNNNIISS!" Her vision became blurry as she cries violently. This is her fault! This is all her fault! She should have kept her eyes on him at all times! She shouldn't have let him go get some candy! And she shouldn't have come to the hotel in the first place! Dracula stood frozen as he felt tears ready to fall down his cheeks, but Alice crying brought him back to reality. He kneels down in front of her and brought her to a hug. Alice wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in his chest. The vampire's cape drapes around her as she presses herself closer to him.

"This is my fault!" she sobs out as she clenches Dracula's blazer. Count shook his head and cups her cheeks making her look at him. Alice's face is flush red, her sclera has turned a pink hue and her lips quiver uncontrollably.

"This not your fault Alice. None of this is your fault" he coos to her trying to comfort her, but she shakes her head, she shuts her eyes tightly and more tears pour down her face.

"N-no, this…t-this is my f-fault" she struggles to get out as her body shakes violently. Alice breathing came out ragged and uneven- she starts hyperventilating aggressively. The vampire King grabs her shoulders- he was not sure what is happening and what he is to do.

"Alice, sweetheart please calm down" he begs, but Alice didn't hear him. All she could hear is a dull ringing in her head and her vision starts to get hazy. Alice is having a panic attack and all she could do is take in rapid breaths, which was not good for her. Alice began to feel dizzy due to her fast breathing, her heart picks up speed and her fingers felt tingly.

'Stop freaking out!' she says to herself, but it was pointless. Her body didn't listen to her and she just felt like things are getting worst. The young woman felt her body get weak and her sight dims with every passing second.

"Alice please calm down" Dracula is incredibly worried about the woman as she fell forward using her hands to support her weight, but they began to shake. The vampire King was about to say something, but a figure appears before him and stands in front of Alice. Dracula eyes widen as his mouth gapes open slowly- he was trying to speak, but he was to surprise to utter a word. His eyes water up as a wide smile broke out on his face.

"Take a deep breath and slowly blow out the candle" a soft voice instructs to her. Alice heard the faint voice, but she couldn't understand what it was saying.

"Take a deep breath and slowly blow out the candle" the voice repeats in a slower pace, Alice finally heard their words and did as was told. She inhales a good amount of air and gradually releases it. After doing this a few times she got control of her person. Her trembling subsided, the ringing in her head stops and her mind felt clear and light.

"Thank you" she says kindly to the stranger. Alice looks up and her vision starts to focus and when it does she came face to face with Dennis smiling at her.

"DENNIS!" Alice cries out as she grabs the boy and pulls him in for a tight hug. The young woman cries on his shoulder as she felt relief wash over herself. Oh, he's alive! He's alive! Dennis returns the hug and gave a light smile. Dracula beams back in relief to see his vampson is alive! Dracula wraps his arms around them both and hums in content. The group hug is a heart-warming moment, but Alice snaps open her eyes and grabs Dennis by his shoulders and pulls him back so he was looking at her.

"What have I told you about stranger danger?! I've told you mean times not to go in a car or go anywhere with anyone without me, Dracula, Mavis or Johnny present! What were you thinking?!" she lectures the boy in one quick breath as her eyes started to sting with tears again.

"We thought we lost you" she whimpers to him as she presses her forehead against the Dennis's. Dennis looks down at his feet in shame. He didn't mean to make his Aunt and Papa worried.

"The man in the funny accent said he knew you and that he wants to play a game with me. But then a chubby man puts a bag over my head and the man with the funny accent said that you and him had unfinished business that will end with you being 6 feet underground. And then he said he is going to make you wish he killed you a few months ago" he responses softly as he fiddles with his fingers. Alice digits grip Dennis shoulders as her eyes widen. Damn it, he found her. Dracula brows furrow in confusion- what is happening? The kidnapper knows Alice? And he is going to make her wish he killed her?! Dracula clenches his teeth down as he balls up his fist- how dare he threaten her! The vampire King shifts his blue orbs down at the burning car- he got off lucky. He advert his eyes back over to Alice to see her looking completely horrified. Alice shook off the fear for now and looks at Dennis.

"Did he say anything else? And how did you escape?" she asked as she wipes off some dirt from his face.

"No, that was it. So I beat up him and his crony to a pulp! The chubby one started to choke me, but I elbow him in the gut and broke through the window when the car was rolling down the mountain. I crash into a tree when I did, but I'm fine now!" he says with a large smile, obviously pride he defeat the bad guys. Alice gave a weak smile to Dennis; she leans forward and kisses his forehead. The woman took a shaky breath and stands right back up.

"Let's go home" Alice whispers as she grabs Dennis's hand and led him to the hearse. Dracula follows close behind and got into the driver seat and buckles in. Alice got in after she clasps in Dennis seat-belt and she buckles herself in the passenger seat. Dracula starts the car and turns back down the mountain and back to the hotel. Alice calls Johnny and Mavis letting them know that Dennis is safe when she was done talking to them she passes her phone back to Dennis so he could speak to his parents.

"We are going to discuss what happen when we get back to the hotel" Dracula tells her as he concentrates on the road. The young woman swallows hard as she nods her head.

"I know"

The trio got back to the hotel in a silence. Dracula made the zombies take out the shopping bags from the hearse, sent it to his room and park car back in the lot. The older vampire wants to avoid interaction with anyone in the hotel, so he places Dennis on his shoulders and carries Alice bridal and zooms into the hotel going directly to Mavis and Johnny room. In a matter of seconds, they were standing in front of their room and went inside. Dennis took a quick shower and got in his jammies- he was going to take a quick nap. Both Alice and Dracula tuck him in and bid him a good nap.

"Oba, can you please sing me a lullaby?" the young vampire ask as he snuggles his stuffed teddy bear. The young woman gave him a light smile and nods to him. After the night, he had the least she could do is sing to help him rest. Alice took a seat on the bed and she strokes his head to help the process along and Dracula stood by the door as he watches Alice sooth the young boy to sleep. He wants to hear her beautiful singing voice again.

1, 2, melatonin is coming for you

3, 4, baby, won't you lock the door?

5, 6, I'm done with this

7, 8, it's getting late, so close your eyes, sleep for days

Hush, little baby, drink your spoiled milk

I'm frigging crazy, need my prescription filled

Do you like my cookies? They're made just for you

A little bit of sugar, but lots of poison, too

Ashes, ashes, time to go down

Ooh, honey do you want me now?

Can't take it anymore, need to put you to bed

Sing you a lullaby where you die at the end

9, 10, never want to see you again

11, 12, I pull off black so well

Stuff behind the curtain that I'm sick of sugarcoatin'

Next time you're alone, think twice when you grab the phone

Ashes, ashes, time to go down

Ooh, honey do you want me now?

Can't take it anymore, need to put you to bed

Sing you a lullaby where you die at the end

When Alice was done with the lullaby Dennis was passed out. The green eyed woman leans down and kisses his forehead as she and Dracula left into the next room. Both adults are in the dark room that is lite up by the moonlight as they sat on the bed in silences. Dracula sat patiently in the quite wanting for Alice to talk when she is ready. The short woman is looking at the floor as she tries to find a way to start the story. She took in a deep breath as she clenches the bed sheet.

"It started last summer when I was in studying in England. I was at a coffee shop reading a book and minding my own business, but a man by the name Daniel Ross came and joins my table. We started chatting and he was really sweet. He paid for my tea and pastries when I was done, I was ready to head back to my apartment, but he stops me and asks me out on a date, I declined. I really didn't date since I went to different countries every four mouths and I only had two more weeks till I left to Brazil, but Daniel was persistent and told me it won't be a date, but two friends hanging out. So I took him up on his offer. Mind you we never kissed, we never held hands and we never slept together" Alice explains as she looks up at Drac, who only nods in responses. Alice took another breath as she continues on.

"My two week was up and I had to go to Brazil for my last semester. I lived in Brazil for two months and for two months he would text me every day, call me every chance he got and I thought it was nice, but it soon became infuriating. He would want to text and chat for hours and I was either in class, doing papers or studying for exams. So I stop answering his calls and text. Another month passed and I was with a group of friends leaving a public library and Daniel was there. He gave me a big hug and told me how much he missed me. To be honest I was completely creeped out by the sudden visit. Then Daniel got on one knee and proclaims his undying love for me in front of my friends and strangers. I cannot tell you how mortified I was! I've only hung out with him in person for two weeks, we text and chat on the phone about our days and then a few months later he come to Brazil and he tells me he loves me? I barely knew him since I've got personal with him" At this point Alice felt her heart squeeze as she began to relive that moment. The short woman runs her fingers through her hair as she shuts her eyes tightly.

"I told him I didn't feel the same way and he looks at me completely heartbroken. I felt so bad! After that he hasn't spoken to me in weeks and until I went out to eat with a group of friends. I was talking with a guy named Jake and we were laughing about a funny movie we just saw. Daniel sends me a text with a picture of me and Jake laughing and the caption said- you rejected me for this loser? At that point, I was petrified. I look around the restaurant, but I didn't see him. He then sent me more pictures of me and Jake during the day I was hanging out with my friends- he was following me. From the moment on I blocked his number from my phone and I didn't go anywhere alone. I told Johnny and he told me to be safe, he also shipped me a necklace that will alert the police if I was in danger. I wore it everywhere I went." Alice felt her eyes begin to tear up, but she blinks them back. Dracula face softens and he grabs her small hands in his large one to comfort her. The young woman releases a sigh as she sniffles quietly.

"Another month passed, there was two weeks till the semester was over and I heard nothing from him, but I then started getting text from an unknown number saying awful things like "your such a tramp, You used me", "It sucks to know that I fell in love with a heartless bitch", "You're a fucking whore", "Watch your back" and it was just becoming too much that I refused to leave my apartment. He was out there waiting to hurt me. But my friends told me I needed to get out and they promised they wouldn't let me out of their sight, so I go with them. And nothing bad happen. Not even a call or text from Daniel. My friends took me back to my apartment and I went to go shower. I remove my necklace and my clothes to get in the shower…A-and-" The young woman burst into tears as she covers her mouth. Oh, God, she felt like she was going to throw up. She felt her heart is being slowly stab by millions of tiny needles. Dracula wraps his cape around her as he brought her to a hug. He kisses the top of her head and rests his left cheek where he kissed her as the girl broke down. After a few minutes, Alice took in an unsteady breath as she hid her face in his chest.

"And then my shower curtains got pulled back and I was tug out the shower by my hair and thrown on the floor. I look up and saw it was Daniel I try to crawl away from him and get to my necklace, but he tugs me by my leg and hovers over me and he started punching and kicking me in the face. The more I scream and struggle the worst it got. My lips got bust open, he gave me two black eyes and he fracture my jaw. Once he was done with that he pins me on the floor and…and touch me…" Alice says through grit teeth. She could feel his filthy hands tracing up and done her hips, thighs and breast. She felt disgusting. Unknown to her, Dracula was struggling to stay calm, he felt his anger boiling up within and he felt like he was going to lose it. How dare that man put his hands on her- he was right he did get off lucky.

"He told me he was madly in love with me and we belong together. I try to push him off of me, but he took out a pocket knife and presses it against my cheek. He proceeds to bit my neck as he grabs my hips roughly leaving a bruise. It took all the strength I had left to knee him in the crotch and I shoved him off me. I quickly got up and press the button on my necklace and shouted for help. Daniel then tackles me to the floor and digs the knife up from my left hip and up to my left breast. The cut was extremely deep and I was bleeding a lot. Daniel got back on top of me and starts hitting me in the face as he screams at me. The only thing I thought as he hit me is; I'm a goner. But my apartment room burst open and my neighbor came in with a few cops and the, I passed out" Dracula was now looking at Alice's torso; there is a deep sloppy cut running down her left side. The scar lining is slightly pink, it ran deep into her skin and the scar is puckering at the edges. Dracula reaches out and traces it lightly with his fingertips. He couldn't believe that she went through all of that and no one would have ever known. She didn't let this tragedy stop her from living life because if it she did she would not have shown up to the hotel with the positive attitude that he is drawn to. Alice pulls her tank top back down and wipes her face clean from tears.

"After two days I woke up in the hospital and Johnny was sleeping on a chair next to my bed. Once he woke up he told me had happened- I passed out due to losing a lot of blood and the countless blows to my head and Daniel got arrested. I asked about school and Johnny told me I could take my exams while I rested in the hospital and at home. Once I was finished my last semester Johnny demand I come to the hotel and work with him. And now I think Daniel came back to finish what he start" Alice ends as she burst out crying. They almost lost Dennis today because of her! IF she weren't here none of that would have happened!

Dracula reaches out to Alice and places her on his lap and he kisses her temple as he strokes her hair trying to calm her down.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that honey" he says sincerely as he rubs her arms in a comforting manner. Dracula wasn't sure what he is doing is helping, but he couldn't stand seeing her so upset and he hated himself for making her relive such a traumatic experience. Alice hiccups as she felt her throat get tight with tears, she leans her head on Dracula shoulders trying to settle down. She didn't want to end up having another panic attack.

"But I promise you as long as I'm here you will be safe. I won't let anyone harm you and I would never hurt you the way he did." he promises her as he tilts her chin up making her look at him. Dracula removes her tear-stained glasses and places them on the nightstand. Icy blue eyes met glossy green ones and Dracula kisses her forehead. Alice felt Dracula words sooth her anxiety- she release a heavy sigh and shifts in Dracula lap. She straddles his hips down on the bed so she could look at him face to face. She lifts her right hand and strokes his cheek as she stares at the handsome vampire with a soft smile. Dracula nuzzles his left cheek into her as he returns the smile. She felt all sense of fear melting away as she stares at Dracula with adoring eyes. His pale skin seems to glow under the moonlight.

"I know you will protect me Drac and I will protect you, I trust you Count. And I adore you" Alice says honestly as she closes her eyes and leans down and captures this soft thin lip for a kiss. The vampire wraps his arms around Alice's waist as he closes his eyes and happily returns the sweet kiss.

"I adore you as well Alice" Dracula whispers between kisses, his words made her smile widen. Alice tilts her head to deepen it as she wraps arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Alice release a small moan as the two indulge themselves with the sweet pleasurable kiss. But unknown to them Mavis and Johnny are staring in awe in the door frame. Without looking at each other, they slowly high five one another and Johnny sneak a picture with his phone.

….

Somewhere in the rocky hills of Romania, a man trudges through the forest in pain. He found a pine tree and sat under it as he hisses in pain. He removes his masked off his head and cast it angrily aside. His face is covered with dried blood and bruises. His pale skin glistens with sweat and he runs his hands through his messy dark blonde hair as he leans his head back on the base of the tree. He clenches teeth in anger as he scowls at the sky with his brown eyes.

"A vampire? I was not expecting that, well game on Alice" Daniel said as he chuckles darkly. …..

Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the errors! Also I am taking requests for 2 chapters!

So send me CUTE , FUNNY, and FUN ideas you would like to see Alice and Dracula do together and/or with the other characters! You will be credited! I want to do this as a thank you for being lovely readers!

Rules- They can't say I love you, you are my zing, they will not have sex (yet) and nothing involving Daniel!

Just something cute, funny and fun so their relationship can build!

Song- Milk and Cookies by Melanie Martinez


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for those who sent me cute ideas for this chapter! This is again a thank you chapter to those who read my story and send me lovely comments! If you have not sent me a request you have another opportunity for the next chapter! Please leave your ideas in the review section! Thank you my little bats!

This chp was in inspired by:

The story freak

I.M Rally

Gotham317

Mchap1154

They came up with the ideas I just simply wrote it, so credit goes to them!

…..

Alice pulls away first from the kiss and she opens her eyes to see Dracula staring at her with his striking icy blue eyes. The short woman opens her mouth to speak, but a fake cough grabs her attention. Alice and Dracula turn their heads to the door to see Johnny and Mavis standing in the room with their bags staring at them in utter surprise. The young woman felt her breath get caught in her windpipe and she quickly scrambles off of Dracula's lap and stands a few feet away from him looking innocent. Dracula gave a nervous smile follow by a tense laugh.

"Honey blood! Welcome back u-uhh why are you home so soon?" with each word Dracula spoke his voice got higher and higher as he approaches the married couple. Mavis is doing her best to contain her excitement as she gives her dad a poker face. Johnny, on the other hand, is having an extremely difficult time controlling himself as the biggest toothy smile broke out on his face.

"Alice told us Dennis was kidnap, so we came here as fast as we could" she explains straightforwardly as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"But when she called again explaining he is safe we were about ten minutes away from the hotel. But what I wanna know is why was Alice sitting in your lap dad?" Mavis interrogates her father. Dracula eyes look about if they were going to bulge out of their eye sockets; he slowly starts to slouch as he rubs his hands together anxiously.

"Well uh, you see…the reason she was on my lap…was because uh-"

"Because you guys were making out!" Johnny cries out in enthusiasm as he giggles like a school girl. Alice covers her face with her hands as she felt her cheeks get warm. This is not how she wanted them to find out.

"Whaattt!? No, we weren't, we were just-"

"Oh, really? Then how do you explain this?" Johnny cuts Drac off by shoving his phone into the vampire's face. Dracula squints his eyes at the sudden bright light burning his retinas, he frowns as he moves the phone away from his face and looks down at the small device. On the screen, it shows a picture of him and Alice…kissing. Oh, boy. Mavis gave Johnny a light scowl- she wanted her dad to tell them! Mavis shifts her large eyes back over to her dad and raises her brows.

"Dad, the truth" she says to him in a serious tone. Dracula sighs in defeat- might as well get it over with. The vampire King walks over to Alice; he grabs her hand and laces their figures together. Drac stares down at the young woman with a caring smile gracing his lips. Alice returns the smile and took a step closer to him closing any gaps between them.

"The truth is Alice and I are dating. And we wanted to tell you tonight at dinner ourselves, but that didn't go according to plan," he admits. Dracula closes his eyes fearing Mavis might react badly to the situation- he is dating his daughter best friend! He didn't think expect her to be happy about it or she will be grossed out about the idea. Alice looks over at Mavis with pleading eyes.

"Please, don't be upset Mavis" Mavis looks as she was ready to implode as she stares at Alice and her dad. A large smile breaks out on her face; she grabs Johnny's hands and quickly twirls around.

"HOLY RABIES! HOLY RABIES! Johnny, it worked!" she cries with excitement and she levitates off the floor while still holding Johnny's hands. Johnny laughs from the ground with his wife still holding her hands, but he carefully pulls her back down to the surface. Mavis then zips over and hugs her dad as Johnny lifts up Alice and brought her into a bear hug.

"I am so happy for you two!" Mavis tells her dad as she hugs him tighter. Dracula shifts his orbs over to Alice who seems very confused- she wasn't expecting this react, but she'll take it!

"You aren't upset?" Dracula asks his daughter. Mavis giggles as she pulls away from Dracula and gave him a large smile.

"Not at all! Why would I be upset?" she questions as she looks up at her dad with joy. Alice tilts her head as he looks at Johnny who finally places her back down on the floor. Johnny walks behind Mavis and places his hands on her shoulders.

"She is the one who set up the dance class so you and Aly can dance together and it was her idea to have both you guys big-boy-sit Dennis" Johnny explains to them. Alice and Dracula gave each other another bewilders glance.

"But you were upset when Johnny asked me to watch Dennis when you had asked Drac already" Alice points out. Mavis gave a modest smile to her best friend.

"I was acting!" the young vampire proclaims to them. Alice blinks several times before leaning on Dracula chest while she giggles.

"We got set up by your daughter and my best friends" she says with a grand smile. Drac releases a soft chuckle as he looks over at Mavis and Johnny.

"Thank you" he thanked as he wraps his arms around Alice's shoulders. Mavis gives her dad a bright smile and Johnny gave him two thumbs up.

Alice and Dracula helped the married couple with their bags and settle them in a corn of their room as Mavis and Johnny went to Dennis's room to make sure is ok. After they bid him a good-nap they sat with Dracula and Alice firing questions right after another. Who asked who out, when did they start dating, how it happened and who made the first move. Mavis was bursting with laughter when Alice told her she kissed Dracula first.

"Come on dad when are you ever going to make the first move?" Mavis teases him making Dracula slouch down and he scowls his daughter lightheartedly.

"I was planning to, but she caught me off guard!" Dracula utters defensively making both girls double over with laughter and Johnny chuckles.

"You snooze, you lose" the green eyed woman mocks playfully while she pokes his nose. Dracula rolls his eyes as he gave her a light smirk. He began to tickle Alice sides causing her to squeak in surprise as she jolts off the bed and fell to the floor. Dracula looks down at his girlfriend who was giggling on the ground.

"You snooze, you lose" he uses her own words against her making her roll her green eyes. Mavis and Johnny sat silently as they watch the two interact. Alice got back on the bed and she tugs Dracula cheeks making the vampire groan in pain and she then squishes his cheeks together making Dracula lips look like lip guppy lips. Dracula furrow his brows with his cheeks still squished between her hands. The curly headed woman giggles at the look he gave her and she pecks his guppy lips swiftly.

"You are so cute!" she says in a childish tone to Drac. The vampire King moves his arms around her waist and he blew a raspberry on her cheek making Alice squeal and squirm in his grip. Mavis couldn't be anymore happier for them; she knew they would fit well together.

…..

Alice sat nervously with Dracula as they wait at a large round glass table outside one of the hotel's garden. Mavis texted her family telling them it was an emergency and for them to meet up with her in the west-wing garden. The young woman chews on her lower lips as she plays with the ends of her hair. Oh, gosh this is so nerve racking! She didn't understand why. She got along well with Dracula's family, but she kept second guessing herself! Dracula looks down at Alice sensing her nervous demeanor. He used his mind reading powers to see what was going on in her head.

'Oh goodness! I'm so nervous! What if they don't like the idea? What if they think this is super weird?! I like them a lot and I get along with all of them! Maybe I'm overthinking this whole thing. It will be ok…but what if it's not?' Dracula pulls out of her mind and blinks rapidly-she thought really fast and it was hard to keep up, but once he process what he heard he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. He didn't know she was that nervous! Dracula leans down and kisses her cheek.

"Calm down Aly-bat, it will be ok" he coos into her ear. Alice nods as she took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"Ok"

"Hey, Drac what's the emergency?" came Frank voice as he enters the garden with his wife and the rest of the Drac pack and their significant other. Mavis, Dennis and Johnny greets their family and exchanges hugs. Alice and Dracula did the same and everyone and soon everyone took a seat at the round table.

"This better be important, I was having a lovely nap" Vlad says between yawns.

"Oh, it is very important! Go ahead and tell them, dad!" Mavis encourages her father as she gave Dennis a soft squeeze. The Count nods and stood up from his seat and looks around the table that is occupied by his family.

"The reason I have summoned you all tonight is because I- I mean we have to make an important announcement." Drac stated as he looks down at Alice and reaches his hand out for her to take. Alice took his cold hands and stands up next to Dracula. The table got quiet as they watch with pure curiosity at what is happening.

"Alice and I are officially dating" Drac speaks with confidences and he pulls said woman closer to his embrace. Everyone at the table has a look of shock on their faces as their eyes widen and their mouth gapes open. Dennis smiles as he cheers, Mavis and Johnny squeals happily together. But the other members were so astonished that Dracula finally found someone, they were speechless! Which made the couple a bit anxious at the silent reaction of their fellow peers.

"This is…exciting news!" Frank cheers aloud breaking everyone shock state. They all broke into smiles as they all gushed at the announcement. Eunice, Tracy, Mavis, and Wanda squeal together in excitement and they began to talk about Alice and Dracula future wedding. And Dracula's friends came up to him and pat him on the back. Frank wraps his large arms around Dracula's shoulder and brought him into a tight side hug.

"It is about time my friend!" Griffin cheers happily.

"Whoooo congrats Drac!"Murray comments with a large smile.

"When's the wedding?" Wayne teases the vampire. Alice giggles when she saw how red Dracula is becoming from his friends teasing. Frank went over to Alice and brought her into a hug saying how happy he is for her. The colored woman hugs Frank as she smiles happily too. Oh, gosh this is going there than she expected! The blue monster felt someone poking his side and looks down to see Vlad.

"Can I congratulate Alice now?" Vlad asks Frank. The large monster nods and places the short woman down in front of the eldest vampire. Vlad opens his arms to Alice and she spread her arms out as well and hugs Vlad. She stood on her tip toes but she barely came to his shoulders.

"Congratulations, my dear. I hope this doesn't put a damper on our date sometime in the future?" Vlad says in a joking manner making Alice giggle.

"Of course not Vlad" She answers as pulls away from the hug.

"Please call me Papa" he insists. Alice smirks and crosses her arms over her chest.

"And why is that?" she asks him making the gray fang vampire give a smirk of his own.

"Well I don't expect my new daughter-in-law to be so formal with me" Alice felt her face flush as she rolls in her lips. Daughter-in-law? Vlad gave a raspy laugh at her reaction.

The excitement in the air settles down and everyone is sitting and talking amongst themselves as they drank wine. Alice is speaking to a very excited Eunice and Wanda, they kept gushing about the cute babies her and Dracula will make and they were even picking names out already. Alice gave a meek smile as they talked about her future babies; she didn't understand why they assume she and Drac will be getting married anytime soon and nevertheless have kids! They just started dating! Alice looks over at Dracula who is laughing with his group about something. The young woman couldn't help but smile. She wouldn't mind marry him, someday.

Mavis is talking to Tracy about how she and Johnny set up Alice with her dad. And Johnny is showing the guys the picture he took of Alice straddling Dracula on the bed as they shared a kiss. The Drac pack kept poking fun at the vampire commenting on how Alice is obviously the dominate one in the relationship. After a few more minutes Vlad states he is going back to bed and he took a sleeping Dennis with him. Alice gave Vlad a good-morning kiss on the cheek and kisses a sleeping Dennis forehead.

"Morning Den, morning Papa" Alice whispers and this makes Vlad beam with joy before he left the garden.

"Ok, now that the old timer and kid are gone I think we should play a game of Truth or Dare!" Griffin declares. Dracula groans and rolls his blue eyes.

"What are we 8 years old?" Dracula scowls the invisible man.

"Awee scared to play Drac?" Alice presses as she gave her boyfriend a cocky grin as she took her seat next him. Dracula looks at Alice and raises his brows.

"Ohhh, is that a challenge Aly?" He inquires to her as he smirks with his fangs poking over his lower lip.

"You bet it is"

"Ok, then it is settled! As the guest of honor, Alice, truth or dare?" Griffin asks the human. Alice looks at the invisible man direction and spoke confidently.

"Dare"

"Ohhhhh, you got yourself a brave one Drac! Ok, I dare to kiss Dracula WITH tongue for 15 seconds, GO!" Griffin dares the woman as he places his phone on the table with a timer. Alice smirks and grabs Dracula face and pulls him into a kiss without warning. Dracula not wanting to get shown up in front of his peers, grabs her hips and places her on his lap and kisses her fiercely. He shoves his tongue in her mouth and Alice moans softly as she felt her body get hot. But she too refuses to be submissive, so she nips his tongue and she slips hers into Dracula mouth as she tilts her head to deepen the kiss. Alice could feel Dracula fangs and she carefully maneuvers her tongue between them not wanting to get prick. Dracula ran his fingers down her hips and slowly digs in his sharp long nails into her skin- he is sinking in lust and he wants nothing more but to take Alice. His hands slowly went up her shirt and he could feel the clasp of her bra and he is beyond than tempted to undo it.

"HEY get a room!" a loud voice breaks through Alice's head and she pulls back breakings away from the heated kiss and she saw everyone snickering as they stared at her and Drac.

"Your time was up a minute ago" Griffin tells them as he held his phone up to show them the timer has stopped at 1 minute and 15 seconds. The short woman blushes as she hid her face in Dracula neck and Dracula did his best to look unmoved at what happen, but he felt so embarrassed. He was so caught up in the kiss; he forgot they were even there! The game continues as everyone did ridicules dares and embarrassing truths. It was now Alice turn to ask someone a truth or dare.

"Drac, truth or dare?" She asks the vampire as she cranes her neck back to him. Alice never moved from his lap due to Dracula's grip on her hips to keep her there, but she didn't mind.

"Truth" he says as he took a sip of his wine. The short woman smiles with glee- she is glad that he picked truth.

"When did you realize you were attracted to me and realized your feelings for me?" Alice asks him. The table was full with ohhhhs- they too were interested. Dracula gave a light smile as he thought about the questions.

"I was attracted to you from the moment I laid my eyes on you. I did not know humans could look as stunning as you and the moment I realized my feels for you is when we both danced together. You captivated me and you were magnificent my dear" he says honestly to the woman making her smile so hard her cheeks starts to hurt. Alice leans in and kisses his thin lips, softy. The kiss was interrupted with awes from the rest of the group making the vampire King's cheeks burn as he rubs his neck nervously.

"Ok, ok settle down. Alice truth or dare?" He asks the green eyed woman.

"Truth" was her only reply.

"Now Alice when did you realize you were attracted to me and realized your feelings for me?" Drac repeats her truth back to her making Alice roll her green eyes playfully.

"I realized I was attracted to you the moment I put my glasses back on when you returned them to me the first night we met and I realized I had feelings for you was when I was in the shower getting ready for our date" she answers truthfully. Dracula smirks seductively at her as his eyelids lower and he gazes at her with his sharp blue eyes.

"And were you doing anything else in the shower as you thought of me?" he asks smoothly in a lower tone into Alice's ear making the young woman shiver. The guys in the table just whistle and howl at what they were witnessing.

"It is getting hot out here!" Murray comments with a chuckle as Griffin fans himself with a paper fan he made. The other women were giggling as they watch Alice bury her face in the crook of Dracula's neck.

"I didn't mean it like that!" she cries at as her body got warm from humiliation.

…

Alice and Dracula are now walking hand in hand back to Alice's hotel room. The two couldn't be any happier about how things went tonight; everyone is supportive of their new relationship!

"Hey, Mimi" Alice greets her voodoo doll head.

"Welcome back Alice!" the head greets and offers her a light smile. Alice grins back and stops in front of her room and uses her key card to open it. The door unlocks and Alice pushes it open, Dracula was going to bid her good-morning, but Alice pulls him into her room.

"You are spending the night here!" she chirps as she closes the door behind them.

"Ohhh spicy!" Mimi comments from behind the door making Drac blush. But he shrugs it off and removes his cap and places it on a coat hanger on the wall. Alice grabs some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The vampire sat on the bed; he took off his shoes and places them neatly under the bed. He uses his powers to flick on the TV and he laid on the bed as he waited for Alice. After fifteen minutes Dracula heard the bathroom wall open, he looks over and felt his chest tighten. Alice skin is glistening from the water, her cheeks are flush from the hot shower, her glasses are slightly foggy, her damp hair went down her lower back and she wore a large gray sweater that went above her knees and it read 'I'm so sleepy'. The vampire bit his lower lip as he watches her walk across the room to put her used clothes in a hamper. Every time he thinks she couldn't look more stunning she goes and outdoes herself. Alice flicks her green eyes over to him to see him staring in awe. The young woman blushes softly to herself. She walks over to her bed and places her specs on the nightstand and she moves the covers from the bed before lying down.

"Are you going to sleep fully clothed?" she asks as she brought the covers over her body. Dracula snaps out of his trance and stares down at her with a wary expression written all over his face.

"Are you sure about this Aly?" The woman giggles and leans up and kisses his cheek.

"We are just going to sleep Dracy" she informs him before settling back down on the coffin-shaped bed. Drac nods his head and stood up. He begins to remove his article of clothing but he notices Alice starting at him with her green large eyes. He wasn't sure how clearly she could see him, but he stripped out of his clothes slower to test out her sight. When Alice notices he is going at a painfully slow pace, her heart hammer into her chest. She rolls in her lips as she watches him remove his black button shirt slowly, but she couldn't handle it anymore. She covers her face as she curls up on the bed. God, he so hot! Alice heard Dracula laugh and she looks up at him to see he is left with a white undershirt and black boxers. He got back in the bed with Alice and pulls her closer to his side. The shirt woman snuggles to him and smiles softly.

"Good morning Dracula" she coos softly.

"Good morning Alice" he response back as he tilts her chin up to him and he captures her plum lips with his thin ones for a kiss. Alice kisses back immediately as she wraps her arms around his torso. Dracula shifts on the bed as he hovers over Alice slightly pinning her against the bed. Alice moans into the kiss as she slowly moves her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. The vampire smirks as his colds hands ran up her thighs gradually making Alice shiver in pleasure under his touch. The kiss grew more intense with each second that went by. Alice allows Dracula tongue into her mouth free to explore and would occasionally tangle up with hers. Drac uses his free left hand to graze over her hips as they went further up her warm body. The colored woman ran her hands through his silky black hair and tugs on it lightly as she tried to control herself, but she wants him so badly. Alice uses her nails to claw at Dracula back as her body get hotter. Dracula releases a pleasurable groan into the kiss at the clawing sensation he felt. He kisses Alice hungrily as his hands slowly travel down her torso and ready to past her hips. When Alice felt Dracula hand tracing down to her heat, she quickly pulls away breaking the kiss. Both adults took are breathing in fast and heavily as they stare at another with lust clouding their eyes. Alice felt her heart pumping fast and her body yearns for his touch, but she didn't want to move to fast.

"Dracula…I-I w-want to take things slow" she whispers to him as Dracula is still catching his breath. He was a bit upset, but he agrees with her. He too wanted to take this relationship slow, but he just couldn't control himself around her. The monster nods and kisses her cheeks before kissing her softly on the lips. He pulls back from the kiss and lies right next to her.

"As you wish" he coos to her as he wraps his arms around her frame. Alice felt her contentment wash over her and she snuggles into Dracula's chest and closes her eyes.

"Good-morning" and with that, she fell into a deep sleep.

…

I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so I will be making this a 2 part chapter! If you didn't see your request don't worry it will be in the next chapter. And if you haven't submitted a request leave one in the review box! And please be patient with me about my updates.

Sorry for the errors!

I also drew Alice she is my profile picture!


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: Sexual content and language!

Beware Bleh. Bleh, bleh!

….

"That' it!?" Eunice yells at Alice from outside the fitting room. The young human woman sniggers as she puts on a pink bikini Eunice and Tracy had picked out for her. The girls decided to go shopping in the hotels new boutiques for some new swimwear. Dracula and Johnny decided to have a pool party and Alice only owns a black one piece which did not sit well with the rest of the ladies. As Alice is now trying on various bikinis Eunice, Wanda, Tracy and Mavis picked out for her. She was self-conscious at first to show them her torso fearing they might ask questions about her scar, but they did not. They just judge the bikini. She was so grateful they didn't harass her she decided to tell the rest of the group what had happened last night with Dracula.

"Yes, Eunice that's it. I didn't want to rush into anything" she calls out as she pulls the curtain back to show them the pink bikini. They all shook their heads no with a frown on their faces and Alice sighs tiredly. This is the seventh one she tried on!

"Well, I think Alice did the right thing. Their relationship just started" Wanda comments as she looks at the rest of her friends. Tracy nods in agreement.

"Yeah, you just don't give guys your goodies on the first night! You gotta make them work for it" the invisible woman replies in a suggestive manner. Mavis came back with another handful of bikinis for Alice to try on. Alice grabs the revealing swimwear and groans.

"Why can't I just wear my one piece!" she argues as she closes the curtain and began to remove the pink bikini and she puts on a red one.

"You have the body for it! Show Dracula what he's working with~" Eunice retorts with a swaggering tone making Alice blush. Oh, goodness. Alice finished putting on the bikini and looks herself over in the mirror; this one didn't look to bad. She pulls the curtain back to show the rest of the women and when they saw her they all gasp.

"That's the one!" Tracy gushes as she stands up.

"You look smoking hot!" Eunice comments.

"Dad will never be able to take his eyes off you!" Mavis adds in as she squeals. Alice smiles bashfully as she plays with the ends of her hair.

"You think so?" She asks shyly.

"Definitely" Tracy and Wanda answers in perfect harmony.

…

Meanwhile, Dracula is with Dennis and Johnny getting ready for the pool party. Everyone in the hotel is invited and it is going to be a blast! Dracula is helping Dennis put away his new clothes he and Alice bought him the other night. The vampire King is hanging up a few shirts in the closet making sure everything is neat and in order.

"Papa, what's this?" Dennis soft voice asks as he grabs a dark violet lacy material from his bag. Dracula turns to the boy to see him pulling out the lingerie he bought for Alice. His eyes widen and he zips over to him and snatches the underwear out his hands and presses it against his chest in an attempt to hide it. He gave the boy a nervous laugh as he shifts his eyes around.

"It uh, well you see-"

Before he could come up with an excuse Johnny enters the room with a black bag. Johnny quickly spots the something in Dracula's hand and recognized it as lingerie. The brown eyed man eyes widen as he tries to hide his laughter.

"Eh, Drac no offense man, but that is not your color or your size." the redheaded man says in a teasing manner. The vampire King scowls Johnny before shoving the thin lacy bra and panties into his back pocket.

"Shut up, it isn't for me" The Count states making Johnny drill his lips.

"Uh duh, I know it isn't yours. I just assume you and Aly weren't at the level yet" Johnny explains as he kneels down on the floor and starts to stuff the bag with towels, goggles, floaties and a some water shoes. Dracula exhales before turning his full attention to the human.

"We aren't, we agree last night in her room to take it slow" Dracula replies and he returns back to putting Dennis's clothes away. But this caught Johnny's attention.

"You were in her room last night?" The man asks in a bit of a serious tone. The vampire picks up Johnny change of nature and raises his brows.

"Is that a problem?" Dracula inquires his son-in-law. Johnny heaves out his own heavy sigh before standing up and looking at Dracula.

"I am totally happy for you two I am, it's just that Alice recently got out of a terrible…"relationship" in the past and I don't want her to go through that again" Johnny answers honestly as he rubs the back of his neck. Dracula appear slightly offend from Johnny's statement. Did he think he was going to treat Alice the same way Daniel treated her?

"So what now all of a sudden I'm a stalker who attempted to rape and kill Alice?" Dracula snarls angrily at Johnny whose eyes widen. Dracula peep in Johnny mind to see what he thought about him knowing about Alice's past.

' Dracula knew about Daniel? Since when?' Dracula rolls his eyes as he relaxed his stances.

"Yes, I know about Daniel, Alice told me the other night. And she has reasons to believe it was him who kidnapped Denisovich" Dracula told the human. Johnny looks away sadly; he didn't know Dracula knew about him. If he did he would never said anything about Dracula hurting Alice. Johnny knew Drac wouldn't but he…he just wants her to be safe.

"I love Alice like a little sister, even though she older then me by a couple months but still. We grew up together and I was always there for her when she got bullied, when she did badly on her exams, when she had a bad day and when she had boy problems. I was always there for her through everything. But when she needed me the most…I-I've f-failed her" Johnny is on the verge of tears as he leans against the wall and slides down. He tugs on his hair as he closes his eyes.

"I got a call from the hospital in Brazil when we were celebrating Dennis's eighth birthday. They told me Alice was in critical condition- she had suffered from several head traumas and she had an open wound. So I grab the first plane to Brazil to go see her. When I got there the doctor told me she had a 43 percent chance of surviving. I was devastated when I heard that! And when I actually saw her laying there in the bed in a comatose state…I-it was the worst feeling in the world. S-she had a neck brace, h-her head, half her face and her entire body was covered in bandages. Her arms and legs were in slings and she was hooked up to so many machines she looked like she was a test subject!" Johnny sheds hot tears as he clenches a fist full of hair into his grips. The grown man imagines Alice back on the hospital bed looking broken and there was nothing for him to do to help her. Dennis went over to his dad and hugs his side. Dracula's eyes sadden as his shoulders fell as he watches Johnny. He remembers when he left the party, Mavis told him it was a family emergency but Johnny family was there at the party. He was confused then, but now everything makes senses.

"The one time I w-was n-not there f-for her….t-the one time… a-and I could of l-lost her forever. I-I sat by her side for two full days and night w-waiting for her to wake up. And when she did…oh God. Words couldn't describe how I felt in t-that moment. She was blessed with a s-second chance and I was and still am determine to make sure she is safe. So that's the reason why I brought her to the hotel, actually it is the only reason" Johnny mutters as he looks at his son and gave him a hug. He kisses Dennis's cheek and Dennis return the affection. Dracula felt grief settle in his chest as he listens to Johnny story. He knew what it felt like to lose a loved one and he knew what it was like wanting to protect a loved one. Dracula looks down at his wedding ring and he gives a bitter smile- story of his life. The vampire turns over to Johnny and kneels down in front of him.

"Jonathan I would never harm Alice. I will protect her with my life, you have my word" Dracula promises his friend as he offers him a gentle smile. Johnny looks back at Dracula and the red headed man saw sincere in his icy blue eyes. The human smiles and nods his head.

"I know you will Drac, I know you will" Johnny replies as he wipes his face clean of tears with the sleeves of his shirt. Dennis looks at his Papa with large curious eyes.

"Papa does that mean you love Oba?" he asks as Johnny stood back up. Dracula felt his body stiffen at the question.

"Uh, I…I have very deep feelings for her, but it is not love. Though I know I have the potential to fall in love with her" he answers Dennis as he strokes his big curly hair. The small vampire smiles as he turns into a bat and flew around his room in excitement.

"Oba is gonna be my new mama!" he cheers happily making both men chuckle at his action. But the eldest vampire didn't care to correct him. Alice has been the only woman who charmed him in such a way others women haven't since Martha. She special. Dracula never thought he sees the day where he would find someone new to fall in love with. It made him feel…alive.

…..

The pool party is in full swing and it is energetic as ever. The Dj is on stage is playing Fifth Harmony 'Top Down'. Color lights and strobe lights flash in every direction illuminating the dark night, a thin cloud of smoke frame the area thanks to the smoke machines, and there are monsters and humans lounging in the pool, by the pool, and on the dance floor. Dracula is smiling as he walks through the crowd of monsters and humans. He wore a black undershirt with dark red swimming trunks and his cape. As he walks by he received many compliments from numerous party goers making the King pleased. Unknown to Dracula a woman relaxing in a pool chair is eyeing him down. The woman is tall and slender. She has straight long black hair that falls to her lower back, her skin is pale as porcelain and her lips are thin and pink. The mystery woman light brown eyes shine under the flashing lights as she watches the vampire King.

"Clare, what are you doing staring? Go get him!" The mystery woman friend encourages hers. Clare shifts her light brown orbs to her gremlin friend who sat with two others human and two other monsters. They all nod their heads telling her to go for it. Clare smiles at her group and her fangs flashes under the lights- her being human, Clare went to the dentist to get her teeth filed into fangs. The pale woman stands up and strides over to the vampire. As she walks she grabs the attention of both human and monster men. She wore a black strapless bikini bra that cups her AA34 breast and black bottoms that compliment her slim hips and thighs. The woman made it to Dracula and grabs hold of his right arm.

"Dracula! It's been forever, how are you?" she asks in a high tone making the vampire scrunch his face in pain as his ear rings at the pitch of her voice. The vampire looks down to see Clare. Oh, it's her. He gave a polite a smile and moves slightly back, but the woman held onto his arm.

"Hello, Ms. Rudio how are you?" he asks the woman with false interest. He really didn't care how she is, but as the hotel executive, he has to make sure that his guests are enjoying their stay. Dracula knew Clare for about two years because she came often to the hotel and courted him, but he really has no concern for the human. Clare let out an obnoxious giggle as she pulls him closer.

"Drac, I told you to call me Clare! And I'm doing great, this is an amazing party you put together" she complements him as she hugs his arm closer. Her breast pressed up against his trap limb and this made Dracula completely uncomfortable.

"Good, good, I'm glad you are well. Now will you excuse me Ms. Rudio I have to go" Dracula tries to escape her grip, but she pouts and held him tighter.

"Awe, come Drac. Can I please have one dance?" she begs as she puckers out her lower lip out. The vampire groans internally and he swiftly frees his arm from her hold. The woman blinks is amazement, but she looks back up at him with admiring eyes.

"I'm sorry Ms. Rudio but I must attend to my other gue-whaoooo" Dracula stumbles mid-sentences as he leans forward, his pupils grew large and his mouth fell slightly open as he looks behind Clare. The pale woman tilts her head in confusion and follows his gaze but she couldn't see what he was looking at. Dracula is gawking at Alice who is no longer wearing her circle glasses as she walks with her new group of friends while wearing a red bikini. The top is cupping her C32 breast in a ruched top that wraps in front with halter straps that tie at the neck made in a smooth matte fabric. Her bottoms are low rise with strappy sides and curve-loving ruching with a lot of cheek peek. The bikini compliments her curvy body a great deal. Her arms, torso, and legs are well tone from her years of dancing. And the red bikini made her skin look radiate. But he could not stop looking at her hips and thighs; he knew they were thick but holy moly. He is mesmerized by the way they sway with the music as she walks. Dracula felt his chest tighten and felt the wind get knocked right out of him. She is so gorgeous. Dracula eyes fell half lidded as a silly smile found its way to his lip. He could stare at her all night. The vampire got yank out his daydreams when he heard whistles and cat call being sent in Alice direction. This made the vampire bare his teeth and dashes over to Alice, leaving behind a dumbfounded Clare.

Dracula made it to Alice and he easily ties his cape around her neck so the fabric drapes over her frame, in result hiding her body. Alice was startled by the sudden appearance of her boyfriend, but the feeling subsides and she looks down to see she is now wearing Dracula oversized cape. Since Dracula is 6'2" and she is 5'4" the cape pools around her feet. The short woman shifts her gaze over to Drac and spoke.

"Count, why am I wearing your cape?" she questions him. The monster gave an anxious chuckle as he slouches down.

"Nothing, you just looked cold my angel" he lies as he avoids her gaze. Alice face expression read that she did not believe what he had said and she crosses her arms under the cape.

"Drac" Alice says dragging out his nick-name. The vampire groans and looks at her with puppy eyes and light frown.

"Ok, ok the truth is I don't like other men seeing you like this." he confesses to her as he fiddles his long nimble fingers. This made Alice smile as she cups his cheeks and brought him closer to her level.

"Awe my little devil is jealous" she coos in a singy song voice making Dracula face flush with color. Alices nearly bounced in her spot- he is so cute!

"I will wear this until I get in the water so I don't get caught in the pool and end up drowning. Ok?" she compromises with the vampire. Drac smiles as he nods his head, he can deal with that. Alice giggles and plants a soft kiss on his lips and Dracula happily returns it.

From a distance, Clare returns to her friends as watch as Dracula talk to the short woman. A scowl presents itself on her face as she crosses her arms.

"Who is that?" she spat at gremlin woman who shrugs her shoulders.

"Probably no one" The gremlin reassures Clare who growls with frustration. But her heart stops when she saw Dracula and the short woman kiss. Her face turn red as she digs her black stilettos nails into her arms in anger. The five friends could feel Clare's fury cloud the air and they all exchange looks of worry.

Dracula and Alice broke away from the innocent kiss and they stare at one other with adoring eyes. Dracula sneakily slips his hands inside the cape and caress Alice butt making her blush and she squeaks.

"Drac!" she whines in a flustered manner making Dracula chuckle.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself" he gave her a wide smile as he stands back up. Alice playfully slaps his chest.

"Whatever" The couple links arms and walks over to their squad in a private booth near the pool. The gentlemen greet them as Alice took a seat next to Eunice who looks at her with a frown.

"Aly sweetie why are you wearing that cape?" she questions the young woman. Alice gave her a slanted smile and points at Dracula with her thumb.

"He doesn't like me showing off to much skin in front of other men" She explains to the bride of Frankenstein. Eunice scoffs and opens the cape in front a bit and smirks.

"Nothing wrong with giving a bit of peep show. Come on let's dance" Eunice says with a mischievous smile and grabs Alice hand and pulls her to the dance floor. Both women met up with Wanda Mavis, Tracy and Murray's on and off again mummy girlfriend on the floor and dance together. Alice could feel the bass vibrate through her being as the tune blares into her ears. She is being consumed with the rhythm and she dances freely. Alice sways her hips to the beat of the music as she plays with the long cape. She twirls around making the cape flutter elegantly in the air and she whips her hair back and forth with the club music with a large smile on her face. She doesn't remember the last time she went to a party, but she is going to make up for lost time.

The Drac pack watches from the booth as the women dance dynamically on the floor. Each man started at their own significant other and they couldn't take their eyes off them. Dracula just stares at Alice- she dances so effortlessly with the music and he couldn't help but think she looks very attractive with his cape on. The vampire bit his lower lip when she would whip her curly hair and expose her neck. He could see her pulse beating fast with the music. Her body shimmers with sweat under the lights and his eyes travel to her breast that bounces with her every move. The vampire crosses his legs as he tries to control himself.

"Whoaaaa shake it, Eunice!" Tracy cheers on her friend as Eunice shook her hips to the wild beat of the song. Alice giggles loudly as she feels the party girl in her wanting to come out, but she is doing her best to keep it a bay. Mavis looks over to her dad and sees him staring at Alice star struck. She snorted with laughter, if he thought this was good wait till he sees her go full force.

"Come on Aly! Show them what it looks like to really dance!" she boosts the short woman. Alice shakes her head no, but she heard the song change to Demi Lovato's song 'Cool For The Summer Jump Smoker Remix'. Things just got real. Alice took off the cape around her neck forgetting her promise to Dracula and starts jamming to the music. She starts off with a body wave as she ran her fingers through her hair. She works her torso shoulder muscles to flow gracefully with the rhythm. When the speed of the song changes to a slower pace the short woman deviations her movement and did a slow hip roll to the beat. The other girl's starts to cheer her on and it gave Alice the fuel she needs to stay confident. Alice switches from the hip roll to a hip tick, which is a hard dance move that requires hip control. When the music tempo picks up she did a booty pop and shook her ass to the rapid beat of the song and ended it with a perfect spilt as she tosses her head back.

"WHAT!?" Griffin shouts in disbelieve as he stands up from his seat. Dracula, on the other hand, could not stand at this moment due to an erection in his swimming trunks. The rest of guys spit out their drinks or choked on their food. Holy….crap.

Alice stood back up on her feet breathing hard as she sweats.

"Go ahead, girl!" Murray's girlfriend shouts as she gave her a high five. Mavis looks over to her dad seeing him frozen in his seat from what he had witnessed. The young vampire woman cackles as she picks up the cape and wraps it around Alice's neck.

"I told you my dad wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of you" she coos in a teasing manner and turns Alice around to Dracula to see him sitting with his legs crossed really tight and he gave her a nervous smile. Alice blushes as she and the rest of the women went back to the booth. Alice sat on Dracula lap to hide his obvious erection and Dracula wraps his arms around her waist as he leans closer to her ear.

"You broke your promise about keeping on the cape my dear~" he whispers huskily into her ear and Alice closes her eyes as she felt tingles go up and down her spine.

"I'm sorry my King" she whispers back to him and she presses her tush to his boner making him groan in pleasure. Drac nips her ear lobe and softly claws her thighs back in responses and the human woman bit her lower lip enjoying the feeling. Alice turns around to him and gave his lips butterfly kisses before turning her attention to the group and they talk amongst themselves.

About a half an hour later Johnny came rushing in and sits next to Drac.

"Hey, man the guests are asking for us to get on stage and sing!" Johnny yells excitedly over the music. The gang smile as they nodded.

"Yeah, sure it sounds like fun!" Frank says as he and the rest of the squad stood up to get on stage.

"Let's singing the Zing song, it's been so long!" Mavis cries animatedly making the group cheer in agreement. Alice and Dracula walk on stage and sit on a piano as they watch their friends set up.

"Zing song?" She asks her boyfriend who gave her a charming smirk.

"Yes, it's a song we sang when Mavis and Johnny got together" he answers simply as the beat of the song starts to play.

"We? So you sing?" Alice asks as she watches Johnny prepping himself up to sing. Dracula's smirk widens and his fangs glosses under the bright lights before looking back ahead to his family as they performed.

Johnny got in the middle of the stage and starts to sing along with the melody and Alice giggles as she watches her best friend.

Johnny- I thought I found a love but she was just a fling.

And then I met a girl,

and felt a different thing.

It's like your hit in the ring like you're pulled by a string.

Can't breathe like you're choking on a chicken wing.

It was a thing called a zing.

And I wanted to sing,

and listen to the ballads of a man named Sting.

Baby, looks in your eye.

And it's suddenly spring like when Nala kissed Simba in the lion king.

Murray- Zinging in the air and I don't have a care.

I'm winging from the zing that we share.

Mavis- Zinging in the rain.

Now I'm feeling no pain.

Mavis and Murray- It's real, time for celebrating cause you're my zing.

Alice bobs her head to the song as she moves her shoulders enjoying the routine they display before her. She then notices Johnny comes up to them with a microphone, she thought he was going to ask her to sing but he went to Dracula instead.

"Drac, ready to throw down?" Johnny asks Dracula expectantly and the vampire grabs the mic and gets off the piano and Alice watches him closely.

"Maybe just a little" he says with a smile.

Dracula- So listen all you zingers from here to beijing.

You better grab a box of strings and get ready to cling cause if love was money, you'd better be yelling "cha - ching",

cause next to zing, cupid's arrow's a little bee sting, it was a zing and a zang and a ziygididy and there was one only one

lady in the zing for me cause when you zing (when you zing)!

You better know one little thing: the only thing you're gonnna sling is a wedding ring!

Alice's jaw drops as she listens to Dracula rap which was completely UNEXPECTED! She quickly gets over her shock and cheers from the piano as she smiles widely. Dracula looks over to her and uses his power to bring her over to him. Alice rolls her eyes as now stands in front of Dracula who held her hand and spins her around.

Mavis and Murry- Zinging in the air.

Dracula- Now I don't have a care.

I'm winging from the zing that we share.

Zinging in the rain.

Now I'm feeling no pain.

Alice blushes when Dracula caress under her vchin while bringing their faces closer together. He wraps his arms around her hips and gives her lips a quick peck. Alice smirks as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down for another kiss. The vampire eyes widen at her boldness, but he smiles into the kiss and closes his eyes as he presses his lips against hers. The crowd cheers surprise and happily that Dracula had finally found a new lover. While a few witches and other monster sobs knowing now they will never have a chance with the King. Clare growls in frustration and leaves the pool party with her followers close behind her.

Mavis and Murray- It's a real time for celebrating cause you're my zing.

Everyone-To the zing y'all,ba - da - bing y'all.

Gonnna knock you out right outta that ring y'all.

Better ring y'all, happening y'all.

Dracula- Pay attention to the undead king, y'all!

Everyone- Oh!Oh!Oh!Oh!Oh!Oh!Oh!Oh!Oh!

The song was over and Dracula and Alice are now walking over to the pool. As they walk to their destination they got a few congratulations from both humans and monster. This made the couple happy knowing strangers and familiar faces are glad to see them together. Alice and Dracula thank them as they kept walking to the pool.

"You are holding back on me aren't you Count" Alice accuses in a playful manner making Dracula smirk and bumps his hip with her.

"Oh, is this coming from Ms. Bust a move, here?" he responses back as he crosses his arms over his chest as he gave her a self-assured grin. The short woman bumps his hip back as she looks up at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she says with a single shrug of her shoulder and Dracula scoffs with a smile.

"Sure you don't" the couple finally got to the pool and Dracula jumps in the mass of water first making a large splash and wetting Alice in the process. The young woman giggles as she watches him resurface. She sticks her tongue out at childishly. Alice decided to get him back, but in her own way. She slowly unties the cape from her neck and slowly let it slip down her body and it pools around her feet. Dracula stares at her fully paying attention to human now. Alice smirks seductively as she walks over to the pool steps. She purposely walks slowly as she swings her hips to the beat of the song 'Dancing in the dark' By Rihanna. The vampire watches her hips sway as his eyes travel to her desirable ass. He bit his lower lip and he felt his chest squeeze. Alice got to the steps and made full eye contact with her boyfriend with allusive green eyes. She then dives in and swam under water over to Dracula. When she made her way over to him she breaks the through the surfaces and wraps her arms around his neck and wraps her legs around his hips bringing their bodies together.

"Hello~" she purrs into his pointy ears. Dracula felt his cheeks warm up as she cups her ass with his hands to hold her up.

"Hi" he mutters back. He couldn't help but look at her with desire burning in his eyes. The vampire leans in and kisses her cute button noise decorated with tiny freckles.

"You are so beautiful my bat" he coos to her. Alice kisses his large nose and presses their foreheads against one another.

"And you are extremely handsome" The vampire smirks as he tells her to hold her breath and she did so. He brought them underwater and they stare at each other before sharing a kiss.

…

The party is still going, but Alice and Dracula decided to get away from the public eye. They are now on the roof of the hotel laying on their backs as they stare up at the sky star gazing. Alice lays her head on Dracula's chest as she wore his cape again. Dracula is pointing out star constellation to her, but she is paying attention. She is looking up at him and taking in all his features, he is incredibly handsome and she felt so lucky to have him in her life. She didn't know how empty it was until he came along.

"Alice, are you ok?" She hears Dracula voice. She snaps out her daze and see her right hand cupping his left cheek. He looks down at her with a curious expression.

"Sorry! I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" The young woman blushes as she went to pull her hand away, but Dracula quickly grabs it nuzzles his face into her soft warm palm. He gives her hand soft kisses making Alice flush more with color as he did so.

"Your fine my dear" he laces his fingers with hers, he then leans down and kisses her forehead. Alice sighs in content and looks up him with glowing large green eyes.

"I adore you" she whispers. His icy blue eyes flashes with passion, he moves down to her face and locks eyes with her.

"I adore you too" with that said he capture her lips. The two shared a meaningful kiss under the blanket of the night sky fill with stars.…

Thank you for your patience and hope you guys enjoyed this! And thank you again!

Sorry for the errors!

Please review!

The story freak

I.M Rally

Gotham317

Mchap1154

Thank you guys again!


	13. Chapter 13

I am back with another chapter!

Warning- Sexual content bleh bleh bleh!

….

"Ok, one time I was working at a retail store in high school, a group of mean girls from my school came into my store and they were stealing breast cancer awareness bracelets. So I used my super short powers to sneak around the corner to record them with my push up phone. I showed my manager, they got arrested, they weren't allowed to prom and I posted the video online. It was so funny when people in school started throwing bracelets at them!" Alice chuckles under her breath as she told Dracula a story from her early youth. She knew it was mean, but those girls deserved it, they made her school life a living hell. Dracula smirks as he took off his cape and rolls up his sleeves.

"That was really mean Aly- bat" he comments making the woman shrug her shoulders.

"It was fun mean" she resorts back as she gave Dracula a wink. He nods his head as he chuckles while he wags his pointing finger at her.

"Touché." Dracula says to his girlfriend which she responses with a wide toothy grin. It has been a month since the party and Dracula and Alice relationship is only getting stronger by the second. They spend a healthy amount of time together and separated. Dracula ran the hotel as usual and he is now training Mavis to manage the hotel to keep the family business going. Johnny and Alice plan parties from small get together to raging celebrations. They did two kids birthday parties, one wedding party and two garden parties in one month. That took a lot of time and planning, but with both couples being busy they didn't mind the time apart. Alice also picks up Dennis from school- Mavis made arrangements with a public school nearby the hotel to let monster kids in so they could expand their horizons. So far things have been going well. Life is going perfectly for Alice and she is enjoying every moment of it.

Alice sighs in content before putting her curly hair in a bun and she ties an apron around her waist. She and Dracula are in the human side of the kitchen getting ready to make breakfast; they do this about five times a week because they enjoy cooking together. And the kitchen wasn't occupied at 8:10 p.m, so it gave them a chance to be alone.

"So what do you have planned this early night sweet fangs?" Alice asks Drac as she grabs a bowl and a whisk. The vampire went to the refrigerator and grabs an onion, a green pepper, a tomato, and eggs. He uses his power to send Alice eight eggs and settle them gently beside her bowl. She grabs one and cracks it in a bowl with a single hand. She did that with the other seven eggs.

"I have to teach Mavis how to make reservations on the new computer for guests on the phone and for walk-in guests" he answers as he quickly chops up the vegetables with a knife. Alice threw away the egg shells in a waste bin and extends the bowl of mixed yolk to Dracula; he carefully pours the chop up veggies in the bowl and Alice began stirring the ingredients.

"I thought you taught her that last week?" Alice questions the vampire. Dracula groans and grabs a pan and sprays it with a non-stick spray. The short woman pours the mixture into the pan and set the stove on low fire.

"I did, but she messed up three reservations so I taught her how to boss the other staffs to do it for her. She so nice to them and if she keeps it up they are going to walk all over her like a doormat" he explains as he cleans the bowl Alice was using to mix the eggs. The woman nods as she grabs milk and butter and walks over to him. She places the items on the counter and went over to the pantry.

"Well, there is nothing wrong with being nice to the staffs. You catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar" Alice says in a matter-ol-factly tone as Dracula places his hands on her waist and lifts her up to reach the top pantry. She opens the wooden door and pulls out pancake mix; Dracula places her back down to the ceramic floor and grunts softly.

"All I'm saying is she needs to be a bit tougher with the employees if she wants respect from any of them" The vampire retorts as he adds chocolate chips into the batter Alice is mixing.

"I understand your point darling, but don't pressure her if she not comfortable with it. Find a happy ground with Mavis" Alice advises him. Dracula nods as he flips the omelet in the pan- she is right. He could find a happy ground with Mavis, he just needs to try. The vampire pulls out a wider pan and sprays it with the non-stick spray and turns on the stove to a low setting. The short woman grabs a ladle; she scoops a decent amount of batter and pours it into the pan. She did this four more times and put the bowl and ladle in the sink.

"What about you? Any plans?" Dracula asks her as he got plates, cups and forks and began to set up a counter in the kitchen.

"I was planning on doing some fall cleaning. I don't know there no parties or events planned this week, but I'll think of something" Alice says as she puts in four slices of white bread in a multi-slot toaster.

"Well, since we aren't going to be so busy, maybe we can go out for our one month anniversary?" he suggests to her. Alice felt her heart swoon as she turns around to come face to face with a black plushy bat with red hearts for eyes. Awe, he remembered!

"Dracccc!" she squeals softly as she embraces the stuffed toy, she gently grabs the vampires elongated chin and kisses him softly on the lips.

"You remember! I was so scared to bring it up!" she states honestly. Alice went over to her bag and pulls out a heart shape box, inside is chocolate candy stuffed with worms and other bugs. Dracula took the gift and kisses her cheek, this is his favorite kind of candy. Alice grabs the stuffed bat; she squeezes the cute toy closer to her chest as she bats her long lashes up at the monster. Dracula chuckled and he puts the box of candy away.

"There is no reason to be scared, my dear. If I could I would celebrate every second I had with you" he admits as he tends back to the eggs and flips the pancakes with his telekinesis.

"So where do you wanna go my sweet flesh? The beach, the fancy restaurant in town or go dancing till our legs are sore?" he asks the woman. Alice couldn't believe he wanted to celebrate their one month anniversary! She would have been fine not celebrating it! If she is being honest, she is surprised Dracula didn't get bored of her. They haven't even had sex yet, they only made it to second and a half base and he is still sweeping her off her feet. Most guys would have given up, but that's the thing with Drac, he's not most guys.

"I was thinking of something simple. Like maybe go to a diner and take a stroll in the park?" she proposes as she places her plushy down and grabs some maple syrup, whip cream, rotten strawberry jelly and a jar of scream cheese. The bread pops out the toaster and she places them on both plates as Dracula served the omelet and pancakes for both of them. Alice spread some scream cheese on Dracula's toast; she spreads rotten strawberry jelly on his pancakes and adds syrup and whip cream. Dracula grins as he watches Alice prepare his breakfast the way he liked it, it just shows how much she pays attention.

"Thank you, Aly. And are you sure? I want nothing, but the best for you" Dracula declares as he began to eat his breakfast.

"I'm sure Drac. You took me to so many expensive restaurants already, I just want something simple" Alice confirms as she pours herself a glass of orange juice and a glass of blood beater for Drac before taking a seat next to him. The vampires beam happily at her- he is glad Alice is not materialist like the other women he has encountered in the past. Dracula nods as she kisses her cheek.

"Simple it is. I'll get you around 2 a.m, ok?" Alice nods her head and the two ate their breakfast as they made small talk about nothing and everything.

…..

When Alice and Dracula went their separate ways it was at 9:34 p.m and it is now 12:21 a.m and Alice is in Dracula's room listening to 'Swine' by Lady Gaga, she is a huge fan of mother monster! Alice is rearranging and cleaning Dracula's room since she spends the majority of her time there now. So which meant a lot of her belongings has moved into his room. The short woman is sitting on the floor as she refolds her clean clothes back in 'her' drawer.

Dracula decided to finish up his work early so he can get ready for his date. Today the hotel is slow, so it gave him the opportunity to teach Mavis how to make reservations on the new computer and she quickly got the hang of it. It made him happy that Mavis is taking an interest in running the hotel someday, he is a proud father! He soon made it to his chamber and he can hear music playing on the other side of the door. The vampire smirks as he turns into blue-purple mist and slips under the door when he got inside he returns back solid and saw Alice sitting on the floor singing as she folds clothes. He levitates off the floor and made his way over to scare the short woman. Dracula took in a deep breath to release a loud 'boo' into her ear.

"Hello, sweetheart" Alice says nonchalantly before Drac could scare her. This made him deflate in disappointment as he hovers in front of the woman facing her upside down.

"H-how did you know I was here?" the vampires stutters as he slouches his shoulders. Alice giggles as she cranes her neck up a bit to kiss his nose as she shrugs.

"I don't know, I think I developed another sense with you" she teases as she gave a satisfied grin. Dracula grunts childishly at her, he then decided to take the time to scan his surroundings. The room is clean and he notices Alice added a few homey touches to his domain. On the far right of the bed, she had a few framed photo of her and him kissing on the Ferris wheel and his family, she put matching black lamps on the nightstands on each side of the bed, and Alice put a large purple carpet under the bed- she always complained about the floor being cold when she woke up. His vanity contains her hair products, makeup, and perfumes. And the bathroom also has new purple carpets, purple shower curtains, purple towels, a purple toilet seat cover, lavender candles and other personal items that belongs to her under the sink. He didn't mind she made herself at home, it made the room look less empty and sad.

"The room looks nice Alice, but we have housekeepers to take care of the mess" he informs her. Alice furrows her brows as she returns back to cleaning.

"I don't wanna bother those sweet witches to do something I am more than capable of doing. And besides you know I have a system in my organization and the witches might throw or misplace something and I will lose my mind. Remember when you moved my glasses from the bed to the vanity?" she asks her boyfriend, reminding him of that faithful night. Dracula uprighted himself and slouches further down as his frown deepens. He remembers that night. Alice went to go shower before going to bed and she left her glasses on the bed. He didn't want anything to happen to them, so he moves her glasses to the dresser. When she got out the bathroom, he went to the restroom for a quick minute. When he came back he found a fuming Alice trashing the room because she couldn't find her glasses and she wanted to watch the new episode of American Horror Story, but she couldn't see the T.V. He caught her in the process of flipping the mattress over as she cursed in seven different languages. He did not know she could store so much anger in her tiny body. Eh, it is not a night he wants to remember at all.

"Yes, I remember." He says regretfully as he straightens up his posture making the short woman grin innocently at him. Alice finishes her chores; she stands up and kisses Dracula on the cheek.

"I'm going to go shower and then get dressed" she tells him but before she could leave the room Dracula wraps his long arms around her frame and he presses her back to his chest.

"Can I join you~?" he whispers into her ear as his fingers nails slowly trace her hips from under her shirt. Alice blush as she felt a pleasurable shiver go down her spine. She knew what he was doing and two can definitely play this game. Alice turns in his arms and pushes him back on the king size mattress which caught the vampire by surprise. Alice quickly straddles his hips down, pinning him to the bed. The short woman presses her sex down to his and she could instantly feel him stiffen under her. She moves her hips in a circular motion as her warm hands slip under his clothes and she traces his abs. Dracula releases a husky groan as his mouth went dry. His mind got fuzzy and he felt his member harden as Alice grinds herself against him in an agonizingly slow pace.

"Babe, you'll be such a distraction. I don't know if we will ever leave the bathroom~" she teases him as she nips his ear lobe. Dracula hands latches themselves to her waist, he digs his nails into her soft skin as he stares at her with his piercing eyes. Alice felt her breath get caught in her throat as she stares into his orbs. They held a look of determination. When Dracula knew she is sidetracked, he quickly switches their position with him on top pinning her to the bed. His eyes are clouded with lust and greed and he began to leave hard kisses down her neck. Alice moves her head to the side to give him better access as she felt a dampness develop between her thighs. She clenches tightly on his cape as she releases a hot breath into his ear. The vampire releases a beast-like a growl as he grinds his harden erection to her vaginal area.

"Ah~" she gasps delicately as she felt her clitoris throb with excitement. Alice body is burning up with desire as her heart pounds against her chest. She wraps her legs around his waist to build up the friction between them as they dried hump. Dracula suckles on the crook of her neck and nips her sensitive flesh with his teeth wanting to leave his mark on her. Alice couldn't bare this anymore; she wanted to wait till she knew she is fully in love with Dracula, but God this felt….amazing! She didn't know if she could stop-hell she didn't think she wants to stop! Alice began to remove his cape, she quickly unbutton his blazer and works on his dress shirt. Dracula reaches down and captures her lips into a heat sloppy kiss as she undressed him. The woman pushes Dracula back on the bed and she straddles his hips as she removes his article of clothing and cast them to the side of the bed. Dracula sat on the bed topless and his hands grope her ass tightly as she continues to grind their sex together. Alice felt his length poking at her heat as she smirks at the monster.

"Is that your phone or are you just happy to see me~?" she coos while she cups his flushed cheeks. Dracula rolls his eyes at her comment, of all things to say she comes up with that? Drac leans forward and kisses her neck and he gave her a hard slap on the ass making Alice yelp in surprise and it was followed by a giggle. The young woman pulls him in for a rough kiss and their tongues mingle together. Alice's tongue explores the monster's mouth as she claws down his bare back. Dracula felt his skin get goosebumps at the clawing sensation, he smirks into the kiss and he carefully moves his right hand to her front and began to rub her wet sex from her shorts and Alice felt her body tremble uncontrollably under his touch.

"AHHH!~" she whines out in as she broke the wet kiss. The wave of pleasure overwhelmed her and she couldn't stop her quivering. God, she never felt such an intense feeling before and she is hungry for more. Alice removes her top, she tosses it across the room and her breast cupped in a pink bra invades Dracula space, which he didn't mind. He leans down and kisses her cleavage as his left-hand grips tighter on her butt and his right-hand rubs her faster sending Alice into a fit of moans. She took in quick hot breaths as she tosses her back. Her body is getting pleased from every direction and her body is jerking uncontrolled under him, she digs her nails deeper into broad shoulders and Dracula groans at the painful but yet pleasant feeling. Alice and Dracula are cover in sweat and are high on lust they felt for the other. Dracula nips between her cleavages as he began to leave another mark on her. The short woman ran her fingers through his silky black locks and she tangles her tiny fingers in them pulling his face close to her chest. Dracula was about to rip off her bra, but the door burst open.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSA-HOLY RABIES! WE ARE SO SORRY!" Mavis shouts as she quickly covers her eyes. Alice felt her heart twist in horror as she wraps her arms around her chest as she yelps and Dracula quickly wraps his cape around her. Johnny fumbles with their wrapped up gift, but he ends up dropping it to cover his own eyes. The gift broke with a loud shatter as it broke into pieces- it was a ceramic vase. Mavis quickly grabs Johnny by the collar of his shirt and exits the room as the room door closes shut behind them. When the human woman realizes they were gone she presses her forehead against Dracula shoulders as she heaves out a heavy sigh. She is no longer in the mood and from what she could feel, neither is Dracula. The two sat quietly in their positions before looking at each other and they broke out into a laughing fit.

"Haha, oh goodness. How embarrassing" she says between laughs as Dracula ran his nimble fingers through his messy hair. He kisses her forehead and offers her a soft smile.

"Come on let's get ready for our date"

…

The two made their way out of Dracula's room and into the lobby of the hotel. The short woman wore a gray long sleeve knitted sweater with a high-waist black skirt that came above her knees with black stockings and black four inches leather pump heels with a pointed tip. Dracula decided to switch things up a bit- he wore a gray long sleeve button up dress shirt with a black tie, a black fitted vest and with a leather jacket. And his bottom is his traditional dress pants with his black leather dress shoes. The two walk hand in hand as they exited the hotel to see a black hearse waiting for them. Dracula leads Alice down the short flight of steps to the car and he opens up her side and closes it gently before he got into the driver seat. The two click in their seat belts and they were on their way across the bridge. Alice fiddles with the radio as she tries to find a station she likes; she then heard a familiar beat and turns up the song. Dracula bobs his head at the introduction of the song as he drove, but Alice smirks knowingly to herself as she got ready to sing along.

Here is my story, I've got my type

Tattoos and skinny jeans, black boots and piercings

A public enemy

Not Cinderella, still got my shoes

I like the animal, the supernatural

Maybe I'm crazy but

If you were Dracula

I'd be letting you take that bite

Hot and hazardous

Like playing with dynamite

Alice sang along with the song as she smiled hard. The face Drac gave her was priceless as he listen to the lyrics. Someone wrote a song about him?

Yeah I want Dracula

Forever be young and wild

Dark and dangerous

Yeah I love, I love the tragically beautiful

I am a night owl, I come alive

I'll make the sun go down so I can see you out

Straight to the underground

I like the broken, imperfect rules

That's why you're wonderful, it's undeniable

I might be crazy but

If you were Dracula

I'd be letting you take that bite

Hot and hazardous

Like playing with dynamite

Yeah I want Dracula

Forever be young and wild

Dark and dangerous

Yeah I love, I love the tragically beautiful

Only one kiss, only one

Only one kiss, you'll be k-k-k-k-killing me

Only one kiss, only one

Only one kiss, you'll be k-k-k-k-killing me

Hey! Hey!

If you were Dracula

I'd be letting you take that bite

Hot and hazardous

Like playing with dynamite

Yeah I want Dracula

Forever be young and wild

Dark and dangerous

Yeah I love, I love the tragically beautiful

Throughout the song, Alice is dancing in her seat as she jams with the music. She even sang obnoxiously in his ear making the vampire roll his eyes at the woman playfully. When the song came to an end Alice kisses his cheek and sits back in her spot giggling. Dracula peeps over at her neck and saw the hickey she tried hiding with her hair and make-up.

"I think a hickey best suits you than a bite" he comments making Alice face flush with color. She gently swats at his shoulders and it was Drac's turn to laugh.

….

"Ughhh I'm so fullllll" Alice drones as she rubs her stomach. Maybe she should have brought left over instead of eating her whole plate in one sitting. The young woman whimpers as she felt herself about to throw up, but she drank her cookie and cream milkshake to wash away the test. Dracula chuckles as he watches her drink her milkshake after complaining about being full.

"Then let me have your shake, mine is almost gone" Dracula tells her as he finishes up his strawberry milkshake. Alice scoffs as she continues to drink her shake.

"As if! This is like sipping heaven from a straw" she praises her drink happily to the vampire as they walk hands lace together through a park nearby the diner. The two had finished their dinner and order milkshakes to go, but before they could end the date, they needed to take a nice stroll through the park. Alice then spots a swing set and she felt her inner child awaken. She lets go of Dracula's hand and rushes over to the swings. She quickly gets on one and she starts kicking her legs back and forth. Dracula watches her as he gradually made his way over to her as he finished his shake.

"Shouldn't you wait 30 minutes or so before moving around?" he asks his girlfriend as she swung back in forth.

"I don't care! I love swings and if I throw up or get sick it will be worth it!" she cries happily as she swung higher and higher. The vampire couldn't help but smile that broke out on his face. Alice can find the joy in every situation and he admires that. That is a quality that is difficult to have and especially with someone with her history.

"Do you know why I like swings?" she calls out to Dracula, pulling him out of his thought.

"Because it gives you a senses of freedom and you feel like you're flying" he answers her making Alice jaw drop.

"How did you know?" she asks still swinging. Dracula points to his head with a smirk forming on his lips.

"I read minds" he answers simply. Alice furrows her brows and stops kicking her legs. He can read minds? Since when? Has he been reading her mind this whole time? The swing she sat on came to a stop and she walks over to Dracula and crosses her arms.

"You never told me you can read minds" the young woman proclaims. Dracula gave an innocent smile as he shrugs.

"It never came up and I don't use it often especially not with you" he says truthfully. Alice squints her eyes behind her large frames, but she could tell he is telling the truth. How? Because he wasn't speaking in his ridiculously high tone of voice- when he does that usually means something's up. Alice features soften as she reaches out and grabs Dracula's tie and tugs him down for a kiss. She closes her eyes as she felt Dracula respond to her kiss and he wraps his arms around her waist. The vampire decided to take this chance to surprise Alice by lifting her off the ground. Dracula carefully flew higher to the sky keeping Alice occupied with the kiss. Once he believes they were high enough he pulls his lips away from hers and stares down at her waiting for her to notice. Alice hums happily as she opens her eyes and stares at Dracula with adoring eyes. Dracula winks at her as he brought their body's together making Alice face heat up and she shifts her large eyes down. When she did she saw that she is not standing in the middle of the park, but floating above it. Alice's eyes widen as she yelps and pulls Dracula closer as she felt her heart beat faster.

"DRACCC!" she cries out in a whiney manner making the vampire chuckle.

"You said you wanted to fly, so let's fly. And don't worry I won't drop you" he reassures her as his grip on her tightens. Alice looks into his eyes and she slowly nods.

"I know you won't, I trust you" and with that, the two took off soaring into the night sky. Dracula wraps his left arm around her waist pulling her close to his side as their stomach faces the ground as they flew through the air. A large smile spreads across Alice's face as she stares down at the town with her green eyes that lite up with wonder. This view is completely phenomenal and she could not believe she is actually flying! The young woman felt her chest warm up as she stretches out her arms to the side and she closes her eyes to enjoy the feeling of freedom. Dracula flew directly above the clouds and tells Alice to open her eyes and she does as she is told. Her green eyes widen at the sight and she moves her hands down touch the fluffy clouds. They didn't feel like cotton as she had hoped. When she touches it her hand is covered in moisture from the cloud, but this is still amazing!

"This is incredible" she cheers aloud making Dracula laugh with her. Dracula smiles and did a loop-de-loop making Alice cheer with excitement as her stomach got filled with butterflies. After a few more minutes of flying around Dracula settles down a tall tree with a stunning view of the forest with the moon shining in the sky. Alice leans her head on Dracula's right shoulder as he rests his cheek on her head.

"This has to be the best night ever" she says to him as they stared at the moon. Dracula moves his face and kisses her head. He couldn't describe this feeling he felt for Alice. He knew he likes her, a lot, but he thinks 'like' is no longer a strong word he felt for her anymore. He believes he is falling in love her. The thought of loving Alice no longer scares him and he is accepting it. The King notices Alice is spacing out so he took this opportunity to wrap a thin gold chain and secures it around her neck. Alice felt something cold around her neck and looks down to see it is a gold chain with a little gold heart charm in the middle. Alice looks up at Dracula with wide eyes as she stares at him. Her cheeks flush with color as she feels her stomach twist anxiously as she waits for him to say something. The vampire reaches out for her petite hands and he gave them a tight squeeze and she returns the squeeze. They are both nervous.

"Alice, this past month has been an adventure! An adventure I believed was over for me many years ago. I haven't felt this comfortable, this open, and this happy in a long time. I thank you for bringing back these feelings to me and…and I-I t-think…I'm f-falling for you…and I d-don't want to stop" he tells her shyly as he brought her closer to him. Alice felt her eyes water with tears of joy as she smiles. She cups Dracula cheeks and pulls him in for a passionate kiss as tears fell down her cheeks. The vampire locks his arms around her waist as he kisses her back. Alice broke the kiss due to excessive smiling and she presses her forehead against his.

"I feel the s-same way. I've b-been a-around the world and I-Ive never felt so at home than at the h-hotel, by y-you side. I'm falling f-for you t-too…and f-for the first time i-in a long t-time I'm not scared anymore" she utters out as she gave a soft laugh. Dracula felt his chest blossom with exhilaration and he reconnects their lips as he pulls her to his lap. Alice felt her heart soar knowing Dracula is falling in love with her the same way she is. And she couldn't be any more thrilled about it; she is excited to see what the future holds for them

…..

Oooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh spicy! They haven't said the magic three words YET! But we are getting there!

Sorry for the errors and please leave a review!

See my fan art at SweetSinster on DeviantArt!


	14. Chapter 14

"Aweeeee! That is so romantic!" Mavis gushes as she helps Alice packs some of her dad's old books in boxes. Alice and Mavis are in Dracula's room and they found a bunch of old books in the closet, so they deiced to put them in his old bedroom. While they cleaned Alice told Mavis about her and Dracula's one-month anniversary date.

"It was the best night of my life and I have you to thank. If you and Johnjohn didn't set us up, I don't know if me and Drac would ever be a couple" she tells her best friend as she closes the boxes folds. Mavis flashes Alice a large smile and lifts up her box.

"It was our pleasure, I just had a feeling you two would be a great match." she expresses to the shorter woman. Both got their boxes filled with books as they left the room and Mavis led the way to her dad's old room. The walk is a comfortable silence, but there is a question floating in the back of Alice mind. The green eyed woman shifts her orbs up to Mavis wondering if she should ask her the question.

'You can do this Aly, just ask!' she preps herself mentally. The short woman took in a light breath and angles her body towards Mavis.

"Mavis…if things do go well with me and Drac, are you not going to be creeped out that I might be your stepmom?" she asks the young Princess. When Mavis heard Alice's question as she snorted followed by a giggle.

"Whoa, ready to marry my dad aren't you?" she teases as she bumps hips with her friend making Alice blush, but it was partly true. She is a committed woman and she want to stay with Dracula in a happy healthy relationship as long as she can and she hopes after many years of being together they will get married.

"Well, if you must know, I've always seen you as a mom" Mavis admits as she gave a one shoulder shrug. This caught the curly headed woman attentions and she stops in her tracks watching Mavis. She saw her as a mom? How?

"How?" Alice voices her thought making Mavis stop and turns to her with a nervous grin.

"How? The real question is how weren't you? First off when we first met you were super kind to me and were the first human in Johnny's family who made me feel comfortable. When me and Johnny got into…disagreements you never picked a side, but you helped us get through it. You made us realize both of our mistakes so we can fix the issue. Then I got pregnant and you called me and text me every day to make sure me and the baby were ok and you gave me advice to help make the baby healthy. You let me vent your ears off from 8p.m-2a.m and you had school the next morning. And when we would visit you with Dennis you were…you were amazing with him! You taught him so many things, you help boost his confidence and you help shape him to be the boy he is. You did so much for this family more than you realize, Aly." Mavis says softly as she held in her tears, she is not going to cry. She refuses!

"I've never had the chance to meet my mom and I was afraid Dennis was going to grow up without a grandma, but you gave that to us. And I am so thankful for that Alice. You complete our family and if you and dad get married…I'll be ecstatic to have you has a mom" Mavis confesses as a few tears escape down her cheeks. The young vampire laughs nervously as she wipes away her tears. She told herself she wouldn't cry, but she is. Alice blinks rapidly with a look of astonishment gracing her features. She didn't realize Mavis felt that way about her; she wasn't trying to be a mother figure to her. Alice was just being…herself. The human sensed tears sliding down her cheeks as her heart swell with gratification. Alice smiles widely as she drops the box of books in the hotel hallway floor and hugs Mavis. The young vampire drops her box and returns the hug and both girls smiled through their tears. Soon they both pull away from the hug as they wipe their tears away as they giggled. The women picked up their boxes and they resume their walk down the hall to Dracula's old chamber.

….

"Whoa, this place needs some serious cleaning." Alice comments as they enter the room. Mavis had turned on the lights and there is a thick layer of dust on everything. There are spider webs in the corner of the room, on books, chairs, desktops and pretty much everywhere else. Alice sets her box on a desktop only to have a cloud of dust rush up her face making her go into a coughing fit and her eyes sting from the dirt that invaded her personal space. Alice groans in pain as she rubs her eyelids trying to remove the unwanted dirt away. When Alice got rid of the filth from her eyes, she starts to explore the large room while Mavis made room for the books in Dracula's ancient book shelve. It looks like he hasn't been in here for years. The young human scans the walls of his room and her green orbs stopped at a large painting. The short woman walks closer to get a better look at it. Her pupils shrunk as her heart twist. It is a portrait of Dracula and…Martha. Goodness, she heard Martha was beautiful, but she didn't think she was that beautiful! She is stunning! Everything about her is perfect! She has long dark locks, striking eyes, pale skin that seems to glow in the dark and a slender body. Alice looks at Dracula, he looks so happy standing next to her, and why wouldn't he be? Martha seems to be the dream woman every man wants. Alice furrows her brows sadly as she looks down at herself…she is nothing like Martha. Alice could feel her insecurities eating away at her as negative thoughts flood her mind.

'What does he see in me? I'm not as beautiful as Martha and I will never be as beautiful as she is. I'm just a plain face in the crowd of monsters and people' She thought as her heart sank in self-shame. Alice takes a shaky breath as she steps away from the painting and walks out with Mavis to meet the other gals for a spa day.

…..

Alice and Mavis met up with Eunice, Wanda, Tracy and Cleo at the 'Indulgence Spa' in the hotel. They switched out their clothes for white cotton robes as they sat on massage chairs while they got their feet rubbed.

"Alice I've noticed you are sporting a new necklace is it from Drac?" Eunice asks as she sips her white wine peeping over to the human. Wanda looks at Alice and spots the gold chain around Alice's neck and gasps softly.

"It is so beautiful!" she compliments. Alice blushes at the attention she is receiving as she nods her head with a wide smile.

"Yes. He gave it to me for our one month anniversary" She chirps happily as she fiddles with the gold heart charm. Tracy claps her invisible hands as she wiggles in her massage chair.

"You guys are so cute! Ah, I can hear wedding bells already!" Tracy sang cheerfully making the rest of the women giggle. The human woman bites her lower lip as she tries her best not to give a cheesy smile.

"Oh, hush Tracy! We didn't even have sex yet, thanks to Mavis and Johnny." Alice says in a playful manner as she sticks her tongue out at Mavis who sat on her left. Alice's comment made Mavis choke on her wine from laughter; this made Alice laugh twice as hard.

"I said I was sorry!" the vampire says defensively as she cackles in her massage chair. The other woman smirks wickedly as they lean in closer to Alice and Mavis.

"Ohhhh I hear an interesting story, girls spill" Cleo says to them with a cheeky grin. Alice stops her laughter a she got herself together to tell them what had happened.

…..

Meanwhile with the Drac pack they all decided to go a bar for a guy's night out. They sat in a private corner booth as they asked Dracula questions left and right about the date with Alice and if he got any action. The vampire gave a fangy smirk as he chuckles.

"No I haven't got any action yet, BUT I was so close to until Mavis and Johnny came in and ruined it" The vampire says with a playful glare as he put Johnny in a headlock and gave him a knuckle sandwich. Johnny laughs as he tries his best to escape the vampire's clutches. Dracula lets go of his son-in-law as he takes a sip of his bloody Mary.

"I said I'm sorry man!" Johnny cries as he gives Dracula a side hug making the vampire smirk as he rolls his eyes. He then slowly removes Johnny away from his person.

"And the date went…perfectly. And I kind of told Alice I'm falling in love with her" Dracula mutters quickly under his breath while he slouches in his seat. This caught his friend's attention as they stared at him with shock.

"Kind of? What do you mean kind of?!" Griffin shouts in a demanding tone. The invisible man needs answers!

"Did she say it back?" Murray asks. All eyes are on Dracula as they waited impatiently for him to answer their questions. Dracula took a deep breath as he clears his throat, letting the others know he is ready to speak.

"I told her I am falling in love with her and she says she felt the same way. But fellas I am so confused" he grunts as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"How can I feel this way when I already zinged with Martha? Or did we ever zinged?" Drac asks as he looks down at his wedding ring. Should he still be wearing this since he is dating Alice now?

"No, you guys definitely zinged, maybe you and Alice zinged too?" Frank suggests to his best friend, but the vampire shook his head.

"You can only zing once in your life" he mutters softly as he looks down at his drink with sad eyes. For so many years he thought Martha was his one and only and Alice comes in and basically rips that idea to shreds. He is glad he met Alice and he is dating her, but he may not be able to give her the love she deserves. Which in a way sounds ridiculous since he is feeling things with Alice he never felt with Martha. But he zinged with Martha and Alice hasn't zinged with anyone- not that he knows off. His shoulders got heavy with guilt. He is dating Alice and by doing so he he probably stole some poor souls zing away from them!

Johnny watch as the group falls silent, knowing there is nothing to say to reassure the vampire. But he knew what to say, he and Mavis had talked about this many times and it is about time to widen these monsters belief system on love.

"Well, Alice may not be your zing, but she could be your spark" Johnny informs quietly next to Drac. The vampires blue orbs shift over to the man as he sat up with confusion painted across his face.

"Spark?" he repeats back making Johnny nod with a grin.

"Yeah, a spark!" Johnny says animatedly as the rest of the monster sat there unsure what the red headed point was.

"Care to elaborate?" Wayne asks the human.

"Oh, right! Well, who said monster could only fall in love once? As a human, we can find more than one love! Before Mavis I had a girlfriend whom I loved for 4 years, I thought I was going to marry her, but we weren't meant to be and that's was ok! She was my first true love, but then I met Mavis and the feelings I feel for her are indescribable. So technically Mavis is my second love." Johnny explains to the monsters, they seem to understand his point a bit better.

"That's because you guys zinged, and a zing is true love at first sight and it is supposed to bind the two souls forever" Griffin says as he took a swing of his beverage. Johnny looks over to the invisible man with a straight face.

"I fell in love with my first girlfriend the moment I saw her, but when we broke up I was in pieces! I didn't know I was capable of loving anyone else again, but when I met Mavis I had to risk putting my heart on the line again in hopes she won't break it. Yeah, we zinged a fell in love at first sight, but the rest was all me and Mavis. Love is fragile and needs a lot of devoted time and care for it to grow stronger. And we choose to stay together to see where these feelings will take us. Unfortunately, Drac's wife passed away, but fate is giving Dracula a second chance at love, and every relationship starts with a spark." Johnny explains confidently. The table got quite as they took in the wise words of the human. Who knew he could be so insightful. The vampire stares down at Johnny completely shock, he was going to speak. but a voice interrupts him.

"The kid is right" came a raspy voice; the group of men turns their head over to the right to see Vlad approaching them.

"Dad?" Drac mutters out as Vlad stood in front of the table.

"I know many monsters believe it is impossible to find a second love, but my son here has done the impossible a few times. Look around, all monsters of all kinds are sitting at one table. Back in my day this would never happen! But since Dracula built the hotel, monsters of all species are living in peace. Then we hated and fear humans, but then Dracula let this particular human into his hotel and now we live in harmony with the humans and lastly we have a cute boy who is half human and half vampire, something we believed was impossible. Drac, my son. You have accomplished the impossible before and you can do it again" Vlad tells his son as he places a wrinkly hand on his shoulder.

"Not everyone gets a second chance on finding true love, so I suggest you take the opportunity while you still have it" The eldest vampires whispers to him as he gave his son a large smile. Dracula's pupils widen at the kind words his father said to him, that was the nicest thing he ever said to him. A large smile broke out on Dracula's face as he stands up and hugs his dad.

"Thank you, daddy."

…..

"My feel like a new monster!" Tracy cheers happily as she looks behind at the other women getting their belongings together. They all hum in agreement as they set out to leave the spa. Alice and her friends enjoyed the spa and they are now getting ready to meet up with the fellas for a group lunch.

"I am starving" Wanda comments as she rubs her baby bump as they walked out the spa and heads over to the dining area. Alice walks next to Mavis as they chat a bit, but then realization hit Alice like a ton of bricks. She left her phone in the spa locker!

"You guys go ahead without me, I'm going back to the spa to get my phone" She tells them before running back to retrieve her device.

The spa employee let Alice into the back where the lockers are so she can get her phone. The short woman went to the locker she was using and found her iphone where she had left it. She puts the phone in her pocket, she then quickly turns around to catch up with her friends, but she bumps into someone.

"Sorry! I didn't see you!" Alice apologizes quickly while she fixed her crooked glasses. When she was done she looks up to see she had bumped into a tall woman. Alice furrows her brows as she takes in the woman appearances, she kind of looks like Martha. Alice also took note of the other six other women behind the pale human. The woman gave Alice a smile and waves it off.

"Oh it's ok. I'm Clare by the way!" the pale woman introduces herself.

"I'm Alice, again I'm sorry for bumping you" Alice repeats as she tries to move around Clare so she could leave. The group of women gasps in shock as they looked at each other and mutter amongst themselves.

"Your Alice? So you are dating Dracula!" Clare announces making Alice smile shyly.

"Wow, you are so brave!" a Gremlin woman responses as she stood beside Clare. Brave? Why would she be brave for dating Drac?

"Uh, what do you mean by brave?" Alice asks curiously to the women before her. An evil glint shines in Clare's eyes before replacing it with false sympathy.

"I don't know about you, but I'll be intimidated to date a man who already found his zing, you know, his one true love and his soul mate. And to know he lost his wife in a tragic fire, may she rest in peace. I wouldn't be able to compete with that! How will I know if he will ever love me as much as he loved her or if he will ever love me more than her?" Clare states like it were the most obvious thing in the world. Alice's stomach twists at each word Clare was saying. And each word cut her deep. The woman was right…how would she know? Anxiety began to overwhelm the short woman as she stood there listening to Clare's words. The gremlin smirks deviously to herself and says.

"Exactly! And to think if she hadn't died, you and him would never be. Or if she were alive, he would never give you a second thought. Let's be serious if he had to pick the love of his life over you, he would pick her in a heartbeat. Like come on he still wearing his wedding band." the monster says. The short woman didn't know what to think, she wanted to tell them that it wasn't true…but deep down she knew it was. Alice did her best not to let it affect her, she tried not to let their words to cut so deep, but it was too late. Her heart felt like someone kicked it, her shoulders felt heavy and her eyes sting with tears she doing her best to hold in.

Clare notices that they are breaking her with their words so she decided to cut to the chase. She walks closer to Alice and leans down to her eye level.

"In the end of the day, don't take the break up to hard. You guys are never meant to be." And with that said Alice ducks her head down and rushes out the spa. Clare and her followers cackle evilly as they watch the colored woman run off with her tail between her legs.

"That was so easy" Clare states with a cocky smirk.

Alice pushes through the spa doors still looking at the floor. She wipes away the tears that threaten to spill down her cheeks, but while she did so she bumps into someone again. For the love of! She looks up to see it was Mavis.

"Hey, I was waiting for you, are you ok?" Mavis asks Alice in a concerned tone. Then vampire notices Alice sclera has a light red hue to it. The short woman moves her face to hide her eyes while she backs up away from Mavis.

"Yeah, yeah, I just…I just feel sick. So I'ma head back to my room" she says quickly, before Mavis could utter a word Alice turns on her heels and dashed down the hall.

…

When Mavis returns to the group she told her dad Alice wasn't feeling well and she returned to her room. The vampire King excuses himself from the table and went to go check up on his girlfriend. He teleports in front of her room and knocks on the door waiting for a response, but he didn't hear one.

"If you're looking for Alice, she not here" Mimi the voodoo doll head says. Dracula nods and teleports to his room, she would most likely be there. When he appears in his room he saw it to is empty. Worry starts to settle in Drac's chest. He walks through the open balcony doors to see if she was outside, but she wasn't. Dracula whips out his phone; he presses on Alice's contact number and presses the device to his ear. When the line started to ring, Drac heard a faint ringing in the distance. He looks around trying to find the source of the sound, so he uses his heighten visions to follow the sound. Once he located the ringing he saw a crying Alice staring at her phone as she sat under a willow tree.

Drac felt his chest clenches as saw tears running down her puffy red cheeks. He switches back to his normal vision and with a wave of his cape he turns into a bat and flew down to Alice.

In a matter of seconds, Dracula made it over to Alice. He quietly switches back to his normal form, his cape draped over his frame making it seem like he is gliding over to the crying woman.

"Alice, my sweet blood, why are you crying?" Dracula asks in a soft tone, but he still ended up startling Alice. The girl jolts slightly from the grassy ground and she quickly wipes her face with her wrist.

"Crying? I'm not crying…I w-was just…I'm not crying" she resorts back lamely as she sniffles softly. The vampire frowns and he sat next to her, he gently grabs Alice's chin and moves it towards him. Alice's eyes and nose are red, her cheeks are puffy and her lips are quivering.

"Alice, please don't lie to me. What is the matter?" The vampire pleads softly wanting to know what happen to her. Alice stares at Drac with glassy eyes as more tears slip from the corner of her eyes. She moves her face away from Dracula's hold and looks ahead.

"When you asked me out…I was thrilled, but then when Tracy told me you haven't dated anyone since…since Martha…I wasn't sure if I should be happy or scared. I don't want you to have some expectation of me to be like her because I'm not her. I'm not Martha and I will never be her…and then it got me thinking. How can I replace your zing, your wife, the mother of your child? How is a s-simple human like myself is supposed to earn your love when I'm not even half the woman she was?! How am I supposed to compete with a woman you clearly still love since you are still wearing your wedding band! I'm scared that I will fall madly in love with you and you wouldn't be able to love me the way you love her or love me more! Oh, God listen to me! I sound so stupid! I'm asking you to love me more than your late wife who you weren't ready to let go of…I-I sound so….useless" Alice finished her rant by tucking her head in her knees a she cries softly to herself. Eh, she should have kept her mouth shut!

The vampire sat quietly next to her as he looks at his wedding band, he knew he should have taken it off. Drac shifts his piercing blue eyes over to Alice as he moves closer to her. He wraps his long arm around her and closed any gasp between them.

"I know you aren't Martha, I don't expect you to be, Alice. It is true I lost my zing, my wife and the mother of my child and I miss her every day after that night. And it is true that I cannot love you the way I loved her…" Alice's heart squeezes as she cried harder into her knees as she listens to him. Her throat got knotted up as she wraps her arms around her knees. She just wants to disappear.

"The reason I cannot love you the way I loved her is because with you I am experiencing emotions I've never felt with Martha before" he coos to Alice who stops her sobbing instantly. She peeps her head up a bit to look at Dracula with bloodshot eyes and a redder nose.

"What?" she mutters out. Dracula offers her a light smile and reaches over to wipe her tears away with his thumb.

"This past month I've been undergoing new feelings with you, which I've never felt with Martha. You two are two completely different souls so I cannot love you the way I did with her. I know you are not Martha, I don't want you to be and I don't want to love you the way I loved Martha. I want you to be you and I want to love you for you. Yes, I loved her, but she is the past and you are my future. Please, let's focus on what we have, Alice. You're my spark" Dracula says softly to her. Alice arches her brows.

"I'm your spark? What's that?" She questions the vampire who gave her a smile.

"It means fate is giving me a second chance at finding true love and I'm taking the opportunity while I still have it" he explains to his girlfriend as he places his forehead against hers as their eyes locks with one another. Alice could feel her shoulder lighten up and her mind clearing up, she let a smile touch her lips and pulls Dracula by edges of his cape collar to bring him to a deep kiss. The Count pulls her into his lap as he returns her affection. For this night on Alice promise to herself to never question Dracula's feelings for her and to never let others opinions influence her. She is going to put her all into and she knew Dracula will to, how would she know?

Because Dracula is her spark.

…..

Please leave a review :3

And sorry for the errors!


	15. Chapter 15

Warning: HEAVY, INTENSE SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE AHEAD!

You've been warned bleh, bleh, bleh!

…

-A month later

"Meu nome é Denisovich." Alice says slowly to Dennis.

"M-meu nome é Denisovich?" Dennis repeats back to his Aunt sluggishly unsure if he is saying it right.

"That's correct!" Alice boosts proudly to the vampire making him smile. Alice and Dennis are sitting on Dennis's bed in his room and she is teaching him Portuguese. The young vampire didn't have school tonight and his parents are busy with running the hotel. So she decided to babysit him and teach him different languages like she used to when he used to visit her. It is October 11 and the time is 11:55 p.m. Her birthday is in five minutes and she turns 30-years-old. She smiles to herself happily knowing she is blessed to live this long and she is grateful to meet a bunch of amazing people and monsters along the way.

"Ok now, what does that mean?" She asks the boy.

"It means…My name is Denisovich!" he answers confidently as he threw his arms up making Alice giggle. She reaches over to him and began to tickle his side and this made Dennis howl with laughter. Unaware to the pair Dennis's room door opens and Johnny walks in with a laid back smile.

"Awe, aren't you two cute" Johnny says in a teasing manner as he folds his arms over his chest while he watches the cute bonding moment between Alice and his son.

"Hi, daddy!" Dennis greets his dad and walks over to him and hugs his dad. Johnny bends down and picks up the boy and places him on his shoulders and held onto the boy's legs so he won't fall back.

"What's going on Johnjohn?" The short woman greets him while she sits closer to the edge of the bed. Johnny shrugs his shoulders and walks closer to her.

"Nothing much, but hey can you help me with something? I have this song stuck in my head and I can't figure out where it's from." The red head states as he took a spot on the bed next to his best friend.

"Yeah, sure. Do you know the tune or any of the lyrics?" The cocoa skinned woman questions as she unconsciously pushes her glasses back to the bridge of her nose. Johnny squints his eyes as he tries to think of the lyrics to the song as he made a various 'uhhh' sounds as he thought.

"OH! I got it, ok it goes like this! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Johnny sang and Dennis's bedroom door opens wider to reveal Mavis, Eunice, Wanda, Tracy, Cleo, Vlad, Wayne, Frank, Griffin and Murray all singing happy birthday to her. Alice laughs softly as she covers her mouth. She was not expecting this at all! Dracula was the last one to step out of Johnny's and Mavis's dark room and into Dennis's domain with a circle shaped cake in his hands. The cake has one layer and it is covered in purple frosting with black sprinkles, spider web designs, a black '30'candle that has a fire going, and a 'Happy Birthday Alice' in black icing written in cursive.

Alice covers her face with her hands as her group of friends sings louder to her. Oh, goodness! Alice felt her insides get warm and fuzzy as they continue to chant to her, she laughs through her hands- this is the sweetest thing ever! The green eyed woman peeps up to see Dracula standing in front of her with the cake in his hands as he sang louder with a large goofy smile on his face. Once the song finishes Dracula slouches down closer to Alice with the cake and gives her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Happy birthday, my siren. Make a wish" He whispers to her and Alice did as told. She closed her eyes, made her wish and blew out the candle when she did everyone in the room cheers.

….

"This is going to be a big party! Everyone in the hotel is invited so we have to make Alice look like a queen!" A thrilled Mavis tells the group of women.

"Ok, but first we have to do a few things before the party!" Tracy says to the vampire woman. The group of friends all stood in the middle of Dennis's room eating cake and talking about Alice's birthday party they are throwing her.

"We have to go get her hair done" Eunice chimes in.

"We have to do her nails too!" Wanda adds in quickly

"Maybe she should buy some new shoes" Cleo mentions and the group of women nods in agreement.

Alice, on the other hand, couldn't stop smiling. The truth is Alice hasn't had a birthday party since she was 10 years-old and she was perfectly happy with the little celebration they are having now.

"Girls, it doesn't have to be a big deal. I'm happy with this" she tells them honestly, but this caught the attention of her spark. The vampire zips away from his friends and over to her, he grabs her left hand and twirls her around before pulling her to his chest.

"But my poison ivy, your party is being prepped as we speak. And besides I want nothing but the best for you" The Count states to her with the charming smile that made her weak in the knees. The green eyed woman tip toes and pecks his lips.

"Awe, Count you're so sweet to me. Ok, well then we should get going! See you later sweetie" And with that, the girls grab their belongings and the left the room. Mavis quickly grabs sun block, a poncho and her large hat for protection before leaving to town.

…

The women had left around 9 a.m, but the time they were finished it is 6:20 p.m and the party starts at 7 p.m. All the girls got their hair done, nails done, bought new dresses and shoes. They all quickly returned to the hotel and went their separate ways to get ready in their own rooms. Alice walks into Dracula's chamber since most of her makeup is in there. She places her bags with her new dress and shoes on the bed and took a moment to look at her nails. They are long black stiletto nails with a few rhinestones to make it look elegant and cute, she never had her nails like this before and she is starting to like them more and more. The short woman smiles as she walks over to her vanity, to see a black bag. She approaches the bag and pulls out a card that read.

- _Where this tonight_

- _From your Spark, Drac_

Alice's eyes soften as she places the card down next to her jewelry box. She reaches into the bag and pulls out the dress she saw at the retail store her and Dracula had gone to together. He got it for her!? He is so sweet! Oh, it's so beautiful! She checks the bag to make sure there was nothing else inside but she found another note.

 _-And this ;)….if you want_

The note read and Alice carefully took out violet color lingerie Drac showed her in the retail store as well. Her face went red as she stares at the sexy undergarment. Alice molds over the idea of actually wearing this, should she? It is cute. And they haven't had sex yet and she REALLY wants too! And she knew he wanted too to. So what was holding her back?

The short woman smirks to herself a she began to get ready.

Looks like tonight is going to be the night.

…

Drac is ballroom where the party is taking place. He wore his traditional clothing to the party since Alice personally likes it. The vampire surveillance over the large crowd of party goers as they dance to the blaring music on the spacious dance floor. A few others drank, ate or/and talking. As always Count receives various compliments for the party. The huge room is dark and it glows under the color lights that reflect from the large disco ball on the ceiling. There are numerous colorful laser lights maneuvering in different direction. The D.J is set up at the front of the room with giant speakers. There is a large table fill with drinks and foods of all kind. And the dance floor is glowing a purple hue and there are streamers and balloons of all colors decorating the walls. The vampire spots his group of friends as they enter the hall and the vampire easily made his way to them.

"Hey, Drac! This place is insane! You really out did yourself!" Frank says to his friend as he looks around at the party. Drac gave a prideful smile as he stood tall.

"Thank you, Frank. I wanted to make Alice 30th birthday a rememberable night for her" he states as he looks back at the party to see if he could spot his spark in the crowd. He bit his lower lip as he felt gooey inside when he calls her his spark. He couldn't wait to tell her tonight! His hands felt clammy in anticipation as he goes over his lines in his head a billion times on how he is going to express it to her. Wayne and Griffin just chuckle to themselves when he said 'rememberable night'.

"Then shouldn't you be in her bed to make it a rememberable night?" Griffin comments as he snickers.

"Yeah, Drac! Release the beast!" a chuckling Murray remarks as they all gave him a knowing smile.

"I wonder what Dracula would be like when he finally gets laid" Wayne says as he elbows Dracula side playfully making the vampire slouch with his signature frown. The Drac Pack laughs at the vampire expense, but it was just some harmless teasing. Dracula rolls his eyes as he scoffs. He maneuvers his gaze away from his friends just in time to see Alice enter the hall. Dracula's pupils dilate as time seems to slow down as Alice walks into the room. She looks gorgeous. Her hair is straightened and put in a neat bun, her bangs slants across the right side of her forehead. She did not wear her glasses, her eyelashes is covered in dark mascara making them look fuller and longer, her eyes lids have smoked out black eyeshadow with black liner on her water line making her green eyes look brighter and sharp. And the dress…holy smoke the dress made her looks stunning. It hugs her pear shape body perfectly, the shear of lace on her arms and gown made her look fiercely elegant. The dress is off the shoulders and he could see her exposed neck, his teeth began to ache as he eyes her soft flesh. He snaps out of it and continues to admire her from afar. The high hem in front of the dress made her legs looks smooth and long and the hem gradually got longer in the back and it slightly drags on the floor. She also wore black platform 5-inch heels. Dracula felt his body freeze as he took in her beauty. She looks so sexy in all black. He was going to dash over to her, but he saw his dad approaching her, they exchange greetings and the two began to dance to the song 'Move your body" from Sia. He smiles at this scene, he is ecstatic knowing his father and Alice genuinely got along.

Poetry in your body

You got it in every way

And can't you see it's you I am watching

I am hot for you in every way

And turn around, let me see you

Wanna free you with my rhythm

I know you can't get enough

When I turn up with my rhythm

Vlad and Alice are having a fun time dancing together, but Vlad pulls away from her to show off his own dancing skills. Alice laughs as she stands next to him cheering him on. While Vlad dances he looks over into the crowd and he sees Dracula watching them with a soft smile on his face. The eldest vampire smirks and he grabs Alice's hand and he spins her in Drac's direction.

Your body's poetry, speak to me

Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight?

Move your body, move your body

I wanna be your muse, do your music

And let me be your rhythm tonight

Move your body, move your body

Your body's poetry, speak to me

Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight

Move your body, move your body

I wanna be your muse, do your music

And let me be your rhythm tonight

Move your body, move your body

When Alice stops spinning she made eye contact with Dracula, he only stood a few feet away from her. The colored woman smiles widely and she makes her way towards him, but a green monster snatches her away from Dracula and starts dancing with her. Alice gave Drac a nervous smile as she dances, with Blooby, she didn't want to be rude since Blooby is a friend and a guest at the hotel. Dracula glares his blue eyes in annoyance. Of course, it was Blooby! When the vampire wasn't paying attention someone took his hands. Drac looks down to see it is Clare wearing a bright red silk dress with thin straps, her dress is showing way too much cleavage and her dress is extremely short. Drac shot her a look of disgust, she looks so untasteful.

"You still owe me a dance~" She purrs to him and with that she takes him to the dance floor against his will.

Pain in your body

Got you started or never end

Feel my rhythm in your system

This is heaven, I'm your only friend

Feel the beat in your chest

Beat your chest like an animal

Free the beast from it's cage

Free the rage like an animal

Mavis and Johnny were dancing together not too far from Drac and Aly. Johnny is the first to notice Dracula's situation and taps Mavis's shoulder to get her attention. Once he got it he points over to Dracula and she saw her dad dancing with Clare who is leaning her head on his chest with a lovestruck smile while Dracula looks miserable. Mavis shifts her orbs over to Alice and sees she is carefully dancing with Blooby, trying to not to get suck up into him like his past victims. Mavis and Johnny look back at each other and nod. Johnny runs over to Alice and takes her by the hand, stealing her away from the monster.

"Cuttzies" He calls out as he pulls her away from Blooby and dances with the short woman. Alice giggles as she and him stand side by side and doing random dance moves from the 70's like the bus stop, the disco point, pelvic thrust and awkward shuffling. Mavis went over to her dad and taps Clare's shoulders to get her attention. Clare looks up to see it is Mavis and she is holding her hand out indicating she wants to dance with her dad. Clare huffs and stomps away knowing she couldn't mess with Mavis like she did with Alice. Dracula and Mavis beam as she walks away and the too did their own dance moves together.

Your body's poetry, speak to me

Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight?

Move your body, move your body

I wanna be your muse, do your music

And let me be your rhythm tonight

Move your body, move your body

Your body's poetry, speak to me

Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight

Move your body, move your body

I wanna be your muse, do your music

And let me be your rhythm tonight

Move your body, move your body

Mavis and Johnny saw one another and smile. Mavis drags her dad by the hand as they dodge through monsters and humans and John yanks Alice by the wrist and easily moves through the crowded dance floor. When they were close enough Mavis and Johnny spins Aly and Drac until the spark couple crashed into each other. When the pair did Dracula magically has his arms around Alice's frame, his left-hand claps her right hand and their chest are press close together. Both their eyes widen at what just happen, but they realized who there are paired up with and a warm smiles grace their faces.

"Hi, honey!" Alice greets Dracula cheerfully with a pearly white smile.

"My siren, look at you! You look like the Goddess I knew you are!" He says enthusiastically as he twirls her slowly to get a better look at her from each angle. Alice smiles and kisses his lips.

"Thank you, my jolly sailor, and thank you for the party" She shouts over the music to him, Dracula smirks and pulls her closer to him.

"My pleasure, now would you like to dance?" he questions her with a low seductive tone. Alice smirks as she lowers her eyelids.

"I thought you never ask"

The duo made it to the dance floor and they sway slowly as the song slows down. The crowd of monsters and people move out the way to watch the two as a spotlight shines brightly down on the couple.

Your body's poetry

Move your body for me

Your body's poetry

Move your body for me

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me...

Clare glares harshly at Alice as she watches her dance with Drac in the middle of the mass of party goers. The jealous woman can hear mutters of 'they are so cute, oh gosh, I'm so happy for them'. Bleh, it made her sick.

"What makes her so special?" she spats loud enough for Alice to hear. Dracula heard it as well and he scowls the woman. How dare she disrespect his spark! He clenches his teeth angrily, but Alice rolls her eyes at her comment. She looks up at Drac, she places her hands on his cheeks and direct his stare down to her. The vampire expression softens when he looks down at her, he then saw a devious smirk made its way across her plush lips and he raises his thick brows in confusion.

'I got this' she mouth out to him, Alice raises her arm to make it seem like Dracula spun her and Alice twirls in front of Clare. Thanks to her heels, she is now eye level with the pale skinned woman who just glares at her.

"This." Alice answers Clare insult in a whispering manner just for Clare to hear and the woman looks slightly taken back by her comment. The song then picks up tempo and Alice effortlessly shakes her hips to the fast beats of drums. A large fangy smile pastes itself over Dracula face and he grabs her hand and whips her back to him and they spun in a fast circle on the lit up dance floor.

Your body's poetry, speak to me

Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight?

Move your body, move your body

I wanna be your muse, do your music

And let me be your rhythm tonight

Move your body, move your body

Your body's poetry, speak to me

Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight

Alice and Dracula swiftly change from fast spinning to a fast pace lock-twirl hand switch as they shuffle their feet to the rhythm of the music. Alice coils out of Drac's hold, but she still held his hand. She smiles and runs to him and slides between his legs, she lets go of his hand as she slips under him and Dracula quickly grabs her extended hand she reaches out to him and he lifts her up back to her feet easily. The two did a side by side salsa dance steps- Alice plays with the skirt of her dress and Dracula got on the floor and did a head spin. The crowd cheers them loudly making the pair laugh in enjoyment. Dracula got back on his feet, he pulls Alice to him and picks her up bridal style and he did 'around the world swing'- he carefully, but easily guides her body around his. He once again cradles her into his arms before tossing her high into the air. Alice's hair unravels from its tight bun and she whips her head to let it flow freely. When Alice is high enough she strikes a pose when given the opportunity before descending back down. Dracula flew up to her and caught her in his arms and he spun quickly around making Alice giggle happily. Oh, this is so much fun! Green eyes locks with piercing blue one's and the two felt like they are the only ones in the room. Alice leans her head on his shoulders, she feels safe in his arms.

Move your body, move your body

I wanna be your muse, do your music

And let me be your rhythm tonight

Move your body, move your body

The couple made it back to earth and Dracula places Alice back to the floor, he grabs the tips of her fingers and spins her wildly fast and then he dips her. Alice right leg is hooked around his waist, her back is arch high and she tosses her head back low to the ground. The couple stood in their position panting heavily as sweat glisters their skin. The audience cheers excitedly at their performance, they are completely incredible together! Dracula gently pulls up a laughing Alice and he envelopes the short woman in for a hug and a passionate kiss on the lips. The crowd cheers wildly at this, there were a few 'Get it Drac!', some whistling and howling which made the couple laugh into the kiss. Everyone seem to be happy, but there is one sour puss among them named Clare, she scoffs and leaves the party not wanting to watch the happy couple any longer.

After three hours of dancing and mingling Alice and Dracula went outside to cool down. The couple couldn't stop smiling as they walked out hand in hand to the balcony, they lean on the thick black bars as they took in the fresh air. The colored woman leans her head on his shoulders and hums in content. The breeze blew through her long hair making it dance in the wind. This is so relaxing. The two stood in a comfortable silence as they lace their fingers, but a strong gust of wind blew at them and this made Alice squeak in discomfort as she shivers. Ok, now she is cold. Dracula chuckles at her adorable reaction; he unties his cape and places it around her. The green eyed woman snuggles closer to the warm material as she smells his cologne on it, still smells like pine and vanilla.

"Thank you for the party, Drac. This is the best birthday I ever had, thank you" she says softly as she shifts her large eyes up to the vampire. Dracula grins and leans down and captures her soft lips as he tilts her chin up more. Alice's cheeks flush with color as her heart felt like it is ready to explode with happiness. Alice felt her insides are bubbling up with so much want and desire. This monster has been sweeping her off her feet since day one and he just keeps outdoing himself every day. Alice never felt this way before and it is unknown territory. Every time he is around she feels lighter, the room get brighter and her smile grows wider. She feels safe and secure with him, when they dance she feels like they are the only ones in the room left. He is the first thing on her mind when she wakes up and when she goes to sleep. In every romantic relationship she's been in, she never felt so comfortable, so happy and so fully accepted in her life. Dracula seems to like every part of her from the moment he's met her and he has never once ask her to change who she is. Even though all these emotions are foreign she has an idea of what she is feeling, so Alice pushes herself into the deep end. She pulls away from the passionate kiss, she moves back to make sure she is making eye contact with the vampire. The short woman heart seems to slow down as she took a shaky breath.

"I love you" the words escape her lips and into the vampire's ears. Dracula eyes widen as a look of shock is written across his face. Did he hear that right?

"What?" he utters out. The short woman took in another deep breath and repeats her words.

"I love you, I love you Count Dracula" she declares a bit louder. Dracula's mouth went dry as he stands completely unmoved as he processes her words. She loves him? She loves him! Dracula slowly blinks down at the woman who stares up at him with worry eyes. He hasn't responded to her and she is getting uneasy about it. The vampire grins as he runs his hands through his dark locks.

"You keep beating me to the punch Aly." He says playfully. Alice's heart skips a beat as her inside flips. Did he reciprocate her feelings? The short woman opens her mouth to speak, but he scoops her up in his arm and pulls her closer.

"I love you too, Alice Grace" He whispers to her. A burst of energy rushes through Alice making her heart jolts in glee as a large smile found its way to her lips. She wraps her arms around his neck and she plants another kiss on his mouth. Alice could feel her inside turn to goo as a warm feeling consumes her being. She tilts her head to deepen the kiss as the adrenaline brought her to new heights. Alice traces her right hand down from his chest and to the front of his pants. She gropes his member from the stiff fabric making Drac groan in pleasure at her touch. Alice broke the kiss and stares at him with hungry eyes.

"Let's go to your room"

….

Dracula's door bursts open with the use of his powers and the couples enter the room while engaged in a heated kiss. The wooden door slams close and the voodoo doll head smirks.

"Do not disturb" she says with a smug smirk on her face.

Dracula fell on his back on the bed with Alice on top as the kiss each other roughly fill with want and lust. His left-hand travels under the cloak she wore and slips between her legs. The woman shivers under his touch as she moans into his mouth. She pulls back from the kiss as she felt her body get hot with longing, Dracula latches his mouth to her neck as he began to leave bruises on her sensitive skin. Alice releases a hot breath before getting off of him making Dracula groan in disappointment.

"Let me freshen up" she coo and she rushes into his bathroom and Dracula leans back on the bed grumbling. Alice took off the cape, then her dress and she is left in the lingerie he bought her. She takes off her earrings and pulls her long hair out the messy bun letting it cascade freely down her lower back. The young woman looks at herself in the mirror and she saw three hickeys already forming on her neck.

"Drac" she whispers with a small smile. Alice swiftly puts the cape back on and walks out the bathroom. Dracula is sitting on the bed and he watches Alice come out the lavatory. He notices the cape is wrap up closed and her face holds a look of worry.

"Are you ok?" he asks concerned. Alice offers a small smile before shrugging off the cape from her shoulders. The leathery material slowly falls off her frame; it pools around her feet and reveals what she was hiding. Dracula's eyes widen as he saw her in the lacey lingerie he got for her and his face turns a bright red making Alice grin. He didn't think she would actually wear it! She looks lovely in it. The dark violet makes her skin look rich and smooth and it hugs her breast and thighs beautifully.

"Wow…" he says in a hushed tone as he stands up and walks over to her. The flush vampire positions himself in front of Alice and he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure?" he asks wanting to make sure he has full consent before acting on impulse.

"Of course" she answers. In a blink of an eye, Dracula lifts her up by her thick thighs and pins her on a nearby wall and began to kiss her hungrily which she responses back with equal hunger. His left-hand travel ups her torso and he carefully traces her scar and he felt her shiver. Alice presses her heat to his erection as she grinds against him. Dracula knees went weak at the sudden pleasure, but he quickly got a hold of himself and he presses her against the wall harder. Alice releases a soft moan as she nips his lower lip. The vampire grew tired of the wall and Dracula hastily pins her down onto his king size mattress. He easily rips the lacy bra off and slips her harden bud into his mouth. A shot of electricity rushes through Alice making her arch her back.

"Ahh!" she gasps. Alice weaves her fingers into his soft black hair and gives them a light tug. The vampire smirks at her reaction; damn he loves the way she squirms under him. His right-hand slips to her heat and his fingers felt how wet she is, this increase his ego and he presses the pad of his thumb to her clitoris making her hips buck.

"FUCK!~" she moans out as she wraps her legs around Dracula's hips. She wants to feel more of him; she wants him to please her body. Alice's mind went white as her vision kept coming in and out of focus as he touches her. The feeling she sensed in the pit of her stomach is growing intense with each passing second. Dracula slows down his rubbing pace on her throbbing clit producing a whine from Alice. Why did he stop? She cups Dracula's cheeks and pulls him into a wet kiss as she bucks her hips trying to increase the pleasurable feeling she is strongly craving. But the vampire broke the kiss and resume back to sucking on her right nipple a while longer. Alice breathing picks up slightly as she rolls her lips in and hums in delight. Oh~ She's never felt like this before and she didn't want the feeling to stop. Dracula smirks as he stares up at her watching her reaction and he loves every moment of it. Her eyebrows are knitted together, her eyes closed shut and her mouth gaping open as she whines under him. He could feel his erection aching, he is completely turned on by Alice. Drac uses his teeth to tug on her nipple as he pulls back away from her. Drac looks down at her to see she is already covered with a thin layer of sweat; Dracula's eyes examine her physique with love and lust. He knew her breast were full and perky, but she exceeded is expectations as perusal. He moves his hand away from her dampness, when he did so he received a scowl from Alice and it was followed by an upset grunt. Dracula chuckles as he uses his nails and carefully claws her torso down to her thighs. Once he made to her lovely thighs, he gave them a rough squeeze making Alice whimper with delight underneath him. He could tell Alice likes it rough which only excites him further. The vampire climbs on top of her and began to nip her neck wanting to darken his marks on her. When Alice knew Count is distracted she uses all her upper strength to shove Drac off her and she pins him down. Her legs straddle his hips down and she breaks the buttons on his shirt by ripping the thin material apart. A pulse of pleasure rushes through Dracula's hardening member when she did so. Holy rabies, that was really hot. His cheeks flush with color as he let her take control. Alice discards the rest of his attire and she brought him to a rough wet kiss. Her tongue slips into his mouth and mingles with his as she claws his back with her sharp long nails. Red lines were drawn down on his back, but they slowly heal up. She nips his lower lip as she grinds harder against his erected cock. Dracula grunts as he shifts uncomfortably since the zipper of his pants is scratching at him. But he did his best to ignore the pain and enjoy the covetous kiss. Alice heard Drac's groans of distress and looks at him, before looking down at his lap. She grinds against him softly and he hisses slightly in pain. The human woman gets off of him and gets on her knees. She undid his pants button and slowly unzips the slacks. Dracula's harden dick shoots up from his boxers, tall and thick, the head is spilling precum and the woman could do nothing but stare. She could feel he is bigger than average, but this is ridiculous! Would this even fit in her?!

Alice blinks to break her trance; her nervous demeanor is promptly replaced with excitement. She smirks and took the base of the member and Dracula involuntary digs his claws into the sheets from her touch. He's forgotten what it's like to be touched by a woman. Alice slips the tip of his member into her mouth as she slowly took more of the harden cock into her mouth.

"ALICE~!" Dracula moans out as he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. His long nimble fingers freed the ripped up bed sheets and tangle themselves into her long hair as she bobs her head up and down on his cock. The vampire is covered in goosebumps as she sucks him off. Dracula set free a deep animalist growl from his throat as he cranes his neck back, enjoying the feeling of Alice's hot mouth on his dick. Alice sucked harder as she bobs her head up and down faster; she could feel him twitch in her mouth. She bobs her head up to the tip and sucks the on head knowing it's the sensitive part. Dracula hips bucked uncontrollably as she did so making the woman smirk in triumph. Alice sticks her tongue out, she slowly traces from the tip down his shaft and all the way to the base. He releases a loud groan as he bit his lower lip, he could feel himself cumming. The short woman returns to giving him a blowjob and she took his whole member down to the base. Dracula's eyes widen as he watches her take his full length into her mouth. He blinks in disbelief; Martha wasn't even able to take half of his length. But Alice here is little and she is deep throating him like nothing. Watching her only made him want to climax sooner.

"Fuck, A-Al-lice, I'm…I'm going to-" Alice hums in response encouraging him to cum. The vibration of her hum sent new waves of sense he never felt through his shaft and after a few hard sucks he came into Alice's mouth. His warm seeds fill her, there was so much that it even spills from the corner of her lips. Dracula falls back on the bed as his chest tightens and his body shivers with satisfaction. The vampire is slowly coming down from his high as a goofy smile plasters itself onto his face. Wow, he has never cummed so hard in his life.

Alice removes her mouth from his dick and swallows his cum. It is saltier than she expected, but that's ok. She wipes her mouth clean as she looks down to see a pool of her own precum, oh dear. Before Alice could stand her body has a blue hue out-lining her build and she is then lifted off the ground. Alice is placed on the bed on her knees facing the headboard of the bed. She blinks and looks down to see Dracula positioning himself under her wet pussy between her legs. Her heart skips and she took a sharp breath as he swiftly removes her panties. He places his warm hands on her hips and brought her closer down to his face. Dracula stares up at her with lust fill eyes as he opens his mouth and he flicks his tongue at her clit. Alice grips the headboard when a blast of ecstasy hits her. Her body trembles slightly and Alice closes her eyes savoring the sensation. The vampire slips her delicate bud into his mouth and began to suck on it. Alice arches her back as she rolls her hips in pleasure. Oh, fuck this felt amazing! With a free hand, she runs her hands through her long thick hair and moans softly. Dracula wanted to hear more, though, so he shoves two fingers into her wet entrances without warning.

" DRACULA!~" she cries out as she leans her forehead against the headboard. He smirks at her, that's what he wanted to hear. He adds another finger as he curls them trying to find her G-spot, after a couple of tries Alice release a pitchy moan.

"FUUCC-AH~ oh God, ohhhh right there, r-right there. Hit again p-please~" she begs as she stares down at Dracula with large pleading eyes. She felt heat flashes as Dracula flicks his long tongue across her throbbing clit. Alice grabs her breast to intensify her pleasure as she cranes her neck back further. Dracula did as told and hit her g-spot a few times more making her tremble violently above him. The monster felt her walls tightening around his digits, she is cumming soon. He thrusts his fingers in her faster and harder making her whimper in desire.

"Draccc, b-b-baby…I-'m cumming" she warns him and he continues his fast thrusts inside her. With his free hand, he slaps her ass roughly making her yelp. That was the straw that broke the camel back. An explosion of fulfillment erupted into Alice, she had finally hit her peak and she came on Dracula's fingers.

"DRAC~!" she moans as she arches her back further at the powerful feeling of her release. Dracula pulls out his fingers that are now covered in her juice and, he hoists his head up and began to eat her out. His tongue slips into her pussy as he laps up the mess she made. She tastes very sweet. Alice purrs delightfully at the feeling of his warm tongue lapping her up eagerly.

The two switched position with Alice being on top and Dracula on the bottom. Alice grabs a bottle of lube and preps herself up; she adds lube to her entrance and some on Dracula's erection. When she finishes, she carefully guides Dracula cock into her awaiting heat. His tip enters and the two already felt a wave of pleasure caressing them, Alice lowers herself more while she bit her lower lip.

"Ah" she whispers. Dracula who is sitting up against the headboard places his hands on her hips for support. Alice stops waiting for herself to adjust to his size. She then begins to bounce up and down slightly on his member. Alice and Dracula could both sense their stomach knotting up at the new feeling. When she modifies to his size she went further down until she took his full length inside of her. She clenches his shoulders and began to move with Dracula's help. Desire embraces both Alice and Dracula as she rides the vampire, she went up on and down on his length and Dracula thrust up to help the processes. Dracula watches as her breast bounces his face as she springs wilder up and down. The sound of skin slapping against skin and hot shaky breaths filled the room.

"Ah, Drac. Mhmmm fuck~" she moans into his ear making him dig his nails into her hips. Dracula is completely mesmerized by his love. Everything she did was a work of art and he wants to treat her delicately, but at the same time, he wants to wreck her body. The vampire felt the painful pleasure of her nails digging into his flesh, her loud cries of pleasure fills his ears as he fucks the woman he loves. He wants her to be his, he is going to make her his and he couldn't take it anymore! He suddenly switches their positions and pins her to the bed and thrust faster into her making her wail louder. Alice clit throbs rapider at Dracula dominant move. It is a big turn on when he got rough with her. Dracula digs his nails into the mattress as he fucks Alice's wet sex and he growls in her ear.

"Your mines, and only mines~" he breathes out heavily into her ear. The woman wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she nods.

"I'm only yours Dracula, my love" She promises which fuel his, he pick up his pace, the bed rocks and would occasionally hit the stone wall with each thrust he made inside her.

Alice squeezes her eyes shut tightly as her walls constricts around Dracula's dick.

"Babbbyyy~ I'm cumming, ohhh fuck I'm cumming" she says into his ear before leaning her head back into the pillow as he plunges harder into her. He could feel himself cumming as well. After a few more pumps he cummed insider her, Alice hit her second climax, she tightens her grip on him and they both release loud moans of satisfaction.

"AHH~" they roar together. Dracula stops his thrusting as he falls on top of Alice panting hard. Alice too is having a hard time catching her breath but she cups his cheeks and kisses him passionately.

"I love you" she coos to him and Dracula returns the loving kiss.

"I love you too". He repeats to her. He pulls out of her and wraps his arms around her waist. The short woman kisses his forehead, his large nose and his cheeks. She wraps her legs around his long torso pulling him closer. Alice cradles his head to her chest, she is the big spoon. Dracula leaves butterfly kisses along her collar bone as he uses his powers to shelter them with a blanket. He closes his eyes while he snuggles closer to the woman wanting to steal her body heat as he listens to her heart beat. This soothes the monster as he slowly drafts off to sleep in her hold. Alice runs her fingers through his hair as she closes her eyes and focus on the sound of Drac's breathing. For the last two months in a half it has oddly help her fall fast asleep. The short woman yawns softly before following Drac into a deep slumber.

…

I am so sorry for the late update! Life has been getting pretty busy since school is about to come to an end! So I hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope it was worth the wait!

Please leave me a review they make my day!


	16. Hiatus

Hey guys! I am sorry for my lack of activity. School is almost done for me and I am being overwhelmed with tests and a bunch of papers! So I fell into this rut and I have no motivation to type HT3 for NOW! I will revisit this story once all the pressures and stress in my life settles down. Hopefully I will be back within the month. Till then be patient please and thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

It is early in the morning and the sun rays leaks into Dracula's room giving it a soft glow. The sleeping couple lay on the bed in a different position from when they fell asleep. Dracula currently has his arms around Alice's waist as he presses her back to his bare chest. Though the vampire is sound asleep the human was not, she couldn't help but smile at her present situation. Last night was incredible; she has never experience such raw emotions and such pleasure that sent her body into new heights. Alice looks at the digital clock on the night stand to see it reads 5:56 PM. The colored woman carefully turns in Count's arms but when she moves, her body ache with pain. She is sore from the waist down. When she successfully faces Count she gently traces the curves of his face with the tip of her pointy nails. He is deviously handsome, even more so as he sleeps. Alice pecks his thin lips softly; she slowly unwrap his arms from her waist and cautiously moves away not wanting to wake up her love. This is more difficult then she had hoped since her body is screaming with pain. Alice bit her lower lip as she holds in her discomfort; she finally stands up fully in the nude. The woman grabs one of Dracula's pink silk pajama top; it fell down to her mid-thighs. Alice carefully opens the curtains so the sun light rays beams down only on her to warm up her body. She hums in content as she closes her eyes with a small smile on her lips. It's been a while since she bathes in the glory of the morning warmth.

The vampire shifts in his sleep with a disappoint groan as a shiver runs down his spine, he is cold…well colder. He peep open his eyes slowly to find his bed empty. Drac's eyes widen in fear as he sat up in bed fully awake. The vampire was ready to go into a panic frenzy, but he caught sight of Alice standing in front of the balcony door bathing in the sun rays. The sun light varnishes over her structure giving her a Goddess glow as she smiles under the warm welcoming beams. A soft smile stretches across the monster lips as he watches the woman with loving eyes.

Beautiful

With a wave of his hand a blue mist surrounds Alice and brings her figure out from under the sun's touch and to his arms. Alice giggles when she notices she is floating over to Drac, he lowers the woman down on his lap and he kisses her lips. The short woman wraps her arm around his neck and returns his affection as she pressed her warm body closer to him. Dracula felt her warmth consume his cold body and he sighs in content, this is a lot better.

Dracula easily removes his pajama top Alice wore off her, he breaks away from the kiss and looks down at her body to see she is covered with scratches and hickeys which made him smirk.

"Lovely" he coos as he traces over the new scratches on her hips and thighs making Alice close her eyes under his touch. Dracula kisses the bruises on her neck and he leans forward on bed, pinning his love down onto the soft mattress. But Alice hiss in pain when he did so and the King stops his movement.

"You ok my love?" he asks her with concern clinging to his voice. The brunette nods her head as she rubs her lower back.

"I'm fine, I'm just really sore from the waist down, you really let me have it last night" she informs with a cheeky smile. Drac chuckles at her responses and he carefully places her back on his lap as he leans against the headboard of the bed.

"I'm sorry my dear, I'm a bit rusty" he admits with a nervous grin showing off his large fangs. Alice eyelids lower as a teasing smirk graces her lips and she closes in on Drac.

"You could have fooled me, it seemed like you knew EXACTLY what you were doing" she purrs to him as she kisses his cheek. This sends a pleasurable sensation to run up and down Dracula spine as he gropes her thighs softly and presses their bare sex together. He could feel his member slowly get hard under her slightly damp warmth.

"Well, I did have a few fantasies about pleasing you" he says honestly with a husky tone as his nails claws her sides and he feels her tremble.

"Oh?~Did you fulfil your fantasies?" she questions as she kisses his jawline and down to his neck were she nips his soft skin. Dracula release a quite moan from her touch, she is driving him up the wall! He moves her hair out the way as she eyes her neck with longing. There was one thing he craves more than anything and that is biting her. But if he did, she would turn into a vampire and he wasn't sure what she would think about a life in the shadows. He closes his eyes tightly and moves away from her neck, and he kisses her shoulder blade.

"I achieve one of them, but there are many more. One that includes the shower~" he coos into her ear. Alice smirks as she bit her lower lip with excitement.

"Let's do it"

Dracula cups Alice's cheeks and pulls her in for a tender kiss and he gets off the bed as Alice wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. The two are engaged in a heated kiss, but it was interrupted by screaming. The couple broke apart when the random screams startled them out of the kiss and look to see it was the skull phone ringing. Then vampire groans and answers the phone.

"What?! What is it, I am very busy at the moment?!" he barks into the speaker of the phone. Alice giggles and kisses his cheek in hope of calming him down. Which it did, he glances over to her and pecks her lips as he wraps his left arm around her frame as one of his zombies employees informs him about accident that happened in the lobby. The vampire frowns deeply as he quickly hangs up the phone and leans back on the bed releasing a heavy groan.

"What's the matter Drac?" Alice asks as she looks down at him.

"Apparently one of the zombies messed up the three families of monsters and human reservation and asked to speak with me" he explains as he rubs his temples. He was hoping to at least have shower sex with Alice before he started the day, but fate has other plans. The short woman giggles and she kisses his cheek.

"We'll have sex in the shower another time my dear; you have a hotel to run and I have to meet up with the girls for lunch." She informs her boyfriend and quickly kisses his lips. She stands up carefully feeling her muscles ache as she walks. Dracula smirks and scoops her up and carries her into the bathroom.

"Let's at least shower together." He coos into her ear making her blush.

"Ok, but no funny business" she says as she gave him a playful scowl.

…..

"DRAC~!" Alice moans out as she clings to Drac as he thrust deeper inside of her as he presses her bare back against the shower walls. She digs her acrylic nails into Dracula's back as she kisses his muscular shoulders. The vampire groan with pleasure as he went faster into her tight sex, he felt her walls squeezing around his member so tight he could barely move. He felt himself cumming.

"Alice" he grunts out as he gropes her ass tightly causing the girl to yelp with excitement. The short woman body trembles as she takes in sharp breaths.

"I-I'm close~." She informs as she did her best to keep her grip on Dracula wet body. She has her legs wrapped tightly around his slim waist as she bounces on his dick. The vampire captures her plush lips in a heated kiss as he pulls his member back and pushed harder into her wet pussy. He continues to hit her g-spot over and over again making Alice feel light headed from the pleasure and the steam from the hot water. The short woman broke the kiss and tosses her head back and screams loudly as she hit her climax.

"COUNNTT~!" she yells his name in a high pitch tone making the vampire growl and he too cummed inside of her. Dracula stops his thrusting movements and presses his forehead against her shoulder as he gasped for air. God, that was intense. Alice blushes furiously as she looks down at Drac with her large green eyes.

"I said no funny business" she muttered. Dracula chuckles at her as he places her back on her feet. He cups her cheeks and pecks her lips softly.

"I'm sorry my poison berry" he apologizes making her smile. Alice cups his cheeks and brings him in for a sweeter kiss. She could never get enough of his kisses. The vampire closes his eyes into the kiss and wraps his long arms around her hips, bringing their bodies closer together.

…

"And she finally makes it!" Eunice shouts playfully as she spots Alice and Dracula. The girls have been waiting for the human for about an half hour in the lobby. They thought she forgot about their plans! Alice waves at the girls with a shy smile.

"Sorry, about that ladies. I got…sidetracked" she apologizes to the girls as she gave them each a greeting hug. Dracula chuckles as he gave a knowing smirk for her reasons of being sidetracked.

"Yeah, Aly was busy this morning, surprise you guys didn't hear her" Drac comments as he smirks with triumph and Alice face flushes red. The group of women fell quite as they eyed the short woman. Oh.

Alice closed her eyes tightly as swats at her boyfriend softly.

"Stop it!" she whines as she looks up at the vampire with a soft scowls as she puffs out her cheeks childishly. Dracula chuckles and pecks her pursed lips.

"I'll see you later honey blood, have fun" and with that he was gone. Alice internally screamed as she slowly turned around to meet her friends shock gazes. The short woman gave a nervous laugh as she rubs the back of her neck.

"So breakfast?" she asked them. Tracy and Eunice were the first to snap out of their disbelief state and walks over to Alice. They each link arms with the shorter woman and smirked.

"Go Alice for getting laid!" Tracy cheers loudly making Alice face heat up. Oh, goodness people are staring!

"You have to tell us everything!" Eunice demands as the group slowly made their way to a dining hall.

"And don't you dare leave out the dirty parts!" Chloe chimed. Everyone seems excited about Alice and Dracula finally doing the dirty deed, but Mavis. She held a look of horror on her face as she follows the pack of ladies.

"Can we please not talk about this? This is my dad after all and I do not need to know about my dad's sex life" she begs her family.

"Just over your ears sweetheart" Eunice response to Mav is, making the vampire pout. Wanda gave a sympathetic smile to her niece as she walks side by side with the vampire. Mavis crossed her arms; this is not how she planned to spend her morning.

…..

When Dracula settle the reservation manner he went to find his friends. After searching for a few minutes he found them relaxing at "Mix it Mayhem", one of the few bars in the hotel. He stood tall, back straight and head held high with a look of pride across his face. He slowly approaches the table his friends are occupying and clears his throat.

"Hello fellas, how are you doing this wonderful morning?" He asked politely to the monsters. The Drac pack turns in their seat to look at the vampire and Griffin was the first to notice something different about the vampire.

"Hey, Drac looking good. You're basically glowing!" The invisible man compliments the vampire.

"Yeah, buddy have you been using Dennis Aveeno moisturizer?" the blue monster teases making the rest of the pack chuckle. But Dracula felt too great to let that zinger even bother him.

"Nope, I'm just happy is all. After the party last night me and Alice started talking and then we got very…intimate." Drac hinted to his friends with raise brows as his smirk stretched wider. Griffin choked on his drink and Wayne spit his out on Frank making the blue monster frown with disgust.

"Did our little man finally gave up years of being abstinence and took off the purity ring!?" Griffin shouts excitedly at the vampire. Dracula chuckles at his friend's reaction and he simply nodded. Frank cheers loudly while Wayne howls. Johnny sat their mildly uncomfortable. He is happy for Drac, but that just means Drac and Alice had sex and he didn't know how he felt about Alice having sex. He still sees her as an innocent angel and he prefers to keep it that way. Franks brought Dracula into a bone crushing hug as he laughs.

"Way to go ,buddy!"

"Hey, what I miss?" Murray asked as he approaches the table as held a tray of food.

"Dracula let Alice clean the bats out his attic! And by attic I mean pants" Griffin answers as he cackles from his seat. Murray drops his tray of food as he smiles happily.

"Oh, oh my, I promised myself I wouldn't cry when this day would come!" the mummy fakes cries as he hugs the vampire. Count laughs as he gave the mummy a noogie as he puts him in a headlock.

"Come on, you have to tell us everything" Griffin states.

"Don't leave any details out" Wayne says as he made room for the vampire.

"Uh, he can leave some detail out" Johnny mentions as he gave an uncomfortable smile. Murray rolled his greens eyes.

"Don't listen to him! Come on spill!" The mummy said excitedly. Dracula sat down and waves to the bar-tendered to bring them their usual drinks, but when he did so Frank noticed something.

"Hey, Drac you aren't wearing your wedding ring" The large monster points out making the vampire and the rest of the group look down at his bare ring finger. His blue eyes widen at the realization of not wearing his wedding ring. He's been wearing it since he got married to Martha and when he lost her. He never took it off before.

Does this mean he has officially moved on? The vampire smirks at the idea of being able to finally give his and Alice relationship his all and not have anything holding him back.

His friends sat quietly waiting to see what the vampire reaction would be, but he sat their quietly as he examine his naked finger. They saw the vampire smile as he looks up to his friends.

"I haven't noticed" he mutters as he sighs with content. The Drac pack broke out into small smiles happy to know that Dracula is at last moving on from the past. Frank pats his shoulders and offers the vampire a delighted smile.

"I'm proud of you, Drac." He informs the vampire. Dracula return the smile to Frank and the rest of his friends. The waiter brought the monster their usual drinks and places them in front of each monster and one human.

"Let's make a toast. To Drac, for finally finding happiness!" The red head human shouts as he raised his glass, the others follow suit as they cheered loudly. After the toast they drank their beverage and slap the shot glasses on the table. Drac clears his throat and smirks deviously.

"So where do I start?"

…..

SORRRRRYYYYY it took so long! School was just dumping paper work on me! But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!


	18. Chapter 18

Alice eyes flutters awake as she stares at her vampire King. The colored woman admires his features, she smiles happily to herself and she kisses his lips softly before getting up. Alice reaches over and grabs one of Dracula button up white shirt and puts on the oversized shirt on. She tips toe over to the bathroom with her towel to take a shower.

After washing herself and brushing her teeth, Alice walks back into the room quietly so not to wake up Drac. She walks over to the calendar with zombie puppies and she X's out the 11th of November. Alice looks at the calendar and tries to guess when her next period should be coming, but her face slowly scrunches up in confusion. The young woman always gets her period in the beginning of the month. She checks back to October to see she hasn't written on a date when her cycle started and ended. Alice hearts squeezes in a panic as she felt anxious. The colored woman flips to September and she saw she had mark the dates when her cycle started and ended. And she did flip through the rest of months in frenzy as she bit her tongue down. Every month she had document her cycle, expect for October. Alice body get weak as she leans against the wall for support. Maybe…Maybe she forgot to write it down on the calendar and then forgot 7 days' worth of agony! She thought, but she knew it wasn't true.

Alice covers her mouth and looks over and at sleeping Dracula. Is…is she pregnant?

The greened eyed woman quickly puts on a flowy dress, a pair of black flip flops, and her purse before leaving the room.

When she reached the lobby she walks through the revolving door and she sees her taxi cab. She hops right in a closes the door.

"Take me to the closet drugstore."

….

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Three loud knocks boomed from Mavis's and Johnny's room, making Mavis groan tiredly.

"Who is that?" she mutters to her husband who seem to be ignore the knocking, Mavis sighs as she heard the knocking get louder. The vampire gets out of bed and goes to the door, she turn the knob and swung the door open.

"What?" she groans out angrily with a frown on her face, but when her eyes saw it was Alice, she quickly wakes up.

"Alice, what are you doing here so early?" She asks the human. The short woman fidgets in her spot nervously as she looks at her feet.

"I….I just…" Deciding speaking was going to be a challenge for her, Alice pulls out a very expensive looking pregnancy test making Mavis eyes widen in shock.

"I didn't want to take it alone." She mutters to herself as she looks up Mavis with begging eyes. Mavis shock expressions softens and she lets Alice in her home. Alice steps in and Mavis guides her to the bathroom where she could take the test. Alice gave a soft smile to her friend before going into the bathroom. She felt tightness in her chest as she leans against the door not ready to confirm that's she pregnant. Green eyes shifts down to the bag with three pregnancy tests. After a few seconds of silences she got off the door and began to open one of the boxes.

…

Alice and Mavis sat in the hallway in front of the bathroom as they await the results. Alice is trembling as she looks down at the panel wood floor intensely as her eyes watered. Mavis sat in front of Alice, watching the distraught woman. Mavis's eyes sadden when she saw tears starting to spill down her cheeks. The vampire moves over to her right side and brings the short woman for a hug. Alice responses back by hugging Mavis tighter to her.

"Hey, everything is going to be alright." Mavis coos out as she rubs Alice's back. The burntenette sniffles as she clench on Mavis top as she cries harder. How could she be so stupid and irresponsible!? How did she did she let this happen!? Now she sitting here on the floor crying in her best friend arms waiting for the inevitable, she knew what the result will be and she is so scared to tell Dracula.

"W-what if he doesn't w-want it?" she stutters out. As soon as those words came out her mouth, Mavis pulls away from Alice and looks at her with disbelief.

"What? Of course he will want the baby Alice. My father loves you and he will love the baby too." Mavis says sincerely as she wipes away Alice's cheeks with her thumbs. The vampire woman smiles happily at her friend.

"But we've only been together two months!" Alice whines as she felt herself shake more as she took in deep breath. Oh gosh this is happening all so suddenly. Mavis grabs hold of Alice's small hands and looks her directly in her large green eyes.

"I know Aly, but things never go the way we plan them. Look, we don't know the results but if you are pregnant, you have to tell dad. And I promise you he will not be upset, like I said before my dad loves you and he takes care of the people and monsters he loves. Ok? Everything is going to be fine." She mutters softly to woman. Alice nods as she takes in slower shaky breaths.

"Ok." She whispered weakly. Mavis checks her phone to see the time and looks over at Alice.

"Ready to find out?"

…..

Alice sat nervously outside in small wooden gazebo as she waits for Dracula. It is 8p.m at night Alice has been waiting for about 10 minutes. She sent Dracula a text saying 'we need to talk.' And she knew it might have scared him, but they did have to talk. After a few more agonizing seconds Dracula appears at the entrances of the gazebo looking gloomy.

"You wanted to talk?" He asks her in a sadden tone. Alice felt her stomach twist as she nods.

"Yeah, take a seat." She mutters as she makes room for her boyfriend. Dracula slouches as he slowly makes his way over to her and sits next to her.

"Drac I have something to tell you…and I don't know how you're going to take it." Alice admits as she felt her tears welling up in her eyes as she looks away from him. Dracula quickly takes action and takes her warm hands in his cold ones.

"Please, don't care poison berry, I promise whatever it is I won't be upset." He says to her softly making Alice look up at him. She nods and tries to swallow the lump in her throat, but she couldn't. Alice takes her away from Drac's grasp and grabs a rectangular blue box with a black bow and she hands it over to it. The vampire stares at the gift suspiciously, but takes it in his hands. He carefully unwrap the gift and looks down to see a pregnancy test with a plus on it. But being a vampire he didn't know what it is.

"I don't understand, what is this?" he asks Alice. The women eyes widen as she looks at him in shock. She was actually trying to avoid telling him she pregnant, but fate really wanted to watch her suffer. Alice blushes lightly as she looks away from Count.

"Uh, well it's a p-pregnancy test and t-the plus on it m-means…I'm ….pregnant." she stutters out as she slowly averts her orbs to Count, his eyes are wide and his mouth gape open. He sat their unmoving.

"Y-you're p-pregnant?" he asks slowly. Alice nods her head slowly as she slouches as well.

"I-I'm going to be a dad? I'm going to be a dad…I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" He shouts happily as he sprung up to his feet making Alice jolt in her spot. Dracula grabs Alice by her hips and lifts her up above him as he twirls around.

"I'm gonna be a daddy! WhooHoo!" he cries out happily. Alice felt a wave of relief as she places her hands on his board shoulders to keep herself steady.

"You're not upset?" she asked curiosity. Dracula scrunches up his nose and furrow his brows.

"NO! Why would I be upset? I'm gonna be a dad!" Alice giggles as she felt tears build up in her eyes.

"I'm gonna be a mom!" she cries back happily, Dracula settle her back down and brought her in for a loving hug.

"I love you so much Alice." Drac coos. Alice smiles happily back and pecks his lip lovingly back.

"I love you too Dracula."

././././././././././././././

Sorry for being gone for so long! I hope you guys liked the chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

After the mini-celebration in the gazebo, Dracula dials up all his friends and tells them to meet him and Alice in their room ASAP. After calling each of his friends he looks over to his love. She is still shaking as tears fell down her cheek. He would have been worried, but the smile on her face told him she is ok. He glides over to Alice and gave her another hug before settling her down.

"Why are you still crying Ali?" he asks her in a soft tone as he wipes her tears away with his thumbs. The young woman sniffles as she looks up at him with her glassy eyes.

"I'm still in shock. I thought you might not want this baby. Since we've only been together for a couple of months." She informs him. She was completely terrified he would have left her or told her to get rid of it. But no, he wants the baby and she couldn't be any happier. Dracula chuckles softly as he leans down and captures Alice plush lips in a sweet short kiss. The colored woman returns the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Count pulls away slowly and leans his forehead against Alice.

"I could understand your concern and I can assure you that I am not upset, but completely thrilled. I love being a dad, it's an incredible feeling! And you are giving me the opportunity to be a father again and start a family. I am over the moon and I truly do love you." Dracula ends as he looks directly into Alice large green orbs. Spilling the truth of how he felt. Alice could feel goosebumps travel up her arms as she listens to the vampire speak to her with so much passion. Tears revisited the brims of her eyes as she hugs the vampire tightly with the strength she didn't know she had.

"Oh, Count! I love you too and I can't wait to be a family!" Alice cries out happily in his chest making the King smile softly. He wraps his arms around her waist as he did so his cape drapes over her form as they share a moment in the gazebo.

After the moment, Dracula picks up Alice bridal style and flies off in the direction of the hotel. He found a balcony that led to their room and he flew through it entering the building. When Dracula places Alice gently on the stone floor the door burst open with the Drac pack in a fit of panic. The wives follow in shortly in a calming manner.

"What's the emergency Drac? Are you and Alice ok?" The large blue monster asks as he scans the large room trying to find intruders.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Johnny asks as he to scouts the room. Alice giggles as Dracula rolls his eyes at his friends. But he stood tall and proud after a few short seconds as he stood behind Alice.

"No, fellas me and Alice are fine. We just have an announcement to make." He says proudly as he places his hands on his girlfriend shoulders. Mavis squeaks happily to herself, oh she knew what it is! She nearly bounces in her spot as she waits impatiently for the announcement.

"You can do the honors." Dracula coos to Alice as he kisses her cheek making her smile more if it were possible.

"Ok. Um…I'm pregnant." She squeaks out in excitement and out of nervousness. When the group process what she had said they all burst into cheers.

"OH MY!" Wanda cries out happily as she and Eunice hug each other.

"Wow, Congrats!" Wayne says as Griffin whistles loudly. Murray rushes over to Drac and hugs him tightly and lifts up the vampire.

"Oh this is beautiful news!" the mummy cries out.

"I'ma be a big sister! And Dennis is going to be an Uncle!" Mavis cheers wildly as she floats off the ground. Mavis rushes over to her best friend and pulls her in for a hug as well as Johnny.

"Oh man! I'm gonna be an uncle too! Or a brother-in-law? Whichever is cool with me! Congrats you guys!" The redhead says to his best friend. Alice returns her friends hug as she nearly bounces.

"I'm gonna be a mom!" Mavis laughs loudly at Alice reaction and she pulls back to look at the curly headed woman.

"I told you dad would be happy!" She reminds her, this caught Drac's attention.

"Wait, Mavey you knew?" he asks curiously as he glides over to the group hug.

"Yeah! She came to me this morning; she was scared to take the test alone. So I was there for her and I told her everything is going to be ok! And I was right!" The vampire princess brags and she squeezes Alice once more making her laugh softly.

"You always are Mavis, thank you."

….

Soon the news of Alice being pregnant traveled fairly quickly through the hotel. Whenever monsters or humans saw the two they would congratulate them making the two happy. But one woman, in particular, was not happy for the lovely couple. Clare.

"AHH!" The woman shouts angrily as she threw her glass at a nearby wall as it shatters everywhere in her hotel room. Her troll friend eyes widen in fear her friends' reaction, she didn't expect that.

"That…Bi-AHH! She ruined everything! What does he see in that tramp? I have the whole package! I'm tall, I have a rocking body, and I'm drop dead beautiful!" She screeches angrily as she threw a fit. She scoffs as she left her hotel room; she needs to take a walk.

After walking out the hotel, Clare walk through the forest of misery as she mutter swears to herself.

"What makes her so special? I am ten times better than Alice! What does that shorty got over me anyways?" She growls angrily.

"You don't mean Alice Grace, do you?" a voice asks asking the pale woman making her stop in her tracks. She looks around the dark forest, till she spots a shadowy figure. She glares at them as she stands her ground.

"Who wants to know?" she asks harshly to the figure.

"Just an old boyfriend." Daniel says as he steps out the shadows with a sly smirk on his face.

….

-one month later-

"Dracula, I'm fine." Alice tells her boyfriend as he ties her tennis shoes for her.

"I know, but I want to help as much as I can my lovely bones." He says to her as he kisses her cheek. The short woman shook her head playfully at him as he places his cold hand on her small baby bump. It has only been a month so it wasn't that obvious.

Knock, Knock

"Mavis must be here with Dennis and Winnie." Alice states as she walks over to the door. She turns the knob and opens the wooden door to show Mavis and her two little monsters.

"Aunty!" They both cried as they hug the Hispanic woman making her giggle.

"Hello, my sweets! Ready for a day of fun?" she asks the kids, they cheer happily as they rush into the room to greet Dracula. Mavis giggles as she watches the kids mess with Drac.

"Thanks again for babysitting. Johnny really wants to go a date night; it's been a while since the whole Daniel thing." Mavis says as she gave a nervous smile. Alice sighs at the memory, but it's been months since that happened.

"Yeah, but I don't plan on leaving the hotel tonight, so we should be fine." Alice reassures her friend.

"And daddy will be here to protect them from any harm." Dracula points out as he hugs Alice from behind making the curly headed woman blush.

"I know you will dad, well I have to go. Thank you guys and have fun you guys!" Mavis bids to the children. Dennis rushes over to his mom and kisses her nose.

"I love you mommy!" when Mavis left, Alice quickly turn to the kids and smiled.

"Who is ready to bake a triple chocolate cake?

…..

"Is that ok, Aunty?" Dennis asks as he pours in a cup of flour in a large bowl. Alice nods as she mixes some eggs together.

"Yes, dolcezza (sweetie in Italian)." She tells her nephew.

"Do you want me to put more sugar or is that enough?" Winnie asks.

"That is enough my bella ragazza (beautiful girl in Italian)," Winnie smiles brightly as she pours the sugar into the bowl of flour Dennis had. Dracula came over and adds in the milk, oil, cocoa butter and melted chocolate. Alice went over and adds the eggs and began mixing the ingredients together. Once everything was mixed well, they pour the batter in a square glass pan and put the cake to bake.

"Ok, it will be ready in a half hour, so what do you guys wanna do?" She asks the children.

"Oh, oh, hide and seek, hide and seek!" Winnie cries out happily making both adults smile.

"Okie dokie, hide and seek it is, you kids hide and me and Alice se-" Dracula spoke but he was interrupted by one of his knights.

"Sir, there is an emergency at the pool! One of the guests got eaten by Glenn!" he reports making the vampire slouch.

"Ok, Alice will seek until I come back, ok guys?" He asks, the kids nod and they scatter away from the kitchen. Drac turns to Alice with a sad expression, as he took her hands in his.

"Are you going to be ok my love?" he asks her. Alice giggles as she nods and kisses Drac large nose.

"I'll be fine. It is just hiding and seek." She says to the vampire. Dracula nods and pecks her lips quickly before disappearing with the knight to help the eaten guest. Alice sighs with content as she rushes out the kitchen to look for the kids.

….

"Ok, this is harder than I thought." She mutters as she places her hands on her hips. It's been ten minutes since she went seeking for the children and she has not spotted them. She needs to hurry before the cake burns. Alice rushes around the corner only to bump into someone.

"Sorry!" she apologizes quickly as she looks up to see Clare. Alice internally groans at the sight of her. Clare looks down and gave Alice a force tight smile.

"Oh, it's you. Congrats on getting knocked up and what not." Clare says kindly as she flutters her eyes lashes at her. Alice so badly wanted to roll her eyes but decided against. She has more important things to attend to.

"Mhm, sure. Love to chat, but I have children to seek out." She says as she moves around Clare.

"Oh, you mean Dennis and Winnie? I saw them run into your and Dracula's room." She informs the short woman. Alice groans, of course, the one place she doesn't look.

"Thanks." And with that Alice rushes to her room.

When Alice was out of Clare sight, the pale woman turns around with a sneak smirk on her lips as she walks down the hall.

Alice soon made it to her floor and saw her room door open slightly. She smiles as she pushes the door further in.

"Come out, come out where ever you are~." She sang out as she slowly steps into the room as she opens the door wider. Alice flicks on the light to see better, but when she did she gasp.

"DENNIS! WINNIE!" She shouts in horror as she rushes over to the two unconscious children on the floor. She grabs their wrist to find and pulse. When she did she sighs in relief. Alice quickly pulls out her phone to call Dracula, but what she didn't notice was a figure coming up behind her hitting her upside the head with a lamp. Knocking her out.

…

"Tia wake up!" a voice shouts at Alice making the woman groan in pain. She feels a throbbing sensation in her head and she feels very weak. The young woman opens her eyes slowly; she blinks a few times to adjust her sight. She saw two blurry figures, but she instantly recognizes them as the Dennis and Winnie. They are both tied together back to back. Fear snaps Alice out of her daze and she jolts forward to the kids, but only to cringe in pain. The young woman shifts her green eyes down and notices she is tied down to a chair. There is a thick rope wrap around her ankles, wrist and her torso. She slowly leans back against the chair to release some pressure from her tummy. But she isn't giving up easily. The Hispanic brought her bound wrist to her mouth and began to chew on the knot hoping to loosen it, but it is extremely tight. Alice pulls back to take a breather; she could know feel the numbing sensation growing on her wrist with each passing second.

"Hello, Alice." A voice calls out making Alice's heart squeeze. No, no, no, it can't be. The curly headed woman looks up to see, Daniel. Her insides began to twist with discomfort as she looks at the man who abused her.

"Missed me?" he asks, but she couldn't answer. Her mouth feels completely dry. But Daniel smirks when he saw the colored woman peep over to the kids. The man looks over to the children as he walks over to them and he reaches out for Dennis. The young vampire bared his teeth as the man got closer to him.

"Don't touch him!" Alice shouts angrily feeling her protective side coming out.

"She speaks!" Daniel says in a taunting tone as he moves his hand away from Dennis. Alice glares up at Daniel as she clenches her fist. She is still scared, but she needs to be brave from the kids' sake.

"What do you want?" the green eye woman growls at him, doing her best to seem intimidating. But Daniel smirks only widens. He walks back over to her and he slowly bends down to her eye level.

"You, of course." He answers simply.

"I'm never going back with you." She spats at him, making him sigh softly.

"I know you wouldn't go with me willingly, so I'm going to give you an option. It is either you come with me or I'll kill one of those brats over there." He says as he pulls out a bag of garlic and a thick silver necklace. Daniel slowly opens the bag fill with garlic and once he did, Dennis' eyes began to sting. He did his best not to breathe in the strong scent of the garlic, but it is too late. His throat slowly began to burn and itch. And Winnie cringes in pain from the silver strong metallic smell. It is giving her a headache and the only thing she could do is groan in pain. The young werewolf could feel her skin growing warmer from the metal presents.

"Slow and painfully." Daniel adds in. Alice looks over at the kids, Dennis's face is turning red as his eyes look a bit puffy while Winnie's ear droop as she leans forward against her restraints. Her stomach twists as she saw them suffering.

"Ok, fine, just leave them alone." Alice says with defeat. Daniel smirks victoriously as he puts the garlic and necklace away. He stands up and began to untie the ropes around her legs and torso, but he left her wrist bound together. The man forcefully stands her up and pushes her forward to the balcony.

"No, Tia…please don't go." Dennis mutters as he looks at his aunt weakly. His face is redder than before, but the rashes are slowly fading away thanks to his vampire powers. Winnie stills seems a bit out of it, but other than she looks ok. Alice looks at her nephew and gave him a weak smile.

"It's ok Denden, I'll be fine." Alice mumbled to him. Daniel rolls his eyes as he grips Alice upper arm and began to make his way to the balcony where a ladder and one of crony awaited them.

"Promise?" Dennis asks softly. Alice felt her heart squeeze once more, she wasn't sure if she could promise that, but she took in a deep breath and nods.

"I promise." She says faintly as she felt tears threatening to fall, but she held them in.

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Dennis says as he slowly regains his strength. Alice bit her lower lip as she looks down, oh goodness. Alice's throat tightens at the question, she sniffles softly, and she nods.

"Stick a needle in my eye if I tell a lie." She says back softly trying not to sound like she is about to cry.

"Let's go." Daniel growls yanking her away from them.

"Also remind me to stick a needle in your eye." He mutters to her as a wick smile form on his lip.

"Noted." Alice answers in bleak tone. Once they made it outside she looks up to see a tall muscular man waiting for them. Alice steps closer to the edge to climb down the ladder, but Daniel stops Alice in tracks and he looks at his crony and nods. The crony nods back taking out a bag chop up garlic and silver necklaces. The crony enters the room and he places the bag of garlic in front of Dennis and he puts a thick silver necklace around each of the kids necks. Alice's eyes widen as she struggles against Daniel grasp so she could help the kids.

"NO! You said you leave them alone!" She shouts as she tries to yank herself from the evil man grip, but Daniel didn't let it happen.

"Shut up!" Daniel shouts and he punches her square in the face making her black out.…

Please review and sorry for the mistakes.


	20. Chapter 20

"How did I let this happen?" Dracula drones as he sat slumped in his chair with his face in his hands. He sat in Dennis's room with Mavis and Johnny. Dennis is sleeping in his bed covered with bandages around his neck where the silver necklace burned down to the bone. And cream all over his face where his rashes are. Though Dennis is a vampire, he is still half human; it will take time for him to heal. Mavis sat next to her son as she strokes his curly hair while silent tears fell down her puffy red cheeks.

"Don't worry baby. Everything will be ok, mommy and daddy are here." She whispers softly to her sleeping child. Johnny sat in his chair, he heavies out a heavy sigh as he rubs his face, he didn't even know what to say. Every fiber of his being just shut down. Johnny moves his hands away from his face and opens his eyes to look over at Dracula who seem completely distraught. Broken even. The red head stands up and makes his way over to him. He laid a hand on Dracula shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Hey, Drac. It's not your fault, you know that right?" he asks his father-in-law. The vampire man just slumps his shoulders further.

"My grandson and Niece almost died and now my pregnant girlfriend is missing! I vowed to protect them, but where was I?!" The vampire scoffs as he growls with anger. Where was he?! That's right! Running the hotel! If it weren't for the witch alerting him…he would have lost two innocent lives. An image of Daniel suddenly flashes into his head and the vampire body shook with rage. That disgusting swine invaded his space and harmed his love ones! The angry vampire bared his large fangs as he glares at the floor.

"Daniel won't get away with it! I'm going to hunt him down and make his skin into a new coat!" Dracula hissed as he abruptly got up from his chair causing it to tip over and hit the floor with a loud slam. This caused Mavis to jolt in fear; she looks over to her father a sees him fuming. This took her by surprise, she never saw her dad so angry before.

Dracula walks over to Dennis balcony, the doors are closed and the curtains are shut from preventing any sunlight from entering the room. The vampire reaches out to move the drapes as he mentally preps himself to be burned.

"DAD!" Mavis cries in horror as she zips in front of him blocking his way.

"What are you doing?! The sun still up, are you crazy do you want to die?!" The young princess yells at him as she pushes him away from the curtains. Dracula clenches his teeth down; he shifts his gaze away from his daughter and back to the floor.

"Mavis please get out of the way." He mutters.

"WHY!? So you can go out in the scorching sun and risk your life?! You are not the only one who loves Alice and wants her home safely, but we have to be rational about this, ok? I almost lost my son; I'm not going to potentially lose my father!" At this point, more tears spill down Mavis' cheeks as she looks at her dad. Her heart hurts as she stares at the man who raised her with some much happiness and love. The thought of losing him too…it would devastate her. Mavis knew how much her dad is hurting, but he can't just let his emotions control him.

"Dad, look at me...NOW!" Mavis demands in a shaky voice. Count closes his eyes as he took a deep breath, he slowly turns his head to her with open eyes. He looks Mavis directly into her large glassy eyes. Mavis' eyes are red and swollen from the constant crying and her cheeks are flush as well. The Vampire King's gaze softens as he cups his daughter left cheek and wipes her tears away with his thumb.

"We…we will get Alice back. I promise…but we have to think about this with clarity." She says to him softly as she places her hand over his.

"I refuse to lose you too, to angry humans." Mavis admits aloud making her lower lip quiver. This killed Dracula. His chest tightens and his eyes instantly water up again. How could he be so thoughtless?! He was so absorbed with his feelings that he forgot about everyone else. He watches as more tears spill down Mavis's face and he quickly pulls Mavis into a tight hug as she sobs into his chest. A lone tear streaks down Dracula's face as he kisses the top of her head. She is right. He can't just go into the sun and endanger himself in the process. It won't do anyone good.

He just hopes Alice could hold on a little while longer.

….

Night fell over Transylvania and in the hotel Dracula and his family is prepping for Alice rescue. While in the deep forest of Transylvania Alice sat upright tied tightly against a tree as her kidnapper's rest. She stares blankly at the blurry fire that burned before her.

"Drac…" she whispers weakly. It has been only about 18 hours since they took her and 16 hours since she last slept. When Daniel hit her at the temple she blacked out completely, she then woke two hours later and threw up. Now she has a massive headache, her memory is fuzzy and she has this constant ringing in her head. Alice is pretty sure she has a concussion. The colored woman sighs as she stares up at the dark sky, she couldn't see anything without her glasses.

'I need to get out of here.' She thought to herself as she looks back at a blurry figure that lay near the fire. Daniel fell asleep in a tent while his lackey slept outside to keep watch. Maybe she can trick him.

"Pssst, hey…hey!" She whispers loudly to the crony. He shifts over as he scrunches up his face.

"Hey! You! Get up!" She hisses at him, the large man groans as he sat up and looks at Alice with a frown.

"What." he spats back to her.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She informs the man, he just scoffs and went back to lying on the floor muttering a 'whatever'.

"Hey, I'm serious! You guys had me for nearly 20 hours and I haven't used the bathroom! So unless you want to carry me around while smelling like urine, I suggest you take me to the bathroom!" The Hispanic woman demands. The crony groans louder as he stands up and walks over to Alice. He unties her from the tree but left her hands tied together.

"And may I have my glasses, please? I would prefer to squat over poison ivy." She says as she bats her long lashes at the man. Relentlessly the man walks over to a duffle bag and fishes out her glasses. Once he found them he places it on her face for her and Alice smiles.

"Thank you!"

The two walk into the forest finding a place for Alice to go to the bathroom. But Alice was actually slipping through the dense area of the forest, where trees and overgrown plants gave little to no room for Daniel large crony to fit through or see clearly. Alice was also using her teeth to untie the knot on her tied up wrists.

"Would you hurry up." The crony demands as he squeezes himself between two trees that are close together. The woman ignored him as she successfully undid the knot. Finally, her mouth was starting to hurt. With her hands being free it made it easier to walk through the forest, doing her best to lose the corny without him noticing. Soon Alice saw a steep hill going down.

'Perfect.' The hill is muddy and slippery; the only way down was to use the small rocks that are embedded in the mud. Carefully, Alice hops from rock to rock as she slowly moves down. She finally reaches the bottom of the hill and saw a large river. The water is rushing down the stream and it clashes harshly against the numerous rocks in its course. Alice quickly looks back to see the crony struggling to get down the muddy hill. This is her chance. Alice rushes to the river and gets in. It is cold!

"HEY!" the crony shouts but he lost balance and slips down the hill, hitting the rocks in the process.

Alice swam deeper into the river to get away. When she reaches the middle she lets the strong river cast her away from her kidnappers. She held her belly with one arm and with the other she tries to navigate herself away from the rocks.

After a few minutes Alice decides it was time to get out, she believes she is far enough. She kicks both her legs and used her arms to swim to the opposite side of the river. Just to make it difficult for her kidnappers to find her. The short woman makes it to land and crawls out of the water. When she got out she laid on the river bank to catch her breath. Goodness, she exhausted and cold. She wishes she could lay her a while longer, but there is no time for a break. She needs to get out of here. Alice forces herself on her feet and walks into the forest. She needs to find a higher ground; maybe she could see the hotel or anything to help her get out. Green orbs look up in search for a higher platform, but all she saw are trees. Great. She didn't have the luxury of taking her time, so she has to work with what she got. Climbing it is then.

….

"Finally!" she says to herself as she leans against the tree. Eh, she just wants to sleep. Alice shook her head to wake herself up; she needs to get out of her first. The Hispanic woman carefully stands up on the thick branch and scouts the area. Her eyes widen as she smiles; she could see the hotel in the far distances behind a thin layer of mist! Instinctively she places her hand on her belly and rubs it.

"We are almost home." All the lights in the hotel are on and there are searchlights coming from the castle. This made her happy, Alice knew that her family is looking for her; she knew they are here somewhere. And she wanted to do anything in her power to help them out. Alice stands on the branch as she thought of ways to help them find her. Alice thought about her friend's special skills, they can see in the dark, which is helpful in this case. They're hearing is extraordinary and a few of them have a keen smell. She can scratch out smell, Winnie most likely not in the search party, Wayne's nose is broken and in the 18 hours she has been gone her scent would have been covered by the forest natural odor. Seeing in the dark is helpful, but wouldn't be much use, if they don't know where to go, they will be looking in the dark all night. Lastly was hearing…that it! Hearing! Alice clears her throat as she takes a deep breath. She hopes this works.

I can't sleep tonight

Wide awake and so confused

Everything's in line

But I am bruised

I need a voice to echo

I need a light to take me home

I kinda need a hero

Is it you?

Dracula is racing around the forset looking for Alice. While the rest of the Drac pack took the hearse lighting his way from behind him.

"Drac! We should you know make a game plan!" Johnny shouted out the passenger seat window.

"He's right Drac!" Griffin says back from the driver seat to the vampire making the King roll his eyes in annoyance.

"The plan is to find Alice before morning!" he barks behind him. Mavis frowns as she turns into a bat and flies out of Johnny's open window and speeds up to next to her dad. She transformers back as she continues to keep up with her dad fast pace.

"Dad, we've been looking for two hours your way, maybe we need to regroup to think of another way." Mavis tries to reasons with her father, Dracula looks at her and stares into her pleadings eyes. Curse her large eyes. The vampire King sighs and stops in his tracks. The hearse came to screeching abrupt stop as well and Griffin turns off the motor. Frank, Murray, Johnny, Griffin, Wayne and three of Wayne's sons got out the vehicle. The older werewolf approaches Dracula and looks up at him.

"Ok, now that you stop your marathon here's the 411, Alice's scent is gone and this place is huge! Where do we even look first? Because following you in the car isn't getting us anywhere." Wayne states to his friend. The rest of the group nods in agreement as they waited for Dracula to give them orders. Count huffs as he went deep into thought, we'll maybe him and Mavis could fly around to find her, while everyone else stays on groun-.

"I never see the forest for the trees

I could really use your melody

Baby I'm a little blind

I think it's time for you to find me"

Dracula quickly whips around in every direction to look for the source of the singing that invaded his thoughts. He then realized it wasn't just anyone singing. It is her singing.

"Alice?" he mumbles as he looks around the darks forest wondering where the faint voice was coming from. This caught the group attentions; they began to mumble amongst themselves drowning out the singing. Dracula growls in frustrations and looks back and his friends.

"Shut up and listen!" he orders them. The pack did as told; they shut their mouths and open up their ears.

"Can you be my nightingale?

Sing to me

I know you're there

You could be my sanity

But bring me peace

Sing me to sleep

Say you'll be my nightingale"

"ALICE!" Count calls out. He hastily turns into a bat and flies up into the sky. Mavis did the same a follows after her father.

"Come on guys! Let's follow them!" Johnny demands as the rest of the pack squeezed back into the car. Griffin starts it up and hits the gas.

...

Alice sang on the branch loudly in hopes of it reaching her love ones. The wind blew lightly through her hair as she stands tall. The lights from the hotel began to fade away due to the mist beginning to thicken. Her heart squeezes as it became harder to see the castle. Doubt began to take hold of her.

This has to work…but what if it doesn't? What if she just wasting her time? What if no one is listening or even looking for her? Her eyes water as she pushes herself. No, this has to work.

Somebody speak to me

Cause I'm feeling like hell

Need you to answer me

I'm overwhelmed

I need a voice to echo

I need a light to take me home

I need a star to follow

I don't know

I never see the forest for the trees

I could really use your melody

Baby I'm a little blind

I think it's time for you to find me

Dracula and Mavis flew up higher into the sky in hopes to find where the singing is coming from. It took a while to guess which direction it is coming from but they found it. They flew faster as they squint their eyes to see better through the mist.

Can you be my nightingale?

Sing to me

I know you're there

You could be my sanity

But bring me peace

Sing me to sleep

Say you'll be my nightingale

I don't know what I'd do without you

Your words are like a whisper cutting through

As long as you are with me here tonight

I'm good

Can you be my nightingale?

Alice singing went from a whisper to a complete stop. Her body shook from the cold and it didn't help that her clothes are soaking wet. And her throat is closing up from crying. Alice chokes on her sobs as she did her best to wipe away her tears, but more kept coming. Her anxiety is taking control of her and it is filling her minds with a bunch of what ifs. What if they don't find her? What if they aren't looking for her? What if she is leading Daniel to find her instead? What if she freezes up here? So many questions with no clear answers appear in her head. And as hard as she tries she couldn't block it out. Alice shakenly kneels down on the branch as she leans against the tree for support. The colored woman wraps her arms around herself to stay warm, but it didn't do any good. The wind blew harder as Alice sobs softly to herself.

…..

While in the midst of flying, Dracula and Mavis has stopped. They couldn't hear the singing anymore. And they could hardly see in the since the mists have thickened. Dracula flew upwards, but it was only worse above. No…this can't be happening! They are so close he can feel it! He went zig-zagging through the mist in hope to find a clearing, but nothing.

"Dad?" Mavis calls out, but her father pays no mind to her.

"ALICE!" Dracula yells as he hovers in the fog looking in every direction.

"ALICE!" He shouts again.

…..

"ALICE!" a voice echoes into the night. The curly headed woman jerks slightly at the sudden sound. She lifts her head up and stays quiet to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"ALICE!" the voice cries out again making her heart squeeze. Dracula? Her eyes tear up again overwhelmed with happiness. He's here?! He's here! Alice slowly stands back up as she clears her throat and continue the song.

Feels so close

I know you're there

Dracula heard Alice voice coming from the West. He smiles and flies quickly into that direction and with each second the voice got closer and closer.

"ALICE!" he yells again.

The short woman did her best to project her voice loud enough for him; soon she saw two small figures in the distance. She kept up the singing until they emerge from the thick mist. Alice's knees went weak as she saw Dracula and Mavis making their way over to her. But she kept up the song as tears of joys fell down her cheeks.

Oh, nightingale

You sing to me

I know you're there

'Cause baby you're my sanity

You bring me peace

Sing me to sleep

Say you'll be my nightingale

Dracula turns back into his normal form as he scoops up Alice and held her close to him. At the speed he was going, they twirled in the embrace to slow down. Alice wraps her arms tightly around Dracula as she cries harder into his warm grip as the spinning slows down. The two floated in mid-air as they reunited together.

"Y-You…you find us!" she cries as she dug her nails into his back wanting to feel him closer to her. Alice mumbles other incoherent words to her boyfriend making Dracula smile softly. He strokes her hair as he kisses the top of her damp hair.

"Of course, I did, my love." He coos to her. Alice tilts her head up slowly as she sniffles, Count leans down and kisses her tears away, once he was done he places his forehead against hers staring directly into her hypnotic green eyes.

"I was so worried, Alice I am so sorry." He mutters to her.

"There nothing to be sorry for honey. This wasn't your fault ok." she reassures him as she cups his right cheek. Dracula eyes soften as he leans into her freezing hand.

"I should have been with you at all times. To keep you and the baby safe." He says as he closes his eyes in shame.

"Shhh, you are here now. That's all that matters to us." Alice whispers to him, but Dracula still looks away from her. Alice kisses his cheek repeatedly.

"Look at me Dracula." The vampire sighs but did as told as he looks at his girlfriend. Alice grabs one of Dracula's hands and places it on her stomach.

"Me and the baby are safe. Thanks to you, my King." The vampire eyes soften as he gave a small smile. They are safe, his family is safe.

"I love you so much, my Queen." And with that Dracula captures her lips into a desperate kiss as he wraps both of his arms around her waist. Alice wraps her arms around his neck as she eagerly returns the kiss. Alice body instantly warms up as she felt a burst of energy blossom in her chest. The love the two share sent sparks through their being as they kissed. How they missed the other so much. Alice felt as though nothing can bring her down from this high.

"Well ain't this a touching reunion?" A British voice spat. Dracula snarls as he immediately broke the kiss and looks behind him to see a smirking Daniel down below.

…..

The story is almost over guys! Only like…two or three chapters left! Thank you all for your support! Please review and have a good day!

Song by Demi Lovato- Nightingale


	21. Chapter 21

The air thickens and time appears to have stopped when both men eyed one another down. Daniel smirk stretched wider across his face as his eyes dilated with adrenaline. He is finally going to fight the beast one on one. It excited him. He licks his lips as he chuckles sadistically. Dracula snarl as he bares his sharp teeth aggressively. His fury clouds his mind as his eyes took a red hue. Alice notices her lover quick change of nature and her grip on Dracula's shoulders tighten as her gaze fell over a furious vampire.

"Dracula please don't do anything-" But before she could finish Dracula effortlessly tosses Alice to his daughter. Mavis eyes widen as she quickly turns to her full figure form and caught Alice bridal style.

"DAD!" She calls out to him, but Dracula flew down to Daniel. His sharp nails unsheathed, his open grasp reaching out dangerously for Daniel as his eyes burned a brighter red.

"DRAC!" Alice yells but she fell on deaf ears. Daniel grins as he reaches into his leather jacket and pulls out a fist full of garlic powder. The British man threw it into Dracula's face when he was in his range. Count roar in pain as he covers his face with his hands. He clumsily landed on the ground a few feet away from Daniel who cackles tauntingly.

"Did you really think that I would face a monster unprepared?" He accused as he watches the vampire whimpers in discomfort. The garlic instantly burns his eyes and his skin. Count growls like a savage animal as he stops rubbing his burning eyes and looks at Daniel with rage. The vampire mentally cursed himself, he should have been more careful. Dracula's eyes are irritated and the skin around it is inflamed. His eyes waters from the stinging sensation, but his self-healing began to kick in. Dracula stood tall and confident as he stares down Daniel disgustingly.

"Your harmed Alice, you harmed my grandson and you have the audacity to come after her again. Now I will end you." Dracula threatens. The vampire king held out his right arm out and he uses his powers to pull Daniel into his awaiting grip.

"Gah!" The human man chokes out as Dracula wraps his long fingers around his neck. The vampire nails dig into his flesh, breaking the skin. Blood began to spill from the small cuts as Dracula's grip constricts. Daniel kicks his legs around as he gasped for air. The human man clutches snugly onto Dracula wrist, trying to make him let go. But he wouldn't budge. Dracula's aura darkens as he stares at the struggling man unbothered, unmoving. This man hurt his queen various time, he went after his grandson and he entered his home to destroy his family! This human is a burden! He's a coward! He will never forgive him for what he has done, and he will finish him. Dracula felt the hatred overwhelm his form as he flashes his long fangs at the human whom eyes widen in wholesome terror.

"You will atone for your crimes with your life." Count states emotionlessly. This frightened the man as his vision goes blurry and his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen. Daniel slowly stops fighting as his legs stops kicking and his arms dangles lifelessly by his side. Dracula did nothing but stare with hard cold black orbs.

"COUNT!" A voice shouts breaking Dracula focus. That voice. The vampire turns his gaze to a crying Alice as she was being held back by a petrified Mavis. His eyes…they are solid black.

"Dracula, please let him go." Alice pleads out desperately as she fought against Mavis's hold. The vampire princess never saw her dad in this state and she never felt the fear she felt now. A cold shiver crawls down her spine as she gazes at her father. Was her dad really planning to kill him? While she was lost in her thoughts, this gave Alice the chance to break free from her grip. Alice rushes over to Dracula and hugs him tightly from behind.

"This is not you, Count! Please snap out of it!" She begs. The short woman digs her nails into his cape as she tugs on it. This is not how things are supposed to end! She is supposed to have a happy healthy pregnancy with Dracula by her side. She is supposed to be a mother and hopefully a loving wife to this kind monster. Daniel was not part of her plans, he wasn't supposed to be here and ruin her family! Alice held him closer to her as she clutches her eyes.

Mavis watches the interaction from afar, but ready to save Alice if need be. Slowly the black in Dracula eyes began to fade away and his vibrant blue eyes appear. He blinks slowly as he gradually processes what was happening.

His orbs widen in fear as he carelessly drops Daniel on the hard forest ground. The human gasp loudly for air, he then starts to wheezes on the dirt urgently trying to inflate his lungs with much-needed air.

"What have I done?" Count asks to no one in particular as he looks at his blood coated nails in horror. Alice bright green eyes open when she heard the familiar Romanian voice. The short woman rush in front of Dracula, she moves his bloody right hand to his side and cups his cheeks with her right hand.

"You were not in control; it was not your fault." Alice quickly reassures him as she strokes his cheek with her thumb in hopes of soothing him. Dracula moves his gaze from his hand to the loving eyes of his queen. He leans his cheek further into her palms. Being around her, it brought him peace. He nods gently as he kisses her palms making her smile softly. Mavis slowly made her way over to Daniel; she kneels down in front of him to tend to his wounds.

"Hey guys, his cuts are deep. He needs to go to the hospital." Mavis remarks as she looks up at the couple. Dracula nods as he moves away from Alice and picks up Daniel.

"We have to take him to the hotel, there no human hospitals miles from here." And with that, he took off into the sky. Alice watches her lover with worried eyes. She hopes he ok.

"Come on Ali." Mavis says to her, the short woman nods and Mavis took her into her arms and followed after her dad.

….

"There you go, sweetheart. Good as new!" The witch chirps happily as she finished tending to Alice's wounds. The dark skinned woman nods as she wraps herself with some warm blankets.

"How's the baby?" The worried awaiting mother asks as she rubs her tummy.

"Oh right! Well, the ba-"

"ALICE!" Johnny shouts as he kicks open the infirmary door. His light brown eyes saw his best friend and he sprints over to her. He lifts her off the bed and twirls her around.

"Are you ok? You had me worried! Oh, I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" Johnny spoke hastily making his words incoherent. The short woman smiles softly as she hugs her best friend. The nurse smiles as she sent Alice two thumbs up before leaving the room. Alice nods understanding she was talking about the baby.

"I and the baby are ok, Jonhjonh." She reassures the ginger-headed man. The pale skinned man sighs in relief as he sets her down carefully on the hardwood floor.

"What about…him?" he asks distastefully. Alice and Johnny turn to their left to look at Daniel who laid in one of the beds in the far end of the room. His neck is wrapped up in bandages and he hooked up to an IV sleeping quietly.

"He's alive, just by barely." Johnny looks down at his feet with mix feelings in his eyes.

"Well, even for what he did to you, Dennis and Winnie. He doesn't deserve to die." He drones out softly. Alice shrugs as she nods.

"Yeah. By the way, how are Dennis and Winnie?" at the mention of their name Johnny perks up.

"The little dude and dudette made a quick recovery, I'll go get them. Stay here!" Johnny says eagerly as he rushes to go get his son and Winnie. Alice giggles as she sat back on the bed while rubbing her tummy. Hopefully, things can go back to normal.

"I'm sorry." A weak voice states this instantly grabs Alice's attention. Alice turns her head to see Daniel sitting up on the bed as he removes his IV. Alice awkwardly adjusted her large round glasses as she shifts her green orbs elsewhere. She did not know what to say. It is not like she could say, "I forgive you for nearly killing me, my nephew and niece and me and my baby!" No, she would never forgive him. Daniel sighs in defeat as he slowly stands up; he uses the wall for support as he made his way to the balcony. The rusty bars squeak loudly and shift slightly forward when he adds his weight to the bars.

"I'm just so in love with you. And when you did not love me back…it made me crazy. I got obsessed with you, it got so bad that I lost my job, my home and my friends and family." Daniel says softly as he looks outside with heavy dead eyes. The moon shined dimly tonight. The Hispanic woman sat silently, listening to what he had to say.

"I…couldn't help myself….I need help and I want help. I know this not healthy, but I already lost everything and everyone…I might as well…" Daniel went quiet as he swallowed hard. His lifeless eyes cast away from the beautiful view of the forest down to the large dark pit that separates the hotel from the rest of the forest. Daniel's hands twitched and his heart slowed down as he imagined what planned to do.

The room was filled with the painfully loud squeaking. This made the green eye woman look up, her eyes widen in her fear as she saw Daniel trying to climb over the old loosen balcony bar. She immediately ran over to him and grabs his left hand.

"No! Killing yourself won't help! If you really need help, then I will!" Alice shouts out as she stops Daniel from committing suicide. Daniel slowly turns to her as he blinks.

"You would do that for me?" he asks emotionless as he stares back at her. Alice nods as she locked eyes with the man she once feared. But she couldn't just be a bystander, she had to help. Slowly but surely Daniel backs away from the loose old rail and offers a small smile. He turns back to the room and walks a few steps before stopping.

"You fool." The man whispers. Alice's eyes squint in confusion, but before she could do anything, he turns around and kicks her in the chest roughly with his heavy boots. Alice's back hit the rickety rail roughly, she gasps out in pain as she cried out in agony. She wraps her arms around her stomach as Daniel sent another blow to her chest. A sickening cracking was heard when he did so. The powerful impact caused the old rail to break behind it. The metal railing fell below into the dark pit, leaving nothing to prevent Alice from falling off the veranda. The short woman shifts her weight forward to fall on her knees. The brittle surface scrapes her knees leaving large gashes. Alice began to hack up a chunk of blood from her mouth. Every fiber of her aching and crying out. The young woman mind went blank as tries to breathe, but unknowingly to her Daniel kicks had broken a rib and it punctured her right lung. Every time she inhaled a sharp pain shutter through her. Alice glasses slid off her face and shatter against the cement, she did her best to keep her eyes open. She is trying to keep concussion; she is trying to hold on. Alice shakenly looks up at her attacker with pleading teary eyes as blood streaks down from both corners of her lips.

"Please…d-don't." she rasps out as tears slide down her cheeks. Daniel just stares down at her uncaring with a sick smirk on his lips. Alice took this as a chance to stand on her shaky knees and to get on her feet. The man towers over her, he felt powerful seeing her like this, and he felt like God. He has the opportunity to let her live or kill her. He has her life in the palm of his hands. The adrenaline courses through his vein and he wants to feed into it. What would he feel like if he killed her? Daniel smirks as he raises his foot and places her against her forehead. He was about to find out. Alice freezes in her spot as she whimpers.

Her heart hammers in her broken rib cage, her breathing stops and her hands shake anxiously wondering if he will actually push her off the platform. She didn't want to find out. Tears gather up slowly in the rim of her eyes as she lower lips trembles.

"Please." She begs as she cautiously stands. Daniel grinned wickedly; he removes his foot off her forehead slowly making Alice feel relieved.

"See you in hell." And with one final kick to the chest Alice was launched off the balcony and she was airborne. Time seem to sit still. Her world came to a halt as she flies off into the air. Alice's eyes widen in disbelief, her stomach twisted up as her heart skips a beat. No. This can't be happening! This is all a nightmare! This can't be happening! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! But she couldn't because this is happening. This is real. And her last memory will be of Daniel laughing manically as the gust of the wind picks up around her as she fell.

….

Dracula sighs heavily as he made his way over to the infirmary room where Alice is at in deep thought. How was he supposed to face her? He almost killed a man, he almost took a life. Now Daniel was not innocent not in the slightest, but Dracula has no right to snatch a life. He kept repeating to himself he was not in control. But why was that? Dracula stops in front of the infirmary and turns the squeaky silver knob. Well, whatever it was he hoped to find out soon.

"Alice?" Count calls out softly as he opens the door. His blue eyes saw that hers and Daniel bed are empty. Dracula rushes into the room and saw the balcony doors open and saw a laughing Daniel. Count snarls as he zips over to him and grips him by the collar of his shirt.

"Where is Alice?!" He demands as he glares at the mad man. Daniel cackles harder as he smugly looks at the vampire completely unfazed.

"Oh, you just missed her. I just _dropped_ her off." Daniel hinted as he shifts his gazes over to the broken rail. The vampire follows his line of sight and saw the missing support beams. He didn't….Dracula eyes snap to the ground and saw blood. No. Dracula sneers as he threw Daniel severely across the infirmary room, the human man smashed against the stone walls with a loud clash. Dracula nose dives off the terrace and towards Alice. Count enhances his sight to see Alice clearly. He could see that Alice's hair whip violently in the air, her eyes are closed and her arms around wrap tightly around her stomach. The vampire felt his chest squeeze hard, it was becoming too much from him to handle.

"ALICE!" he yells out for her but the wind blocked out any sound. Damn it. She too far, he could not use his powers to pull her to him. Drac pressed his arms tighter against his sides as his head pointed down straight. As he did so he picked up speed.

"ALICE!" He barks out. When he did, her watery green eyes open. A smile plastered itself against the young woman face as she yelled out his name, but he couldn't hear it. Alice smiles while she cries harder yelling out 'I love you' over and over again. Her tears flew off her face as she fell repeating her words in hope to reach his ears. Dracula used his mind reading powers to speak to her.

'I am going to save you, Alice, I promise.' He says to her. Dracula saw her give a weak smile.

'I know, you will Count. But...but just know…j-just know I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry if I was ever a burden' Dracula's eyes sting with his own tears building up but he refuses to let them fall. He growls softly as determination burned in his orbs. He will save her.

'Don't say that! You were never a burden!' he says back to her. Alice's voice spoke again in his head.

'Just know I don't regret anything! I don't regret going to the hotel, I don't regret meeting you, I don't regret our relationship and I don't regret this baby. You brought more adventure in my life in two months than I did abroad in 6 years. I love you forever, my spark.' At this point Dracula is crying; he felt the pain in chest crushing him. His shoulders felt heavier and heavier with each word she spoke.

'I don't regret you either Alice, I love you, but I'm not letting you go that easily!' Alice laughs softly as she watches the monster she loves so much dive after her. Apart of Alice knew, she might not survive this. Something told her this will be the last interact they will have. And if that was so, at least she got the chance to see him one last time. When Drac was close enough he reaches out his arms for her to use is powers to pull her to him. Alice saw his movement and slowly reaches her arms out, preparing to fling in his arms. But he miscalculated the fall. As Alice reach her arms out completely, her back slams against the dense surface of the earth.

"NO!" he cries out desperately. Dracula crash lands on the ground, he lifts up her body and bites down on her neck injecting her with the vampire venom. After a few seconds, he pulls his teeth out her neck. Blood began to spill from her newly open wound as her body lays limp in his arms. Unmoving. Alice's eyes are shut close and her mouth lightly open.

"Alice…sweetie, please. P-please wake up…" he begs as he gently shakes her, but no responses. He places his ear against her chest; he heard her heart pump once before it stops. He watches her intensely in the hope her eyes will spring open with life...but it is taking longer than it should. No. No. No. NO! Tears spills over from his eyes as Count kneels on the floor with Alice secured in his arms.

"A-Alice….Alice….ALICE!" he cries out deafeningly as he buries his face in his dead lover neck as he cries hysterically in the dark large pit. He held her close as his powerful cries of despair echo throughout the trench.

….

Whoa, that was…intense….honestly I was avoiding this chapter because it is so sad.


	22. Chapter 22

Police and ambulances vehicles occupy the entrance of the hotel. The lights flash brightly into the dark night. Cries of the mourning fill the empty space. Mavis held a crying Dennis in her arms as she silently shed her own tears. Johnny was speaking to an officer and giving a description of the attacker. Whom got away. The police insisted to Alice's friends and family that they have it under control in finding the man. After explaining all he knew to the officer, the grown man stares at the ground blankly. He couldn't believe his best friend is actually…Johnny scrunches up his face as tears slid down his puffy cheeks. Mavis walks over to him and grabs Johnny hand giving it a big squeezing, letting him know he was not alone. The rest of the Drac pack stood by the door watching Dracula with sad eyes. The broken vampire sat on the small flight of steps crying quietly. His elbows are propped on his knees as he held his head in his hands. His long fingernails dug into his scalp. Alice…is gone. Forever! He couldn't save her in time, he couldn't save her! If only he stood by her side, if only….if only he killed Daniel when he had the chances. Then this would have never happened! Dracula snarls aggressively at the thought of the scum. He promised the police he would let them do their job, but he is itching to find the murder and handle it himself.

"Excuse us." A woman spoke. Count flicks his dull eyes to see the paramedics lifting a gurney. The vampire bit the inside of his left cheek as he stood up and moves to the side. The nurses walk down the steps and place the gurney gently on the ground. Dracula eyes instantly water when he saw a lifeless Alice laying there. She was in a black body bag, the medics cleaned up the blood from her chin and the back of her head where most of the damage is at. She looks as if she was sleeping and not dead. She looks so peaceful. Dracula shuts his eyes tightly as he walks over to her. Drac leans down and places a soft kiss on her forehead while he picks up the small silver zipper.

"I love you." He mutters softly before zippering the bag closed. Count bows his head in silences as the rest of his friends and family does the same. After a minute of silences, the medics pushes the gurney away and places it in hospital truck. The ambulances and police sirens turn on as they turned on the engines. The alarms grew distant as they drive further away. Dracula stands in the spot unmoving and his eyes gazed into distant. Vlad exited out the hotel and watches his son with sad eyes. He couldn't imagine what he is going through. The eldest vampire approaches his mourning son and places a comforting hand on his shoulders. Mavis notices that her dad was not planning to move anytime soon, she hands Dennis to Johnny and walks overs to him.

"Dad, come one we have to go to the hospital." Mavis whispers to him, the vampire princess grabs her dad's arm and leads him to a hearse.

…..

"Are you the family of Alice Grace?" a female Doctor queries as she walks into the waiting room where Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and the Drac pack with their significant others filled the room. Johnny nods as he stands up.

"Yeah." The doctor takes a deep breath as she looks down at her clip broad.

"I am so sorry for your loss; it was a tragedy the way she went. I took a look at Ms. Grace and her spine and back of her skull are completely shatter, one of her ribs broke and punctured her right lung which caused internal bleeding. And she was pregnant, who was the father?" The doctor questions as she looks around the room. Dracula stands up from his seat with a bleak expression.

"That would be me." He states. The short doctor slumps her shoulders as she removes her glasses.

"I'm sorry, but she lost the babies when her body went into over shock from the abuse she faced before….before she passed. I am so sorry." Babies? Did she say, babies?

"Babies?" The vampire inquiries with hesitation in his voice. The doctor nods her head as she looks back at the clipboard.

"Yes, she was going to have twin girls." The woman confirms. Dracula eyes began to tear up as he took the information in. Twins. Girls. He was going to have two beautiful baby girls. Mavis covers her mouth with her left hand to hold in the sobs. She was going to have two sisters! Mavis leans forward as her body trembles softly. Johnny notices his wife state and held on her free to comfort her. Dracula shoulders grew heavy and his chest constricts. He felt his nerves get shot as his mind lingerie on to the thought. He lost them. And there was no way he would ever get them back. Dracula bit his lower lip as he gazes at the Doctor.

"May…May I see her?" The vampire asks in a raspy tone. The doctor gave a sympathetic nod.

"Of course, follow-"

"Dr. Flore, Ms. Grace body…her body is missing." A disturbed nurse informs the doctor.

"WHAT?!" The monsters and human shouted loudly making the nurse anxious.

"What do you mean missing?" Dr. Flores questions as she looks at her nurse assistant. The nurse stood there frantically as she opens the door wider to the hospital halls.

"She missing and the staff...just come and look!" The panic nurse waves to her boss. The doctor sighs as she went to follow her assistant. Dracula and his family all got up and trailed after them. After a few turns down the hall they stop. Dracula eyes expand as his brows furrows in confusion. What happened here? All the staffs and patients that occupied the hall are stationary in place. They were frozen still in place in the positions when they were mobile. The monsters and humans went around the motionless patients and staff members. The nurse guides them to the cold chamber room where they kept the dead bodies before sending them to the morgue. But the metal door is broken off its hinges which raised more questions.

"I went to check on Ms. Grace, but when I open the door I saw this." She explains to the group when they enter the dark room. Everyone externally gasps while Dracula stood in silences. It can't be…did she? Dracula lips broke out into a large smile as his eyes twinkled with hope. The metal drawer from the morgue refrigerator was ripped opened from the inside and it was empty. Now the real question is, where is Alice?

….

"GET OUT OF THE ROAD!" a voice screams into the night as they blew the horn. The drivers glare at a woman in a hospital gown standing in the middle of a large intersection. The sound of car tires screeching and the deafening sounds of various car horns exploded into her head. Alice clasps her hands over her ears in hope of blocking out the noise, but it was no good.

"Stop it, please!" she begs. The short woman opens her eyes, but her sight kept coming in and out of focus. Like a broken camera that keeps zooming in and out onto nothing in particular. All she saw was blurry cars and bright balls of lights. Alice clenches her teeth down as she runs across the street bared footed. What was going on? Where is she? And why does her body feel so sore? Her back screams with searing pain but she didn't care. She kept running. Alice's dashes by people on the busy sidewalk, individuals yelp at the sudden blur that shoved by them and some cursed. The young woman knew she needs to focus; she needs to know where she going. Maybe she should stop running and ask someone. Alice nods to herself and stopped running. Her bared feet skimmed across the rough surface of the earth and she slowly came to a stop.

"Ok, who can I-"

But she was interrupted by blaring horn. Alice eyes finally decide to focus on a large truck speeding her way. Her green eyes dilate in fear as the truck grill rams into her. The trucker hits the brake and quickly got out the large vehicle to check on the woman whom he hit.

"MISS!? I didn't see you there! Are you ok?" the truckers asks frantically going to the front of the truck. A sea of people who witness the accident crowded around wondering if the woman was alright. Which they doubt since the iron face of the truck swallowed the woman whole. There was a human size dent in front of the vehicle. The bystanders all watch intensely until they heard Alice groans softly. She shakenly removes herself from the metal crevices and stumbles on her hands and knees. That. HURT. A few bystanders rush to her side and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" a woman asks her with concerned coating her tone. Alice nods as she offers a tense smile.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Come on you need to go to a hospital." A man told her as he grabs her wrist. Alice shakes her head as she unintentionally yanks her wrist strongly out his grasp.

"No, I need to go my dorm." She resorts back.

"Where is your dorm?" An elder woman questions her.

"My dorm is at the University of Barcelona." Alice tells them. The Romanian citizens glance at each before looking at the foreigner. How hard did that truck hit her? The man takes notices of her hospital gown and put the pieces together. He gazes at the elder woman.

"She needs psychiatric help." He whispers to the elder. Alice heard what he said and glared at him.

"I'm don't need psychiatric help. I need to go back to my dorm!" she argues back. Soon two officers arrived on the scene and approached the insane woman.

"Come on, miss. We can take care of you." One of them informs, Alice sighs in relief, finally.

"Thank you, I need to get back to the Un- hey what are you doing?" She asks when they began to cuff her. No! What is happening!? She struggles against the cuffs and the grip that both of the officers have on her upper arms. Alice easily broke through the metal and jerks herself from the officer's grips. One of them grabs hold of their guns and aims it at Alice. She gulps as she raises her hands up.

"Please don't shot! I don't know what is going on and I just want to go back-AH!" She yelps as another officer yanks her arms down and twists it against her back forcefully. The female cop holds Alice and began to cuff her again.

NO! I want to go back to my dorm! I just want to go back to my dorm! I want to go HOME!" Alice shouts and in an instant, a blinding light consumes over Alice. Everyone uses their hands to shield their orbs away from the harsh rays. When the light finally vanished, so was Alice.

….

Alice opens her eyes and sees she is in a room she never seen before.

"What the?" she wonders aloud. Her eyes gaze around the room, her stuff is here but she does not recognize her surroundings. Why was her bed in a shape of a coffin? What is going on!? Before she could further investigate, the room door slams open. Alice turns around and saw a tall handsome man with crystal blue eyes and a wide fangy smile.

"ALICE!" He calls out happily and rushes over to her and brings her for a loving hug.

"You are ok! I'm so glad you have returned." Dracula cries out thankfully to the confused woman. Alice blinks slowly trying to process what was happening, but just went with it. Being in his arms gave her a sense of warmth and familiarity, it felt nice. Alice shrugs and hugs him back.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." She says formally as she pulls away from the hug. The Hispanic woman smiles widely showing off her two newly sharpen teeth. Count felt his whole being relax when he saw her fangs. She looks fang-tasic with them. Dracula took in her beauty as he reaches for her small hands. Alice cheeks suddenly felt warm when his hands grab hers, normally this would freak her out. But looking into his eyes she knew she was in no danger. She seems like a sweet man. Dracula sighs in content as he leans in for a kiss on the lips. Alice immediately frowns at this. Maybe she missed read the whole not in danger situation. Swiftly she pulls away from him and asks.

"What are you doing?" Dracula was taken by surprise at the sudden question. Did he do something wrong?

"I-I uh-"

"ALICE!" Johnny yells in pure excitement. Said woman shifts her orbs away from Dracula to Johnny. Her eyes light up with excitement as she rushes over to her best friend.

"Johnny!" she tackles the red- head in a bear hug. Johnny yelps in pain when the short woman squeezed him tightly.

"What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come to until next week!" She cries out excitedly at the sudden appearances of her friend. Mavis came up behind her husband with shock written across her face. Alice saw the vampire from the corner of her eyes and gave her a smile. Meanwhile, Johnny struggles to breathe since Alice's grip only tightens.

"MAVIS! You came too! Oh please tell me you brought Dennis!" Alice says as he lets go of Johnny making the man collapse on the floor from the lack of air. Dennis pops out behind his mother legs and looks up at Alice with large hopeful blue eyes.

"Tia?" he questions softly. The short woman gasps and picks him up.

"Look at you! Oh, my big boy is growing up! You are getting tall for a six-year-old." She muses as she kisses his cheek. Dennis giggles happily being showered with affection from his aunt. He hugs her tightly around the neck, never wanting to let go. Mavis and Johnny quickly glance at each other than to Dracula. All three of them seem highly confused. Alice gasps in realization.

"Oh, goodness where are my manners?" The short woman turns around and offers Dracula a wide smile.

"You must be Count Dracula, Mavis father. I'm Alice Grace, it is so nice to officially meet you, sir." Alice greets Count as she extends her right hand out to him for him to shake. Count stares at her awaiting hand and glances up in her glowing green eyes. What is happening?

"Yes, I know who you are." He says uneasily while taking her cold small hands into his cold large ones. Alice hums softly as she looks back her friends.

"Anyways what are you guys doing here? Wherever here is. I see my stuff, but I've never seen this room before. And a lot of weird things been happening since I woke up." She explains.

"I was outside in the streets, getting honked at by horns, got hit by a truck, a few officers try to arrest me and boom I'm here. Or was it all a vivid dream?" She describes to them as she places Dennis down. The room grew quiet as they all stared at Alice.

"Alice do you remember anything else besides that?" Johnny asks as he eyes his best friend with concern. Alice hums over the thought as she shifts her eyes around.

"I remember yesterday, my professor did a class review for our exam tomorrow….which is today! I didn't study!" The curly headed woman panics as she rushes to look for her school bag, but it was nowhere in sight. Where did she put it?! Did she transfer to a different dorm? Johnny sighs heavily as he walks over to the short woman, he places a hand on her right shoulder and states softly.

"Aly, we need to talk."

….

Please like and review!

P.S- I've only seen the first movie of Twilight so my last chapter was not inspired by the franchise. It was inspired from Dark Shadows!


	23. Chapter 23

"It seems to me that Alice has lost 2 years of her memory." A human sized fly explains as he examines the information a witch gave him. Right now the newly vampire is in her room being study by a short spell caster while Dracula, Mavis, and Johnny sat in the doctor office in a separate room.

"How did she lose her memory, Dr. Stickly?" Mavis asks voicing her concern. Dr. Stickly sighs softly as he pulls out Alice's X-rays and gruesome pictures from the crime scene. He took a few photos of Alice dead body to inspect in his office later.

"When Alice hit the ground, her spine and the back of her skull was shatter. The spine holds numerous nerve endings to control her body and the shreds of her occipital bone pierced through her brain before she had died. Which means if she somehow survived the fall Alice would be paralyzed and in a persistent vegetative state. It is like waking up from a coma, but she will not be aware of her surroundings. Since Dracula managed to bite her in the literal four seconds she had left that saved her. She will be experiencing back pains and mobility issues for a while, but the brain is complicated. She will eventually gain her memory back since it is healing, but it could take days, months or years. And they might not go in chronological order of which event came first." The fly explains as he leans back in his leather chair with his hands fold on his chest.

"And before you ask Sir Dracula…It is with a heavy hurt that I say to you that the babies were not as fortunate. I'm sorry." Dr. Stickly notified making Dracula feel worse about the situation. He already knew he lost his babies, but to hear in twice in less in a day is rather heart wrenching. Dr. Stickly decided not to linger on the topic any longer and switched it up.

"I also suggest not telling her about her past tragedies all at once or if ever. Telling some with amnesia horrific stories of their past can overwhelm them. The stress can lead to depression/panic attacks, irregular sleep cycles, body aches, eating less or more, withdrawing from others or drug/alcohol addict. The list of probability is endless. These symptoms may also happen when does get her memory back, so keep a close eye on her." The head doctor clarifies to the three. Johnny slumps in his chair as he ran his fingers through his hair. That means she doesn't have any memories of her encounters with Daniel, but that also means her relationship with Dracula never happened. And when she gets her memory she is basically going to relive them! And who knows which memory will come to her first! The red headed man sighs heavily, this going to be a hell storm.

"So what do we tell her about suddenly being a vampire and her 2-year memory loss?" Johnny asks slightly exasperated with the circumstances. He blamed himself; he should have never left her alone with Daniel. He should have stood with her or took her with him, and then she would never be in this situation. The fly clears his throat as he vomits onto his hands rubs them together quickly.

"Well, you could still tell Alice about her and Dracula relationship and say it was a…"bedroom incident" and the memory loss is a side effect." The doctor suggests as he leans back in his chair with a smirk on his face as he watches the reaction of his three guests. Drac, who sat quietly, felt his cheeks flush a red hue. Well, he really couldn't deny the fact he fantasized about biting her.

"Thank you for your help, Dr. Stickly." Dracula thanks as he stood up from his seat. The fly doctor nods and hands Dracula a large yellow envelope casing in Alice's x-rays and other horrific images.

"Take this, maybe when she gets her memory back you can show her these." Dr. Stickly states. Dracula nods and took the envelope and the trio left the doctor's office.

….

"Wait, so I graduated college, moved to the hotel to work here, and I'm dating Dracula who accidently turned me into a vampire from a…"bedroom incident" now I lost 2 years of memory as a symptom that might not be restored?" Alice asks as she recaps what Mavis said to her all the while Alice slides through some photos stored on her phone. Mavis offers a nervous smile as she nods her head.

"Yeah, that's pretty much everything." Mavis confirms. Dracula and Johnny thought it would be easier if Mavis told her about the minim of her condition. She did not want to do in fear of messing up, but her husband and father begged her too. Cowards. Alice hums to herself as she looks at the numerous of selfies she took with the Drac pack, Eunice, Wanda, Winnie and Tracy. There are lot photos of her with Dracula smiling, dancing, kissing and playing with Dennis and Winnie. Her favorite photo is the one where she wore a lacy black dress while she and Dracula danced. She checked the date and saw it was the night of her birthday. Alice couldn't help but notice the loving expression on vampires face when he looks down at her. A small smile spread across her lips. Alice was never one to overreact to any situation; she takes everything with a grain of salt. And this time is no different. She has no other choice but to accept what had happened. There nothing she could really do now. The green eye woman smile widens as she slides through more images of her and Dracula.

"We look very happy." She muses thankfully at the thought of actually being in a healthy relationship. Alice thought back to when Dracula hugged her this night, now their first encounter is making complete sense. Mavis smiles softly as she reaches over to Alice, gently pulling out the gold necklace that her dad gave her for their anniversary out from her green shirt. Alice glances down and gapes at the piece of jewelry, she didn't even notice it there.

"That's because you two were happy, I've never witness such a perfect relationship in my life. You two really love each other." The vampire princess enlightens her.

"Love?" Alice questions as she furrows her brows in confusion.

"Yes, love. You said it first." Mavis answers in a teasing tone as she pokes the young vampire forehead. Alice's cheeks heat up as she stares at the older vampire. She said it first?! What? Alice covers her face with her hands as she blushes hard.

"Oh my goodness." She squeaks to herself as she fell back on her bed in embarrassment. Mavis laughs at her friends' reaction as she did so. Alice may not freak out, but she is so easily flustered. After a few moments of processing the information, the newly vampire calms down and sits back up. She looks deep in thought as she stares at the floor. She is love? Alice couldn't wrap the thought around her head. What will she do? Is she going to stay with Dracula or should she end their relationship? It is not fair to him. She doesn't remember anything about him or their relationship and she felt horrible. But she stay and relearn everything and fall for him all over again? Then again…what if that doesn't work?

Alice runs her fingers through her curly course hair as she sighs sympathetically to herself. Mavis smile drops to a small frown seeing her friend looking completely muddled. The vampire princess places a reassuring hand on Alice's knee.

"I know this is very confusing for you, but my dad loves you and you love him. You're each other's spark. And a spark is a rare opportunity for two beings to find love. But whatever you decide, I know he will respect it." The blue eye woman states tenderly. Alice gazes at her friend for a short while before closing her eyes as she takes in a deep breath.

"Ok, can I meet everyone now?"

….

Alice linked arms with Mavis as walk they walked in a comfortable silence to the west wing garden where everyone gathered up together. Alice knees kept buckling under her weight and she couldn't walk straight. Her body still ache, but she did not want to complain. It was getting frustrating, but nonetheless, her friend was more than happy to help. The two women made it to the garden and heard the lively group chatting and cracking jokes to keep the tension of the incident low. Frank brought up a few humiliating stories of Dracula past and the vampire king would resort back with some of his own zingers. Alice scans over the friendly faces of her friends with a grin on her face. They seem to be nice. Alice and Mavis finally made it to the garden and Tracy was the first to notices them.

"Aly!" The invisible woman shouts excitedly as she runs out of her seat and gives the short woman a bear hug.

"It is so nice to see you, darling!" She squeals making Alice smile widely as she returns the embrace.

"Hello, you must be Tracy! Nice to meet you!" Alice giggles back as she pulls away from the hug. Tracy links her arms with the shorter woman and led her to the table freeing Mavis from her duty.

"So I heard what happened and I want you to know we all understand! We just hope that your memories come back, but until then we are here for you sweetie." Tracy states smoothly as they made it to the table. Mavis walks over to an empty seat next to her husband who looks at her with worried eyes. Mavis kisses his cheek and mutters a few comforting words to him. Johnny's shoulders relax and he release a heavy breath. He is so glad to see things are going in a better direction.

"Thank you, Tracy." Alice says gratefully. Eunice and Wanda walk over to the short vampire and exchange hugs with the curly headed woman.

"We are so happy to see you." Wanda whispers as she squeezed Alice a bit tighter. The short woman smiles to herself as she hugs Wanda even tighter. She felt so loved! The Drac pack men got up as well and hugged her. Frank was the last to give her a hug and he did his best to hold his tears as he held the cold woman. She is not as warm like she used to be.

"It's good to see you." The blue monster says to her as he gently pats her back. Alice giddiness is bursting at the seams and she tries to control the blush that is ready to paint her face.

"Oh goodness, you guys. You're all acting like I died or something." The colored woman giggles playfully; Johnny spat out his drink and began having a coughing fit. Everyone eyes bug out as the group forcefully laughed.

"Yeah, like that ever happened!" Murry states as he nervously chuckles. Alice snickers to herself that is such a ridicules thought.

"Well, thank you for the very warm welcome! I know my condition is unfortunate and I wish to get to know all of you all over again." She announces to them. Everyone smiles as they all nod their heads.

"Sounds like a plan Aly-Cat!" Griffin cheers as he lifts his drink. Dracula smiles gently seeing her in front of him, he was dying to fly out his seat. He wanted to so badly scoop her up and kiss her, but that might make the situation worse. Alice smiles at each of them while making her way to an empty spot next to Count. She stumbled a bit, but she managed to get over to him safely. Dracula tenses up as he shifts his eyes around nervously as he chews on his lower lip. The curly headed woman shifts her large glowing green eyes up at him with a shy smile on her face.

"Dracula?" she addresses him kindly making the vampire jolt.

"Y-yes Ms. Grace?" he asks politely. The group quiets down to listen in on the conversation. Alice blushes softly as she tucks a strand of hair behind her left ear. She can feel her insides fluttering and she couldn't help feel nervous.

"I understand we have a relationship which led to my change, and…I was thinking…if it was ok to take things slow? I know it is unfair to you, but I really want to continue this relationship. I know I might not remember the old memories, but I would love to make new ones." She explains timidly as she fiddles with her fingers. The women and men at the table awe loudly making Alice flustered. Dracula's eyes shine with delight as a wide smile grows on his lips. He grabs Alice's left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I would gladly make new memories with you, Alice." He coos to her as he places his forehead against hers. Alice felt a shiver run down her spine as she leans closer to the vampire feeling a blanket of security over her. Johnny slowly pulls out his smart phone and capture the moment on his device. The group resume they're conversation as they joked, drank and ate till morning.

…

"AAAAHH!" The skull phone yelled waking up Alice. The woman groans tiredly as she pat the screaming skull head to silences it. Night already? Alice sat up in her bed releasing a loud yawn while she stretched. She began to recall last night endeavors and smile broke out on her face. She had so much with her friends. Dracula even walked her to her room giving her a soft kiss on the cheek good morning. The short vampire perks right up at the thought of seeing a certain vampire again tonight and began her nightly routine Alice wore grey sweater that went to her knees and black leggings and her favorite black flats. Once she was done, the short woman left her room in search of her boyfriend. He was going to teach her own to use her powers.

Alice made it to Mavis and Johnny room and knocks on the door. The wooden door swings open to reveal a smiling Dennis.

"OBA!" he cries out happily springing into his aunts arms. The halfer hooked his tiny fingers to the corner of Alice lips and pulls them apart to reveal her fangs.

"You're a vampire like me! Well, I'm half human, but still!" He exclaims excitedly as he examines his aunt's fangs. Her human canine teeth has turned into a fang, they are longer and sharper than the rest of her teeth. Even her bottom canine teeth turned into fangs, but the bottom ones are still shorter. Alice giggles when Dennis pulls his hands away from her mouth. The short woman kisses his cheek before entering the room seeing Mavis, Johnny and Drac.

"Hello everyone!" She greets cheerily giving them each a hug, but she places a soft kiss on Drac's chin making the King very giddy.

"So what am I gonna learn today?" She wonders aloud. Dracula was the first to react and transforms into a bat.

"We are going to teach you to fly like a bat!" He answers jauntily as he flew around Alice. The colored woman nods as she places Dennis down on the floor and places her hands on her hips.

"Ok, what do I have to do?"

….

"Drac! Are you sure this is safe?!" Alice shouts down to her boyfriend.

"Of course! And if anything goes wrong, I'll be here to catch you!" Count shouts back up to her. Alice stood on a thick concrete barrier around the balcony. She stares down at the ground seeing Dracula waiting for her to jump off the ledge. Johnny's and Mavis's room is an estimate of 200 feet high from the first floor of the hotel. Alice swallows hard as her chest constricts. That is a long way down!

"Ok, you can do this." She encourages herself as she tightens up her black helmet. This is crazy! This is really, really crazy!

"I'm a bat…I'm a bat…I can do this." And with those final words Alice nose dives off the balcony and she hurls down to earth. Alice spread her arms out as she repeated her words to herself over and over. The curly headed woman closes eyes and a rush of exhilaration course through her. Alice began to enjoy the rush of the air whipping through her hair. It strangely relaxes her. A green mist started to surround her as she concentrated on turning into a bat. She could feel the change waiting to happen and it excited her. Then all of the sudden the excitement was replace with gripping terror. Alice chest constricts and she found it difficult to breathe. This fearful feeling felt so familiar. Her body felt numb, she felt like she couldn't move. Her mind went to panic mood and her green eyes snaps open as tears cascade down her cheeks. The ground Drac awaited her suddenly morph into a brittle ground with trees surrounding the area. The world tuned out as a soft ringing sound invaded her ears. Alice began hyperventilating violently as she desperately tried to gain control before she fell.

"COUN-" before she could finishing calling out his name, Dracula caught her in his arms. His long limbs wrap themselves tightly around her waist securely as Alice buries her face in his chest. Alice cried as she shook violently in his arms as she held him closer.

"It's ok, it's ok. I got you." He coos into her ear while he strokes her course curly hair in a comforting manner. Alice chokes on her sobs as she clenches her eyes tightly.

"I w-was fine, b-but all of a s-sudden…I felt so s-scared and it felt s-so familiar." She admits to as she looks up at him with glossy eyes. Dracula frowns as he takes in a shaky breath of his own. The image of Alice falling to her death flashes into his mind. Count clenches down on his teeth as his grip on her waist tightens.

"I think that is enough flying lessons today." Count concludes. Alice instantly stops crying and looks up at her boyfriend.

"What? No! I have to this now or I'll keep avoiding it. I can' let fear run my life, I refuse!" she protest stubbornly as she puffs at her cheeks childishly. Dracula blinks slowly at her sudden change of attitude; he broke out into a fit of chuckles. She is so cute! Out of habit Dracula leans forward and pecks her on the lips which made Alice eyes widen.

"Ok, come on. This time I'll jump with you." He compromised completely unaware that he startled the woman with the kiss. Alice face grew warm as she buried her face in his neck.

"Ok."

…

"Now just bend the legs and push off." He instructs to her as they both stood on the concrete railing. Alice nods as she holds onto his hands. They counted to three before jumping off the ledge once again. Alice focuses on becoming a bat as she struggles with her fear that is slowly creeping up on her again. Alice kept pushing the thought of hitting the ground out her head, but it pushed itself back into the center of her attention. Dracula peeks over at her, seeing a look of struggling on her features. He squeezes her hand silently encouraging her and reassuring her that he is here. Once he did so a burst of confidences flows within her and a green mist began to surround her. Dracula eyes widen in delight as the green mist thicken and suddenly she became a bat. Drac smiles proudly as he transformed as well.

"You did it!" he cries out happily as he flies next her. Alice slowly opens her large green eyes seeing Drac as a bat; she looked down at herself and gasps enthusiastically. She did it! Holy rabies she did it! Alice giggles as began to fly in the open with Drac by her side.

"Isn't this cooler than the swings?" he asks. Alice snickers as she loops backwards cheering happily. The fear was replaced with the feeling of independences and freedom.

"The swings don't even compare!" she replies back.

After a short flight around the hotel the couple landed on the roof. They sat quietly enjoying the view of the night sky fill with stars. Alice hums happily as she leans her head on Drac left shoulder.

"Thank you, Count. I don't think I could have done it without you." She says softly gazing up at him. The King wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"I'm glad I could help, my love- I-I mean Alice." Dracula quickly corrects himself. He recalled her request on taking their relationship slow, but he is finding a bit difficult than he expected. Alice cheeks flush pink as she giggles. He called her love; it must be out of habit. Her stomach flutters happily and she enjoys the feeling very much.

"No, it's ok…sweetheart." She assures shyly him making the man extremely content. Piercing blue eyes gaze into mesmerizing green. She looks so beautiful under the moonlight. Dracula tucks a strand of her hair behind her left ear as he slowly leans in to kiss her on the cheek, but Alice moves her face and pressed her plush lips against his thinner ones. This caught him by surprise, and he eagerly returns her affection. A surge of energy blossoms within them. Alice cups his cheeks, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Dracula hands easily pulls her onto his lap making her straddled his hips down. So much for taking it slow. The two ravish each other in the kiss never wanting the feeling to go away. The vampire woman tangles her fingers into his hair tugging ever so softly as Dracula hands caressed her hips. Oh, how he missed her kisses and her touches. He wanted nothing more than to please his Queen, but he shouldn't push his luck. The couple slowly pulls away from their heated kiss breathing heavily. Alice studies Dracula's face with heavy eyes filled with want and lust. Even though she lost her memory, everything about this situation felt so right and so familiar. The passion in her chest blazed like a wild fire and her lust wanted to be satisfied. Alice was so close to caving into her cravings, but she took control. She owes it to herself to relearn this man before doing anything drastic. But she could say one thing is for sure, she could absolutely see herself instantly loving him all over again.

….

"What the hell Daniel!" Clare shouts as she enters a small cabin abandon in the forest of Transylvania. The pale skinned woman marched in the creep building in search of the psychopath named Daniel. She found him sitting by a lit fireplace with one of minions tending to his wounds. Clare glares as she balls up her fist.

"I did not sign up for this!" She barks angrily at the wounded man. Daniel scoffs as he finally turns his attention to the woman.

"Sign up for what?" he asks dully only enraging her.

"MURDER! I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR MURDER! All I wanted was her out the way, not dead!" she sneers back loudly as she stood her ground. Is she a ruthless bitch? Yes. A murder? No! She didn't want Alice dead; she wanted her to get involved with Daniel again. She thought Daniel was going to win her heart back. She never intended anyone to lose their life. This is all wrong. Daniel cackles at her tone as he looks away from her.

"Well it's a little too late for that now. But since you seem so unhappy with the results, I can't let you leave know can't I?" Clare heard the cabin door slam close. She turns behind her see pair of heavy set men with a murderous glint in their eye. Clare heart hammers in her chest as she backs away from them in fear. Daniel smirks wickedly as he gazes at the burning fire.

"Take her away boys."

….

I hate myself for posting so late! ! But Happy New Year Everyone! Please follow and review!


End file.
